A Father's Mistake
by Purely0Fiction
Summary: Amaya is the mistake Mizuki made one night with Tsubaki, his fiancée. She is clearly more intelligent than many would believe, but she keeps it hidden under the disgust of being 'quiet'. What is her plan for her life? Where will her life go? Naruto Generation
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 _'_ _Amaya ('Night Rain')'_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Sleeping peacefully in a crib, a young infant girl with light blue fuzz on her head is wrapped carefully in soft cloth for warmth. She possesses fair skin and appears to be a health weight and size for an infant. Soon a shadow stands over the infant of a young woman looking into the crib where the infant is sleeping. The woman has dark to nearly onyx eyes and long black hair in a low braid 'with jaw length bands framing either side of her face' ( -Appearance). She is wearing a pink short sleeve blouse with a long white skirt and an ankle length light tan apron. The woman smiles lovingly to the sleeping babe affectionately patting the sides of the infant's cheek humming softly.

 **"** **My lovely child may you grow up strong and healthy. Know your father and I loves you very much, Amaya."** The woman says her smiling happily noticing the infant wakes up revealing her turquoise blue eyes. The infant smiles a close mouth smile at the woman and remains quiet making the woman somewhat worried. She just shakes her head and smiles before singing a soft melody causing the infant to yawn. Amaya soon falls back to sleep due to her mother's lullaby. Once Amaya is back asleep, the mother soon leaves the room only to give one last glance before exiting the room.

 **~*(Amaya's POV)*~**

When my mother is gone from my room, I open my eyes stopping the charade of sleeping and take the time to think on what has happened so far. The information is just overbearing and needs to be sorted in order of me to fully comprehend the situation. I know so far I am the daughter of Tsubaki and having who I believe is the _worst_ character in the series, Mizuki. He not only shames the teachers, but he is just a little spoil brat in a man's body. Seriously the man is downright pathetic and self-diluted to the point where he makes _Sasuke_ seem modest. Sadly my mother is _too_ kind or trusting in the man for her own good. I doubt my existence will change anything about the situation since she still 'loves' her fiancé. I will have to watch out for him since he is a _trained_ shinobi, and I have no doubt he will make me one when the time comes. I don't think he cares about me right now since I am _too_ young to do _anything_. I know he'll focus on me when it comes closer to me being able to be sign into the Academy.

On one hand, I _could_ try to become a civilian, but knowing how much Mizuki is a prick, I doubt I will be _able_ to. He would sabotage _everything_ just to keep me from becoming on even going so far to convince mother to assist him. So it is better to just accept the fate of becoming shinobi in this world for the sake of my sanity _alone_. The real issue is whether or not tried to be I could secretly train by myself without raising _any_ suspicion from Mizuki. I know he will greatly underestimate me, but mother may say something to him in order to try to get him interested in me and my life. Honestly that man could just jump in a pit filled with spikes and get impaled for all I care. He is such a jerk. Also I want to invest much of my time in studying medical-nin and chakra training, but I know I cannot _afford_ to ignore the rest. I will need to think up a good routine for the future in order to insure I do not miss out on _any_ aspect of training.

Unfortunately, this brings up something that makes me _very_ uncomfortable. I am able to understand my mother when she was talking to me earlier. Most people would be like 'It's because you knew Japanese in the past due to anime and such.' Sure I watched the anime, _but_ I have _never_ learned the language about it at any point of my life. To be able to comprehend it _this_ early is something I considered rather 'disturbing'. I should _not_ have been able to understand her only hearing Japanese syllables instead of being able to translate it instantly like I known it for _years_. I will have to worry about that later since there is no point in getting myself worked up about it now. I do not have any access to anything that could help answer the questions I have about it anyway. So it is best if I do not focus on it until I am older.

Soon I feel a wave of exhaustion blanket me and causes me to yawn. Despite me having a mind of a twenty six year old, I am _still_ in a baby's body meaning not much in endurance or stamina. All this thinking must have worn me down because my eyes begin to droop automatically. I know I will have to give since there is no way I can fight it off with my current developmental stage. So I close my eyes and begin to drift into a blissful abyss knowing these will be the _longest_ period of life for me. I dread to think about the teething and potty training I will have to endure. I just hope everything will turn out for the best while I live in this world.

* * *

 **Purely:** This is the story I have decided because I have written more chapters in it already. This is a more serious tone than compared to  Ichigo's Story. I hope you like it. The second chapter will be post soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 _'_ _Discoveries'_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

For a year, I have been silently thinking and meditating on the facts trying to think of good times to do some sort of training routine in secret. This is difficult because I will have to first _be_ trained by one of my parents, most likely mother first. I have been practicing my speech and other motor skills like walking and simply practicing how to grip things. I noticed during the first year that she is concern for me because I am so quiet most of the time. She has taken me to see someone about it, but they gave her reinsurance on the fact I am just a 'quiet' child. After that visit, I did occasionally 'speak' to her at first by making a noise 'communicating' with her like when I want food, need changing, and telling her I am here. I soon learn some words in their language making me wonder how am I able to understand them before I am able to speak. I bug my mother about teaching me how to read wanting to learn as soon as possible. I have made progress in it, and my mother has also recently started teaching me how to write.

 **"** **Very good, Amaya, but you still need some practice. Why don't you play in your room for a little bit while mommy cleans up? I will read you a story before starting lunch."** My mother says causing me to nod, and I wobble walking to the nursery knowing where it is. I have yet to perfect walking because my body is not developed enough for doing so. I am going to work on my reading and pronunciation skills. My mother is not going to be present in the room making it a good chance to do so without worry. I did not want to advance my knowledge so quickly to the point where I am out of character as a mere child. I do not want to seem like a 'genius' or 'prodigy' in this world knowing everyone will force me to do things I don't want to do. Also Mizuki will try to make me his 'underling' and show me off like I am some sort of new toy or trophy he has just gotten. I want to learn at least how to read advancer books than the picture books in my room though these will be good starting points. Speaking may take a little longer, but I hard speak at all due to my either 'timid' or 'quiet' nature. I can never tell which one it is. I know any physical or chakra training will have to wait until age two where I can run and have a better balance in place.

Arriving in the room, I see one of the children's books on the floor because someone does not know how to clean up after _himself_. It is one of those learning books for babies/children to learn how to read. It is good, but I am going to need more books on the language soon because I these are becoming obsolete. What I mean by it is that I am nearly ready for the next level of books. My mother noticed this before, but I happened to catch her and convinced her not to tell Mizuki about it. I did not know how because my mother is _very_ 'dedicated' to Mizuki, but I am thankful nevertheless. This means I will have to be _extra_ careful with my private training. I am certainly glad to know this _before_ I had even _tried_. This will be valuable lesson to learn for the future, and I am also planning to take up gardening. It makes things easier to study and practice their uses like medical, food, and other.

Anyway, I begin to study the children's book and stop once in a while to do my pronunciation skills. I am trying to pick this language up quickly so I can be more self-reliant knowing Mizuki will not want this and my mother will worry about it. It is just the man is completely arrogant and treats mother like crap while 'charming' her the same time. To be honest, his 'acting' is _soo_ fact that it makes _Barbie_ feel like a _real_ human being than a silicon doll. It is quite a disgusting sight to see a _fiancé_ treats his would-be-wife like trash insulting them with a façade of love. My mother is blindly in love hoping he changes because of me putting a _lot_ of pressure on me. Well, it would if I was a _natural_ child of this realm. I am so glad I was the one born into this situation with my mentality because this would have turned _real_ ugly _real_ fast. This is the type of household that would _damage_ a _real_ child's mind and confidence trying to get a father's love. I honestly did not care about Mizuki's opinion on me because I _know_ who I am. I am doing this for _me_ and no one else. I do 'acknowledge' him, but I _never_ call him 'father', 'dad', or 'daddy'. My mother thinks I am a bit slow about who is my father, but I will never call him something so intimate titles.

While training my speaking abilities, I take notice of something near my crib and stand up walking towards it. I look under it to notice a 'secret' storage area under my crib with storage scrolls, weapons like kunais and shurikens, and some other things. I just raise an eyebrow with the expression of 'really, really, dude' like this is the most retarded thing ever. Soon it is replaced with an evil smile taking note of this while hiding any evidence of being tampered with. I could use this for future uses as in _stealing_ some of _his_ supplies beneath my crib bed. This is an excellent find worth keeping track of for later. I wonder if my mother knows about this or not, but I realize she probably doesn't know about this. I know this because she would have _never_ allowed this to happen seeing how protective of me she is. I will have to find a place to hide it without _any_ suspicion knowing that Mizuki will _never_ second guess himself. His pride is what I will have to use against him when it comes to things like this, but I have to smart about it. His pride may be _blinding_ , but he is _still_ a _well_ -trained shinobi _._ I can't afford to _underestimate_ him as well as my mother.

Soon the door opens while I am studying my book once more. My mother walks to me and squats down in front of me smiling enjoying the fact I love the read. I look up with a smile causing my mother giggles while lifting me up and walks to me bookcase.

 **"** **Now, my little girl, which book would you like me to read to you?"** My mother asks me making stare at the books on the bookshelf scanning for the right book. I soon see the one about the female shinobi and point it excitingly. My mother smiles while lightly laughing and grab the book. She sits in the chair allowing me to sit on her lap and begins to read the book in front of me allowing me to see the pictures. Sadly I am more focused on the words than the silly pictures. To be honest, this is just a book of propaganda for little children to become future killing machines. I _would_ be surprised or worried, but I realize the fact we have been doing it for _centuries_ in our realm. It is just not so _obvious_ unless you really _think_ about it. This story is the kid version of it making it a good way to place the foundation of 'want' or idea of becoming one.

After reading the book, my mother sets me down giving me a small kiss on top of my head before leaving. She leaves me alone to make lunch, and I happily look over the book trying to study the written language. Unfortunately I am still struggling with some of the words, but it just makes me more dedicated to do so. Hey, I like challenges given to me, but this is nothing too _overly_ difficult where I would be discouraged by it. The good news I am training to keep it my original language while studying the new one. I plan to use it to keep track of certain events including Mizuki's abuses towards me or mother. I also will need a journal to keep track of my thoughts and plans organizing them without worry about being 'caught'. I have kept this a secret from my mother not wanting her to accidently tell Mizuki about it. Again, the man's ego is something I want to _avoid_ at all cost in the sense he will have no 'bragging rights' and 'no domain' over my life. Sadly, I know as I get older; he _will_ try to control me or ignore me. This man is the type where if you are not of any use to him, then you are just a meat shield or burden. In both cases, this means _death_ if I am not careful. My mother may love me, but if she continues with the 'blind eye' with Mizuki and even goes so far as to trust me alone with him. I fear she will suffer a great heartache while I die a painful death due to my will to live.

Once I hear mother's footsteps towards the door, I close the book and lift my arms wanting to be picked up. I am a little tired from all the studying I have done and _need_ a break with a nap on the side. I decide it is enough for today because I need to work on my physical form knowing I am _very_ limited. In realization, I can still work on my balance making me able to train better once I become two making me inwardly wince. I do hope Mizuki does not 'train' me preferring mother because she is also a _trained_ medical-ninjustus to a degree. She knows understanding my limitation for being a two year old _physically_ and can also train me a bit more on chakra and medical-nin as well as herbalism/botany. I plan on making my own little garden since it will be cheaper and to an extent easier to control in the way of 'breeding' them. I also want to experiment with certain ointment and elixirs to better them for both civilian and shinobi uses. Sighing softly to myself, I begin feeling sleepy from all those thoughts and planning but is necessary part of my life. I will need to keep it in mind for now since I do not have a journal making me wished I had one. Unfortunate that is not possible for now since I am only _one_. This may not bode well for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 _'_ _Year Two'_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series except for any deviation from plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

As I predicted, I turn two, and Mizuki 'decides' to 'train' me to become a 'good' shinobi. Sadly _his_ definition of 'training' is beating and yelling at me to do better. Yeah, I did not learn a _thing_ with him 'training'. Luckily mother and I convinced him to let _her_ handle the training thinking he is pushing me _too_ hard. She does not get the fact that he is just being an asshole and using me as a punching bag. Unfortunately, Mizuki is _still_ training me in the sense of using a face mask like Kakashi.

 **"** **It is time for your training, sweetie."** My mother informs me waking me up around four in the morning. I did not mind this because I am naturally an early riser, but that might change later on. I am wearing a loose sleeve dark navy blue short sleeve shirt with a white stripe going across my shoulders and matching shorts with blue ninja sandals. My hair is in a loose low bun with some strands in my face brushed to the side. I rush out of the door and to the area where mother told me yesterday. When I arrive, she smiles softly and soon becomes stern like a teacher or sensei.

 **"** **Alright, we will do some stretches and minor workout before we move on to chakra control. Now let's begin."** She says and shows me how to stretch properly and made me run laps, pushups, crunches and sit-ups. I am sweating like a pig backing in the blazing sun without any mud to cool off. I am out of breath, and my mother soon begins to show me how to stretch into a restful state of body. After doing so, she begins to describe chakra to me by textbook definition. I understand the fact this requires two types of energy in the sense. One is physical getting energy from the cells and such from the body itself. The second one is spiritual dealing with one's own soul or spirit energy. We manipulate it with hand signs and such. Before we _actually_ meditate, my mother whips out a pair of weight looking bracelets or bracers. She tells me this is to help 'guide' my chakra flow since I am new to this. My mother explains to me that these are to insure I do not overdo it by accident first time. Chakra exhaustion can be forgiven, but at my age, it is very different. I do not have _much_ of the physical type of chakra. She explains I am going to try to uncoil my chakra coils within me to allow it flow throughout my body. My mother informs me to try and _mentally_ imagine it to help guide it. I take a deep breath and cross my legs while I sit on the ground. I close my eyes and begin to meditate trying to do what my mother said to do. The energy within my gut or abdomen feels _sooo_ weird like a bundle of warm concentrated energy. It is like a strange expandable balloon or ball within me containing nothing by warm 'excitable' energy. I visualize what and where the 'coils' are located throughout my body starting with my arms and legs. This proves good to an extent because by the end of it. I am ready to pass out in a moment's notice, but when I open my eyes, I see my mother looking at me in surprise. I did not know if I did it right or wrong, but I feel very uncomfortable for a bit until I decide to talk.

 **"…** **Wrong…?** " I ask my mother with uncertainty, but she shakes her head as if coming out of a trance. She smiles and bends down to my level with a genuine smile on her lips.

 **"** **Nothing is wrong, sweetie. You just have shocked me at how fast you've gotten it…My baby is growing up so fast."** My mother says while lifting me up in a gentle hug. I accept it, but I begin to realize how _bad_ I need a shower right now. I must stink to high heavens because even my mother cut the hug short and helps me inside.

 **"** **Don't worry, sweetie. Your body will adjust as time goes by and we'll practice a few katas before long. So just be patient with your progress, okay? I don't want you to push yourself** ** _too_** **far."** My mother says in a loving tone, but I simply smile happily and nod my head. It is a lie but a necessary one in order for me to get stronger. I will do a little more chakra training, but mainly focus on the physical aspect until I can uncoil my coils. This is one of my goals since I have a precaution to keep me from overdoing. The weights are design for those who are _beginning_ with their chakra.

Despite my exhaustion, I manage a shower and getting dress without my mother's assistance thankfully. I make it back into the kitchen seeing my mother having breakfast ready. My stomach instantly growl causing her to giggle at my embarrassment. She knows my stomach is a _big_ talker when it comes to food. I sit at the table and say 'Itadakimasu' before grabbing my chopstick. I begin to eat breakfast feeling surprisingly better while eating. It shocks me how bodies work at times, but I know I did my chakra training for today with mother. I may end up doing it in secrets, but I will most likely work with more exercises. My mother is probably trying to stall and see how far I can push myself for now. She wants to know my physical limitation than anything else at this point. Sadly I am disappointed when mother tells me what she has plan after breakfast.

 **"** **Now, Amaya, we will start your etiquette lessons after you eat. It is best you know this** ** _before_** **you are allowed into the village."** My mother tells me making me reminds Mizuki has me under 'house arrest' until I master the mask task. He does not want people to think I am _related_ to him _too_ soon. This actually gives me a chance to plan properly now and practice my brush strokes with mother. I plan on learning more in Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) by practicing my calligraphy with the strange and easily ruined paper. I believe it will be my salvation when the time comes on certain events. How things are presented currently. I am unable to do anything since the villagers have no idea of my 'existence'. My mother is listening to Mizuki on this because she believes him wanting to protect me. I basically _know_ better than her what his _real_ reason is. I am not going to hold her _entirely_ responsible, but she is not helping her case for the future. My mother _knows_ how I feel about Mizuki and _still_ tries to get me to 'bond' with him. This often backfires so badly in the sense I have a scar on my back as a reminder, lovely, right? That is because I ask him a question about something he did not know. He said, **"It was for asking a 'stupid' question."** Yeah, father of the year material right here.

The lesson consists of me listening to a lecture while sitting in the 'proper' position like in tea ceremonies and such. I learn the reason behind honorifics like –san,-kun, and others. My legs hurt after this, but I did learn something from all of this. It is custom to say the person's last name instead of their first unlike in American culture. The more you know; the more you grow. We continue on with some stretches to get the feeling back into my legs before going into calligraphy lesson. Pens are easier to use than brush and ink, but in order of me to make scrolls, I will _need_ to practice with the brush and ink. My mother keeps telling me it is all in the elegant wrist movements, but I am a two year old who has yet to learn how to discipline herself physically. My hands and mind seem like they are on two different levels making me believe at first the painter in me died. Thankfully I kept my wits about me remembering how I wasn't _born_ a painter at first. To me calligraphy is like a form of painting and needs practice before being able to paint a masterpiece. The paper we are using is like a specially made canvas meant to only enhance our skills on precision and acute sense of measurement with how match ink is on the brush, how much pressure is on say brush, and how fluent the brush strokes are. So mastering this in a year is nearly impossible, but I know I have made _vast_ improvements and will continue so. My hopes are to master it before third year rolls around.

Once these lessons were done, it is time for lunch my mother says allowing me to stretch a bit. I soon find myself sleeping on the floor from _pure_ exhaustion. My body will _definitely_ be sore in the morning making me take mental notes on creating an ointment where it will ease the pain. Knowing my mother, she probably giggles at my state and take me to my bed. Yep, I upgraded from a crib to a bed making me supper happy inwardly. This is only a small satisfying break because tomorrow and days onward will only get more and more difficult _especially_ between me and Mizuki. I will need to be extra careful around him and get use to wearing a face mask. I do not want a 'reenactment' of the last anger fit he had towards me about the question. I can only hope he will lose interest in me soon allowing me more space. I just pray I do not slip up around him.

* * *

 **Purely:** Yeah, I am making Mizuki an ultra dick, but he is one to begin with. This is again a more _serious_ story compared to  Ichigo's Story. So please keep this in mind while reading this. There will be light-hearted moments, but Amaya is different from Ichigo. Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 _'_ _Freedom ('Sort of')'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

A week into training, my body finally adjusts to the training where I am not going to bed _exhausted_ to the point where I pass out instantly. I was able to keep my mask on to Mizuki's satisfaction where I didn't have to worry about getting more scars on my back. He _allows_ me to go out in public but with conditions of being home before lunch during the day of Saturday. I cannot leave any of the other days or be late for the time he has given me. I also know it is loose, but I will need to be careful whenever I go out now since Mizuki will be _listening_ for me. He _wants_ to hear something bad about me so he can 'punish' me for my 'misbehavior'. To be honest, I know I could tell my mother, but I know he will do something to her if I did. So for her protection, I would take it and hide it from her. I have been secretly training more _especially_ with chakra control because I need a _very_ firm amount of control _especially_ if I am going to be a medical-nin. The lessons I have done makes me happy to know I am ready for the next level meaning I will need to go to the library as well as the flower shop. Also I realized that I will need a bit more chakra than originally planned for me to be able to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). It would make things _soo_ much easier for me, but I will have to patient this go around since I was not born in a clan like the Uzumaki or even Yamanaka. So in essence, I may have better chakra reserves than civilians, but it will be _minimal_ compare to a clans.

After my regular lessons ending _early_ because it is a Saturday, I tell my mother that I will be leaving for the village. She looks _extremely_ nervous not wanting me to go by myself, but I told her it is just a trip to the library and back. My mother takes a moment before nodding her head and allows me to go, but I just walk to my room. I want to grab my backpack before heading out to the library. I had gotten my bag and walk down to notice my mother holding a cute little wallet having been a sky blue with little clouds on it. She appears to be putting money in it and hands it to me causing me to tilt my head to the side, but she smiles.

 **"** **I know what your father said about being out late, but don't worry about it. We'll take how long we want, okay?"** My mother says tilting her head to the side with a smile happily. I nod my head, and she gives me the wallet making me look up in confusion. She chuckles at my expression before walking into the door grabbing her purse/wallet too.

 **"** **Think of it as spending money, sweetie, and don't worry. Your father will never know your own little secret."** My mother says with a wink and a finger over her lips like she is hushing someone. I smile mimicking her like a cute little girl causing her to chuckle some more before we left the house. Walking into the village is quite a _frightening_ experience since I am so use to just being alone or around certain people. Honestly, part of me wants to run and hide, but I keep it in knowing I _need_ to do this in order to get better. I hold on to my mother's hand feeling a bit lost and overwhelmed right now. My mother glances down at me and walks into the library where I wanted to go in the first place. She leads me inside and crouches down in front of me smiling at me.

 **"** **Okay, I'm going to go shopping for some supplies. I will be back in thirty minutes to an hour, sweetie. Try to be careful, and don't do anything that could get you hurt. I love you."** My mother says hugging me and talking like this is the last time she will _ever_ see me. I think it is just a mother's thing to be overly dramatic to their children. My mother soon leaves me alone making me wonder what she actually doing while 'shopping', but I walk into the library. I begin to look through the references to find good chakra books, some basic Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), and some other things. I will ask my mother for gardening things making sure she does not tell Mizuki knowing he would _steal_ some or destroy it. He can be _soo_ moody at times on what he wants to do on whether or not to simply take or destroy.

Once I gather the books, I check them out silently thanking my forethought about grabbing the backpack. I place most of them in there and take a few into the back where the tables want to get ahead start. I even pull out a notebook and pen beginning to take notes of the garden book since I will start with common plants first before getting more than I can handle. Basics are the key to becoming the best for it is the foundation to become godly. _Seriously_ most shinobis are _very_ close to becoming gods in their own rights. While reading on gardening, I begin to draw out a design for a greenhouse where everything should go. This is to help me keep a better mental image of how the greenhouse should look like when I am done with it. Suddenly I have an epiphany about why my mother is _soo_ dedicated to Mizuki. She has developed some kind of Stockholm Syndrome where she can leave whenever she wanted but has grown 'attached' to Mizuki. It explains _everything_. My mind has been _blown_ with such a revelation, but miserably there is _nothing_ I can do that will be beneficial. _Seriously_ Naruto _needs_ Mizuki to trick him in order to develop a strong bond with Iruka-sensei _and_ learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu. So I pretty much can't do anything until _much_ later meaning this is a shitty situation for me. All I can do is get stronger because there is no way I can stop the kidnapping 'incident' at Hyūga Clan's Estate. So I have pretty much decided to try _not_ to mess with the main plot like others do at this point.

Stretching a bit from all the studying, I begin to understand more about chakra and the human anatomy making me think about practicing pressure points and sebons/throwing needles. I am a going to be a medic meaning I will need to be precise and confident in human anatomy. I cannot afford to second guess myself when it comes to saving a life or preventing a massive injury. Also I need to really try to recreate some of these ointments and elixirs so I can improve on them even if it means cross breeding several plants to do so. Scientifically it is sound, but time wise it is going to be a _long_ endeavor _especially_ with the technology we currently possess. Splicing or doing anything besides the old method of genetics is out of the question for now. They don't even have freakin music players available to the masses. Oh, well, it is a price to pay while living in this sort of world, but I know I will have a _lot_ of work when I get back home. Oh, Kami help me for I will need the strength to carry on with someone like Mizuki as my father figure.

When my mother finished, I have completely gone over two books with two notebooks with notes from each book. These books are _novel_ length going into _great_ details and giving common examples like river in veins or something like that to describe certain things. I know is has been over an hour or so since I often glanced at the clock expecting her to come in at any moment. She walks behind me while I am packing my bag and gently pats me on my head with a loving smile.

 **"** **Come on, sweetie. I got you something** ** _good_** **for you since you don't so well with your lessons."** My mother says causing my eyes to light up with excitement and chuckles at my expression. She leads me back home, but I did take some of the bags she was holding to help her out with the groceries. I am so excited to know what I gotten because it makes me very happy that someone _actually_ cares about me. Mizuki could care less about my wellbeing having the proof carved into my back from his abuse. I would have reported him to the 'authorities' having proof on my back, but he _is_ needed for the future. I can hold it in knowing there is at least _one_ person worth protecting from his own anger. I did not want her to get her by him because he just had a 'bad' day or someone looked at him the 'wrong' way. Kami, he is _such_ a temperamental person that it is a wonder how he is not in jail right now. Oh, well, at least he does not come by as often as before though probably waiting until I am _ready_ to go to the academy. That is when I expect a whole _lot_ of hell from him at home. I pray everything turns out alright in the future, and I get some _major_ compensation for this abuse.

* * *

 **Pure:** Thank you for reading this story as well as my **Ichigo's Story**. I really do appreciate it. I'll let you know that the 'Tenth' (really the eleventh) chapter will be posted during this week hopefully. I would now like to give a shout out to those who are following and favorite as well as reviewed.

 **^THANK YOU TO^**

1) kitty-krypt- Favorite

2)Majestic-Pegacorn- Follower

3)SakuraDagger15- Follower

 **^THANK YOU TO *Ichigo's Story*^**

1)SakuraDagger15-Follower

2)Ekat-tepac- Follower

3) Alice (Guest)- Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 _'_ _Surprise'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Helping my mother unpack our groceries at home, I wait patiently for my gift that she has gotten me. It may seem like I am being greedy, but I just can't help it when it comes to things like this. After all, I am still a child physically which also is playing me mentally. If I am not careful, then I could get in some serious trouble for blabbing my mouth off or even not playing a good poker face. This is a realm _full_ of paranoid and bloodshed. One mistake or misstep, and I are good as dead. The fact that Mizuki has yet to kill me by 'accident' amazes me to no end making me believe mother has control in this situation. Sometimes I wonder what I am going to do each time I wake up because I am sooo worried about being discovered. Mizuki showed he is not afraid to kill him even if it is against my mother's wishes. I have a _very_ thin line with him meaning I have to _obey_ his rules for now, but I know a few ways to insure my secrets from him.

 **"** **Okay, sweetie, close your eyes, and I'll give your surprise."** My mother says distracting me from such thoughts and makes me nod smiling happily. I close my eyes as my mother walks to me and places something around my neck like a necklace. I can hear and sense her take a step back away from me.

 **"** **Alright, open your eyes."** She says making me open my eyes instantly, and I look down to see a tear shape jade pendant handing from a black rope having two silver/metallic beads next to it. It is a small pendant, but I am happy nevertheless about having such a lovely gift from my mother. I smile while fiddling with it for a bit before running up to mother and hugging her excitingly repeating 'Thank you' over and over again. She pats me on the head and tells me to wash up because it is lunchtime surprisingly. I nod my head and rush to the bathroom. My mother is busying herself with making it, but when I return, I ask to help her with making lunch.

 **"** **Okay, go grab the stool. I'll teach you how to make some Onigiri for now."** My mother says making me smile, and we begin our bonding session since I had nothing better to do.I have decided to relax a bit and build a stronger bond with my mother who has been protecting me. There is so many ways she could have let Mizuki kill, abuse, or sell me. So I do appreciate her a _lot_ more than anyone else knowing she could be _completely_ on Mizuki's side. Making onigiris is an artwork in the sense of to making _perfect_ triangular shape is hard. I think it is because I have small hands still, but my mother finds it funny whenever I pout at my lump of rice. Let's just say lunch was _very_ fun compare to most because of how exhausted or in deep thought. It is not that I hate her or don't care, but I need to make sure I am ready whenever Mizuki comes over.

After an enjoyable lunch, I offer to help with the dishes only to be denied and send off somewhere else. I am guessing she wants me to relax in my room, but I need to study more since I am on a limited time span. I _need_ to be strong and be able to heal properly so I can be skilled support. I also want to try to create more potent ointments and elixirs with crossbred plants and even going through chemical compounds. In order to do so, I will need to brush up that knowledge and skills making me believe it is best to get my baker on. It is the easiest way to practice chemistry without being _too_ suspicious with my parents. I can explain it by saying I had it before and wanted to make it. Never doubt the power of sweets and baked goods with both adult and children alike. I will also have to invest in some chemistry set or rather some glass beacons, containers, and other things.

In my room, I begin to hide my books in scrolls where I place them in a spot I made with the creaking floor boards under my bed. This is where I store _all_ mine items and things I did not want Mizuki to find it since _some_ of it is _his_. I think it is compensation for beating me and hurting everyone in this household without a care. I only keep out a few _minor_ books where he thinks I am into old folktale and fiction. I take out my book about human anatomy and begin to study it for a while knowing memorizing it is the key to success in the medical field. My mother is waiting until I turn four to teach me more about being a medical-nin. She has some training in it, but by no means is she a substitute for a real medical-nin. Sadly Mizuki convinced her to keep me at home for my 'protection' making it _very_ problematic about advancing in it quickly by getting a mentor, but thinking about it, I believe it is for the best. Hokage will no doubt learn about it which also means Danzō will know. I rather not am recruited into Root. I like to be in control on my life and _not_ insane or inhumanely turned into a tool.

Studying for a while, I begin to feel stiff from staying in one position for a long time wanting to get feelings back into my limbs. I know this will take some time to memorize the _whole_ human diagram and parts, but it is best to do it now. The mind in my child body will absorb this information a lot quicker than when I become a teenager. I need to meditate and hide the book from Mizuki. I am a little skittish knowing if I mess up, then I could possibly _cripple_ person or kill them without realizing it. This is why I wanted to learn more about it sooner than later, but I know it requires chakra control and essentially chakra. The knowledge comes from experience and study of the human body and its function. Luckily my mother is teaching me about elixirs, ointments, and plants in this field including the healing and poisoning ones. So I am progressing in one sense, but I still wish I can learn Mystical Palm Technique. Well, all I can do is expand my reserves and practice my control until my mother deems it safe for me to use. This reminds me the fact I need to collect the herbs and weeds required for medical uses to start my garden. Unfortunately without a greenhouse, I will be unable to control what plants they breed with putting a damper in my plans. I will ask mother about it tonight at dinner or tomorrow morning when Mizuki is gone. I do not know if he is coming over tonight for dinner or not because he doesn't informs us at all. The brat is more of an inconvenience than anything else. It would not surprise me if I learned he lives in a separate apartment and goes to the brothel instead of home. I suspect this because I believe he 'learned' his lesson after my creation.

Sighing to myself, I head into the kitchen and notice mother is not there making me suspect she left to pick up something or someone. I guess Mizuki is having a bad day giving me a chill knowing this will end badly for me if I stay out. I may have an adult mind, but it is _still_ terrifying to know you're going to get a beating from someone. It is like high school all over again except now I am a child who is getting beaten by their own father. Well, the trauma is something to be expected from this situation, but I will not let him win in this war of mine. He may have the advantage over most of the battles, but I have something he tends to easily over look. The mind and skill of a true fighter, but it does help he does not expect much out of me too. I have been playing with his mind for a bit from time to time winning arguments and earning more freedoms. Miserably the man hardly _needs_ a reason when it comes to beating me on a constant basis of every time he is here. My mother keeps him at bay whenever she is near, but he seems to always bypass her in some shape or form. Oh, well, I end up grabbing a juice and going back into my room to hopefully meditate a bit before Mizuki arrives. I quickly hide the necklace beneath my shirt knowing him well enough to keep anything of _value_ hidden from him. The man is nothing short than a selfish spoiled brat who will be put in place by a certain blond haired boy. Irony loves to show her fangs when she is able to. To think, the boy he most hated would be his ultimate demise in the end of it all.

Returning into my room, I take a few sips of my drink before placing it on my desk. I clear my desk from any paperwork or notebooks containing anything that I want to keep. I did not want to try and rewrite all that information again if it can be helped. I got to the middle of the room and sit cross-legged on the floor and begin my meditation knowing it might not last long. I want to at least have more progress in controlling my chakra this time than just feeling it flow through me. I just pray Mizuki does not go overboard tonight when mother returns with him from his drunken stupor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 _'_ _Alone'_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Sitting in the middle of my room, I am currently meditating for this morning since I already did this morning warm up. Today is my third birthday, and I have gotten what I wanted as in a greenhouse needing to be set up. I am planning on doing it today since both parents are out doing whatever they need to do. I never got a chance to ask my mother about why she needs to leave, but Mizuki was there at the time. I rather not ask her anything with _him_ around. He may end up trying to do something against mother for some reason, but I know she will be fine anyway. My mother is no amateur because she does not slouch in her training let alone training me. This reminds me of the botanist book that she also gave me with the greenhouse and seeds. I am thankful for her getting me these items for my birthday instead of clothing or anything like that. I did receive some pieces of clothing, but it more useful for a shinobi than a cute little girl's outfit. I think I disappointed her in that thought, but she does not appear so whenever I talk to her about it.

Once my meditation is finished, I gather my things including my sealed greenhouse and gardening supplies. The reason why I want to get this done is because I know plants take time to grow. Also I did not want to risk my planned spot being 'discovered' by Mizuki since he no doubt would just steal my hard work. He is not stupid enough to simply destroy it. This reminds me of the 'potion' Orochimaru he offers Mizuki. It is a trolling move on Orochimaru's end, but I can take some of it to help create some new stamina and regeneration potion of some kind. So it is best to remember it as an option to modify or simply analyze it for inspiration.

Arriving at the spot, I begin to unpack the greenhouse parts for assembly before I can achieve my desired design of garden. Let's just say it takes me a while because the instructions are very _vague_ in how to put this thing together. It takes me a couple of hours to complete it where I soon begin to plant my seeds hoping to finish it soon. It is not that I hate gardening, but the fact it is now taking time into my regiment is what making me anxious. I make sure to water them properly before leaving the greenhouse before heading to my training spot. I will work on my stamina for now since my chakra training can wait a little longer. My stamina is not good at this moment. Running, sit-ups, pushups, and other things like that are going to help me in the field. I know chakra control will help me, but it can only do so much on demand.

Unfortunately, my body is not happy with me by the end of this making me realize I have been _too_ gentle in my regiment. I will need to change it later, but I begin to stretch carefully to help with the soreness making me softly sigh in relief. It does not get rid of _all_ the soreness, but it eases so nicely where I can focus on my chakra control exercise. I have done the leaf-stick trick so I am going to work on the Tree-Walking tactic until I master it before the Water-Walking. I wonder how Jesus would feel to know people could mimic him in this realm…I hope I don't get damned for thinking about that. I just I do not fall back on my butt so many times where it negates the stretches I have done.

Walking up a tree is a _lot_ more difficult than the anime makes it appear when Naruto and Sasuke do it. Even with _my_ control, I am having a little difficulty getting the _right_ amount without fearing of falling down. I have yet to be thrown off the tree, but I am not sticking onto the bark. I have to admit that I am quite proud of getting to the mid-section of the tree before calling quits. I pay attention to my limitations trying not to overexert myself. I do _not_ want to pass out in the middle of the woods where some stranger could take me away and do horrible things to me. I don't care if this is a time of peace. There is danger even in the safest part of the world.

Entering my home, I shout out that I am home while taking off my sandals since it is tradition for one to do so. I can tell no one is home by how empty it is, and there is no chakra signature within the building. I reach the kitchen and fix me a rather dull dinner with boil fish, rice, and miso soup without skipping on _any_ of the proportions. Finishing my dinner, I take this time to take a bath instead of just a shower before bed. I feel like spoiling myself for tonight since it is my birthday, and Mizuki is not here to disturb me. It is a nice way to end the day. I think to myself about trying the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) tomorrow or at the very least by the end of the month. I should have enough control and chakra to do so without exhausting myself by creating _one_ clone of myself. I could use the extra hands _especially_ since I have a garden which no doubt will need to be constantly tending not leaving much time to do anything else.

Soaking in the tub, I think about what needs to be done and what should I do in the future until I can do the cloning technique. My teen years spent on _practicing_ the jutsu is going to pay off. It is sort of bittersweet because I _prefer_ the overpowering Kamehameha instead of the jutsu. I should not really complain about it, but part of me wishes I could do it in this realm like Goku. Sighing to myself, I know to do it will need a _lot_ of chakra in the beginning and probably be a one hit wonder. After all, the amount of chakra needed to make plasma out of the air is rather _life_ draining. So I will have to settle on smaller jutsus and strategy. This reminds me of the much needed Fūinjutsu and how I have been falling behind in my studies. To be frank, I _need_ a master, but I do not have one on hand. So I pretty much have to be extra careful with creating a seal let alone a new one. Maybe a clone would be best suited for this one due to how dangerous it is for the real person. My body is relaxing greatly to the point I could fall asleep within the warm waters of the bath. The heavenly scented oils of water lilies is a lovely smell to have every once in a while when it can be helped. Mizuki may not agree with the fact I want to take a bath, but he will never know it is me. He hardly spends any time here and often prefers to be elsewhere unless it is a _particularly_ bad day for him. I swear he is a spoil brat with no sense of self-control making Naruto into the perfect example of being a gentleman. It makes me wonder if mother would _actually_ date him without the whole 'arrange marriage' thing. Will she try to believe there is 'good' in him? Or maybe she will be able to finally see through the frail mask the boy puts up? It is hard to say at this point, but I like to think she has more sense than she is currently showing.

After my bath, I walk into my room and change into my pajamas before sitting at my desk. I turn on the light and begin some of my pre-bedtime studying session. I am memorizing the human anatomy to the point I can do it blindfolded without having any second guess. I am aiming to be a field medic after all. There is _no_ time for second guessing or fiddling my thumbs around like an idiot. Knowledge is power in this field, and I am going to have to study my little cute butt off to _insure_ my confidence within the field. Who knows…I may end up being the _youngest_ field medic known within the gates of Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village). For now, I will focus on baby steps before _leaping_ that far ahead.

Soon however, exhaustion hits me like a ton of bricks where my body is literally telling me 'sleep-or-else'. This makes me sigh, but I comply with the demands of my physical being since there is no point in arguing. I mean seriously my body will just do that anyway, but I prefer _not_ to pass out on my desk. It saves me time and cleaning. Also I rather not have a stiff neck again because I slept in a wrong position. It took me over an _hour_ just to be able to turn my head from side to side _fully_ without bursting into tears. I simply turn off my lamp and walk to bed collapsing onto the soft covers and pillows on top.

 **"** **Tomorrow is another day…I pray everything goes well…"** I say to myself before falling into a blissful dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Pure:** Thank you for your support everyone! I also want to give a big thanks to lilLovelyanime for your review and insight. She has helped me a great deal!:D I would like to also thank chobits15 for following! Everyone has been so good to me. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Page **3** of **3**

 **Chapter Seven:**

' _Setting Up'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read. So please leave a comment to fix any errors within the story itself. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the classroom, I am reading a scroll about an elemental side of chakra. I know I have water and yin because of Mizuki's genetic traits being dominant than my mother's. It is in my favor for becoming a medic since I need to have yin to use most of the medical techniques. The Mystic Palm Technique is something I have somewhat master, but I still need to work on my chakra reserves. Despite being born in a shinobi family, it is very limited compared to the clan family's reserves. I guess it is for the best because it would take me _eternity_ to have the necessary chakra control for the technique. I am however fortunate to be able to perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) just only having one _exact_ look alike clone. Still it is progress because I have one working in the garden and keeping on the routine that I have planned out. I am quite glad Mizuki and mother live in such a secluded area of the village. It keeps my secret safe _especially_ when recently give the hospital new experimental stamina potion and muscle relaxing gel. The stamina potion is very potent where they must measure according to both weight and metabolism to the _exact_ point. This is the main reason why I made the muscle relaxing gel to help those who are suffering from the side effects. It puts a _lot_ of strain on the muscles to the point it is paralyzing of pain, but the gel will help them be able to move around like go to the bathroom and such. It is to keep ninjas from being burden to the nurses and their medics on the team, but I made it clear that it does not mean go out and _train_. I made _damn_ sure I let the doctors know this because this _will_ damage their muscles _permanently_.

Sadly I got attention from both Hokage and the bastard known as Danzō. I was called into the office trying hard to remain calm because I thought I was busted. In a sense, I was due to the fact of _how_ young I am creating such medical treatments for both ninjas and civilians. At the end of it all, I convince them to allow me to skip at least one or two years in the Academy putting me in the same class as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. My birthday happens to be early spring so it is hard to say if we are two or one year apart because of date. Either way, I am still younger than them. Unfortunately I had two issues being one Danzō trying to kidnap me once and dealing with the idiotic fangirls. I still had to deal with the fangirls, but Danzō was order to stay _far_ away from me and punished for his transgression. Hokage does not fuck around when it comes to his own council members trying to stealing away the youths. Occasionally I sense I am being followed and have to divert my pathway home as well as my secret spot of gardening and training. Honestly how manage all this _still_ stumps me to this day since I had to think quickly on my feet and have a fucking _good_ ass poker face.

By the way, I need to make note on _never_ to test hormonal remedies on myself. It is because of this. I have 'bloomed' way to early where I look like everyone in my class body wise instead of a normal ten to eleven year old girl. My light lagoon blue hair reaches to my butt placed in pigtails at the back with evenly cut bangs having two thin strands on the sides of my face. I am still pale, but it has a light pink touch on it since I do spend _some_ time outside in the sun training and all. My eyes are a bright greenish blue or rather are distinctly green with bluish tint reminding of some sort of water. I do not know where, but it is a beautiful color making me believe it is a well maintain pond or something like that. I have perceived my body to be more like Ino's instead of Sakura like I thought it would be. I blame the hormones for _that_ change. I am wearing the same dark blue face mask with matching sleeveless shirt and black shorts having a tan waist apron on top. I am also in a pair of standard blue ninja sandals, having two leather brown small belts on my upper arm on each arm, and black skin tight gloves. My apron has several items in them like storage seals, snacks, and medical stuff like Band-Aids and gauzes. I decide to do so in case of emergency because this _is_ a ninja school.

To be honest, class is _supposed_ to be in session, but since Naruto is not here, Iruka-sensei went off to find him. I have been asked by Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei himself about Naruto's whereabouts, but to their dismay, I tell them I do not know. It is true that Naruto and I 'hang out', but it is nothing like 'friends'. I mostly use him to test my meals because I need to practice my chemistry for making medical supplies through cooking different and difficult dishes. The side bonus is the fact he appears happier whenever I come over with two bentos in hand at lunchtime. Mizuki is not happy about this, but he drops it knowing if he causes a scene 'people' might think he is _related_ to me. He still makes it hard on me at the school because he _tries_ to make me look bad except Iruka-sensei is the one in charge. So he does not mess with my grades, but he does bother me with the fangirls by spreading rumors about my 'fake' relationship with him. Kami, I _nearly_ sent three of them to the hospital _because_ it _had_ to resort to violence. Seriously these girls are _sooo_ stupid and envious to the point that any _proper_ judgement is gone like the last slice of cake in the Akimichi's house. This is the main reason _why_ I don't have any other friends because everyone is either afraid of them or me when angry. Naruto is the _only_ person who dares to come near me. I should be thankful since I do not have much of social skills and often get frustrated when talking to someone else. I often wonder _why_ Naruto keeps trying to be friends with me since I lose my temper more times than I count. I guess he knows that I probably _need_ someone sensing a _familiar_ feeling within me. My hurt, betrayal, sorrow, and other negative emotions he has felt before. After all, 'misery loves company'. I am guessing it does not make him feel alone, but I wish he could have chosen someone nicer than me. I hate to yell at him because his loud voice hurts my ears so much and gives me a headache.

Of course, my mother is currently away on a mission of some kind and will not return until the _day_ after graduation. Mizuki is here because he is a 'sensei', but to be frank, he is more of an 'assistant teacher' than a full blown sensei like Iruka. I can tell he is salty about that fact since it means he is 'lower' than Iruka in status within his mind. He is just a power hungry bastard like Danzō and Orochimaru, but the fact remains he is being control _by_ Orochimaru. I guess I should thank him for his 'assistance' in making the stamina potion because of his 'misadventure' with the potion Oreo left for him for giggles. After all, Mizuki is not the sharpest tool in the shed if you catch my drift.

Suddenly my attention is turn to the door since hearing the door slamming open is not a 'normal' daily task. I see Iruka-sensei holding a tied up Naruto before tossing him on the floor hard enough to hurt one's butt. I see where this going and is proven right when Iruka-sensei gets into his scolding phrase.

* * *

 **Pure:** Hi everyone, it is nice to be back. I had several issues to deal with that needed my _full_ attention and keep me from typing anything up. Also this may be the shortest or the most idiotic chapter because it is hard to focus right now. Anyway, this is to get knowledge of her background and why she is the way she is. I skip a few years on this story, but I do not know if you may want that in the other one. So please do leave a review or something telling me you would like me to skip ahead or just continue with mini-chapters. Sadly I do not remember who has favorited, reviewed, and/or is following the stories because I haven't checked. Please know that I am _**VERY THANKFUL**_ for your support on my stories. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the stories.

Page **3** of **3**


	8. Chapter 8

3 Page

 **Chapter Eight:**

' _Punishment'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read. So please leave a comment to fix any errors within the story itself. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Iruka-sensei arrives in the classroom with a tied up Naruto making me believe Naruto did something stupid again. His 'pranks' are annoying from the close-minded, but in truth, Naruto is _very_ skilled in trap making, planning, and observing his target. I do not comment on this because I know it will raise his ego quite a bit. He learns this skill for his craving of attention and why ruins a good thing? Iruka-sensei tosses Naruto in front of him purposely making it 'hurt' his rear with the sound of 'thud'. I wonder what Naruto did to make him so angry, but I soon realize it is due to defiling the monument. Inwardly sighing, I sometimes wonder what is wrong with this boy at times. Iruka-sensei stares down at Naruto taking his scolding position and expression while Naruto simply looks away. I know he is use to this, but seriously Naruto, you are making it harder on yourself by being 'rebellious'.

" **Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that."** Iruka-sensei says to Naruto making me inwardly cringe knowing _full_ well what his dream is. I mean he shouts it sooo loudly and bluntly that it is amazing no one else could figure it out. Then again, people treat him like shit so there is that prospect of the scope. The other students are 'holding' in their laughs or just watching with amusement. It sickens me how they are acting towards this poor kid at times, but there is _some_ hope with at least a few. For one, Hinata is _nothing_ like the others in the sense she _does_ care for Naruto. Sadly she is _overly_ shy as fuck. I mean _seriously_ how a person can be so bloody _shy_! It boggles the mind!

" **You shouldn't be fooling around like that."** Iruka-sensei says the man who has done the same thing in the past, irony for ya folks. Naruto just goes 'hmmm' like he does not care making me literally shake his head while having a hand on my head. I may not be his 'friend', but I still care for him. It is _hard_ not to when you know how is life is. This reaction does not go unheeded because Iruka-sensei's vein is showing and the look on his face is what tells me we are in for a long day.

" **We're going to have a review test for transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"** Iruka-sensei shouts at us while pointing towards us making everyone practically go 'EHHH?', but I simply roll up my scroll and place it in my apron. Ninja's have the best clothing for pockets and such. So we line up, and Naruto is untied to line up between Shikamaru and Sasuke. I am next to Sasuke with Haruno Sakura going first before me.

" **Haruno Sakura going! Transform!"** Sakura shouts making think she is trying a new dialect to try and 'gain' the attention of Sasuke. Smoke covers her making her 'invisible' to the naked eye only to clear showing Iruka-sensei image in her place in the 'henge' position. This is what is known as the Henge no Jutsu or the Transformation Jutsu. Sakura may be book smart, but she is shallow as fuck on focusing on Sasuke and ignoring anyone else. Well that is not _entirely_ true because she is a _Sasuke's_ fangirl. This makes her my 'archenemy' due to Mizuki's _unbelievable_ rumors. So she and I have been in a _fictional_ competition of earning the title of 'Kunoichi of the Year'. It isn't really a competition because I have more knowledge than her passing all my exams with little to no effort. It is hilarious to see her deflated face whenever sensei comments on both of us having the highest score. The reason I got the title is because I score high in the other fields of learning making her book smarts _useless_ like in the real world. As Sakura asks Sasuke about her transformation, I dig into my apron to pull out a snack before handing it to Naruto. I know he skipped breakfast, and on cue his stomach rumbled.

After Sakura is done being disappointed, I walk in front of Iruka-sensei taking position. He tells me to transform making me sigh inwardly knowing the drill. I decide to do a something a little different and have the mental image of an elegant Japanese princess in mind. I henge into the princess changing my personality along with it appearing to graceful and yet powering figure. I can sense everyone being stun and the look on Iruka-sensei's face is priceless.

" **Forgive me for my discretion. I simply could not resist the temptation."** I say with the fan over my mouth sounding sincere and beautifully like a princess causing the Iruka-sensei to stutter her replies before I change back. I put on my usual self and look at him nonchalant before walking to the 'back' of the line where Sakura is. He quickly recovers with a cough before saying, **"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."** The duck butt also known as 'Shinobi of the Year' walks in front of Iruka-sensei apparently recovered from my performance. Iruka-sensei is busy looking down at the clipboard writing our score from our transformation, but while he is writing, Sasuke transform into him like no big deal. I just roll my eyes and Iruka-sensei seems a bit startled since he stutters an 'All right'. He change back and walks to the line where I am with an _ecstatic_ Sakura next to me causing me to glare at her.

" **Next, Uzumaki Naruto."** Iruka-sensei calls out looking at him. Shikamaru and Ino giving him a hard time because he _did_ caused us to do this, but seriously both of them are idiots. Shikamaru may be a Nara, but he _needs_ to work on his skills so he can do more than support in certain situations. Ino is probably the worse because she cares more about her 'figure' and hair than she does on her shinobi career. Unfortunately, she is the _prime_ example of _all_ the fangirls in the Douchebag Club. All of them are on 'diets', care more on appearances than training, and pretty much weak little shits in general. How do they even _graduate_ is _beyond_ my comprehension! Naruto with his hands on his hips walks up with a cocky grin and makes me have a sudden flashback of the episode. All I can say to that is 'Shit, it is getting close'. Hinata is nervously disconnecting and reconnecting her index fingers as she looks at Naruto. I can play psychic right now and tell you she is wishing him luck. The girl is easy to read as Naruto is oblivious. I blame the education system on this one since all the teachers are _literally_ out to get him. He takes the position except slightly crouch over having chakra going around him gathering it. The amount is quite staggering, but I am surprise Iruka-sensei does not comment on this nor does the students. This makes me wonder if senseis are aware of Naruto's issue on creating regular clones. This only angers me greatly towards the teachers in this school to be so biases on teacher the future guardians of this village.

The room fills with smoke and soon reveals a naked blonde woman with stationary clouds covering certain parts. She is in a seductive pose blowing a kiss, and at that moment, I sense Iruka-sensei's boner and shock in one. It takes a few moments until two _fountains_ of blood spew out of his nose like geysers. How long has Iruka-sensei been single let alone have _any_ contact with a woman?! I begin to laugh so quietly noticing all the faces of my classmates. Hinata is blushing bright red matching Sasuke's. It is like the boys in the classroom just got hit with hormones, and the girls are either jealous or unsure about their sexuality. Maybe a little of both? Naruto is holding his gut laughing and pointing at Iruka-sensei. Sensei comes back with two pieces of tissues up his nose.

" **How was** _ **that?**_ **I call it the seduction technique (Oiroke no Jutsu)."** He shouts out at Iruka-sensei laughing so hard, but I just shake my head at this display of maturity. Iruka-sensei came back angrily shouting/scolding to Naruto by saying, **"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!"** To be honest, this technique will be useful for him in the future and will only prove him wrong. Thus this continues on until the 'official' class starts making return to our seats. It is another propaganda speech before going into the history and chakra reviews since we have graduations tomorrow. The propaganda is expected knowing we are the future protectors of Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village). So it is _imperative_ to have us under their influence and blind us from the truth for now since we are young. I am not surprise because if you go to any military base or academy. I _guarantee_ there will be _propaganda_ out of the ass. Maybe the truth will be like showing North Korea how _mortal_ the leader is to some of these ninjas. I mean I think the defects are the ones who could not handle the truth of the world. Well, it is something to consider thinking about, but there are other elements like their bloodlust, insanity, and empathy levels. Oh, well, while all this lecturing is going on, I am studying the scroll I was reading earlier. This is just review for me to the point it is not use in hearing it again. I can _literally_ reproduce the same speech in the same emotion and with the same hand motion and gestures. Seriously, I _need_ a break from all of this propaganda and the review on shit I _already_ know. My clone is currently busy with her routine and taking care of the animal patients I have acquired from years of healing animals for practice. I am happy mother is not here because I do not want to explain _how_ I learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique).

Page **3** of **3**


	9. Chapter 9

Page **3** of **3**

 **Chapter Nine:**

' _Annoyances'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read. So please leave a comment to fix any errors within the story itself. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

After the same old lectures and some tests, I walk to my home feeling a little bit agitated about how the day went. Mizuki is trying his _damnest_ to make me fail, but it turns to be an 'awkward' situation for him in the end. Sadly the fangirls also have to 'assist' in this manner wanting to 'impress' their Duck-butt Prince. To be honest, I surpass their expectation because of the interferences earning the title 'Kunoichi of the Year'. It does not do anything for my mood since it is only painting a target on my back with the fangirls. So one can imagine why I _prefer_ to be by myself than to deal with _those_ idiots. To add on the list is the fact that _Sasuke_ is taking notice of my skills and abilities. Talk about spreading the flames, and I _don't_ mean of 'love'… _hopefully_. Kami help me if Sasuke _thinks_ I am a possible 'suitor' for him. No wonder shinobis become addicted to alcohol or smoking.

Once I arrive home, I made sure to check on my 'patients' I have hidden in the house. I did not want Mizuki to find them and kill them because _I'm_ taking care of them. I am happy to know most of my patients can leave because their injuries have fully recovered. Unfortunately there are _plenty_ of more to replace them since it is clear these are not 'pets' of any kind. Tora came by because she is 'hiding' from the shinobi team that is in charge of finding her _again_. I pity her where I could not simply _shoo_ her away, but she knows she _can't_ stay here where she is discovered here or at the garden area. She helps me out by carefully bring certain items to me while I am treating the animals here. Sometimes I sense someone watching me, but it is not like any other's that have _tried_ to find me. This one seems more observant for some reason not daring to come close but often help animals who are too injured to make it on their own. I am thankful for that despite it being a lot of work for me. I am actually surprise that the Inuzuka Clan members have come by to talk to me about a career in their vet. At the same time, I am happy they are not asking for me. It means no one really notices me except at the hospital, but I am _extra_ vigilant on such things. I do not _want_ to deal with Danzō again. This is the main reason I have _slowed_ down my progress down or at the very least hid them from 'sight'.

Finishing the treatments of the animals, I fix something to eat for my patients and myself before going out to make my clone is unhinge. Mizuki is not going home knowing he will be planning to use Naruto for his idiotic plans. I know Naruto is safe with Iruka-sensei spending bonding time right now. This is a good thing for him to have more faith in adults, but I am glad he trusts me well enough, I guess. I will admit that it is pushing it a bit. I have yelled at him, and yet he surprises me during lunchtime when I ask him how we could be friends. He tells me that I am very nice in giving him delicious food and being pleasant around him despite me losing my temper with him. Naruto also informs me that 'Jiji' tells him the meaning behind my yelling making him believe I am doing it on his behalf. I guess it is true because I do scold him for being picky and helping him whenever I see him having a difficult time. To be honest, I am just annoyed at the fact he is having a hard time with his training and learning. It is something I simply could _not_ ignore. _Every_ student should have _equal_ opportunities within the Academy and not _segregated_ by _any_ means. This leaves me so _frustrated_ at the teachers and staff members as well as villagers! How do you build a _strong_ community if you treat others like shit?!

" **Okay, time for me to leave. Tora, come with me please. I need this place to quiet for the patients here."** I say once everyone is fed and begin to head out towards the garden and shed wanting to check on progress. My clone dishenged, and I could _feel_ the progress of the stamina training making me sigh. I _still_ have issues with my stamina making me want to cry at the fact I am so far behind. It is so exasperating to see I am not where I _want_ to be, but I will accept it nevertheless. After all, I am _overly_ powerful compare to the fangirls. Tora senses my dismay and give me a soft rub while purring. I gently scratch her behind the ears earning more purrs from her as we arrive to the garden. I check on my plants making sure to take notes on the progress of the plants and look over the building itself. I want to make sure the structure is fine and taking care of the plants where my clone has left off before doing my routine.

Dealing with the repairs of the building, I sigh to myself and walk to the shed to see what I can do with making a new healing serum. I have begun creating a new powerful serum, but it appears to have some issues with the stabilizing the liquid firstly. It appears to be the combination I use to _make_ the serum. According to the notes, it is _strongly_ suggesting to heat the serum once I have the correct combination. Tora left me after my second attempt in fear of being blown up or something, but the reaction is not that bad for humans. Her ears are a _lot_ more sensitive than mine so it is reasonable for her to leave during this process of experimentation. I continue on, but I made sure to take notes about _everything_ with this since it is important not to make the same mistake as before.

By the time I am satisfied, it is dark making me inwardly sigh at this fact. I know I need to work on dinner for my patients and me before doing anything else. I want to make sure my patients are being cared for while in my care or home in this case. I head towards the house wanting to make dinner before taking a nice relaxing bath. I mean today was _really_ stressful for me. I can use some time to myself, and I have been dying to try my new scented bath oils I have purchase. I love the scent of lavender and honey dew. I know I have some Sakura Blossom scent, but I am a little sick of the scent. It is _too_ common for my taste. I make it to the kitchen and begin cooking with the thought of tomorrow night. What am I _going_ to do? I know Naruto will defeat Mizuki, but…something is telling me this will not be the case. If so, how am I going to stop it? Seriously gut, _don't_ just tell me _something_ will go wrong without _any_ details! Ugh, talk about ruining the mood. Oh, well, I continue with the meal until I am able to feed everyone and myself included. I am very gentle when feeding my patients despite them being only animals, but I also made sure it is not too much. I do not want them to be over fed where I have to clean up a huge mess in the morning. I know tomorrow is the final test where I earn my hitai-ate and have to perform the next test with a team and a sensei. Sighing to myself, I finish cleaning up the mess and head upstairs to the bathroom looking forward for that bath. I mean do you _honestly_ think I don't deserve this, and then you're all fucking hypocrites! My muscles are _super_ tense right now and will lock up if I _don't_ soak it.

In the bathtub, I sink down having my hair securely in a bathing cap so my hair doesn't get wet. Feeling my soreness lessen almost instantly, I let out a nice long comforting sigh. I have my eyes close and a smile upon my lips making me _beyond_ blissful. This _**IS**_ heaven. I have forgotten my troubles and burdens for this moment just enjoying the overall heavenly time. I must have the anime kitty face because I _know_ how a cat feels when they have _everything_ go right or on catnip. The wonderful new scent of the Moonlight Path is nearly hypnotic to this perfect occasion. Oh, my, I wonder if mother would like this scent as well. I will recommend it to her, but it is ultimately up to her in the end. Oh, my Kami, I feel _soooo_ FABULOUS! Remind me again _why_ shinobis don't bath at home? It is probably due to being 'exposed', but at the very least, we could go to the baths at the bathhouse.

When I finish with my bath and quick shower, I walk into my room while drying off my hair still feeling _fabulous_. I stretch a little before dressing in my silky blue pajamas feeling more like a queen now. Collapsing upon my bed feeling as if I am a queen, I sigh once more before snuggling into my pillow ecstatically and almost instantly falling asleep. All I know is if I die, then I would have died a happy person right now.

* * *

 **Purely:** Hey, I mention I got internet back, but my mind is all over the place. So it is difficult for me to type up these chapters. I manage this because I did something _amazing_ as in I _actually_ built a house in Sims 4. This is a _HUGE_ deal because I _never_ built my own house in the Sims series. Anyway, I thank you all for being patient for me and all. Also _**THANK YOU**_ for your support! :D COOKIES FOR ALL! *gives cookies*

Page **3** of **3**


	10. Chapter 10

[4]

 **Chapter Ten:**

' _Graduation'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read. So please leave a comment to fix any errors within the story itself. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Waking up early in the morning, I did my morning routine feeling a little more _anxious_ than normal knowing full well what today _is_. I just hope the feeling of dread will go away because I _don't_ want to lose _any_ concentration on my test. Otherwise Mizuki will jump on me like a lioness upon an unexpecting gazelle. Personally I like not giving him any ammunition to use against me during the graduation process. I fear him _greatly_ today because he _is_ one of the 'testers' in the graduation procedures to grade our performances. I would have given up _all_ hope of succeeding if not for the fact they are _paired_ up with other testers. This gives me a _fair_ chance of passing through it without so much fear, but knowing him, he has something up his sleeve. Kami, I _**LOATHE**_ the man so much.

After finishing up my breakfast, I sigh knowing what is needed and how the school day will be cut short _because_ of the exam. I quickly preform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). I give my clone the usual check sheet of my daily chores and training routine. She nods before running off to start on the list meaning she will be out of sight from the public. We are the same both mind and body, but the difference is point of view. In one sense, it is still my point of view but going through an altered path rather than going to the academy. I will not be able to know what she has done or is doing until she is dismissed. It is a _headache_ at first, but it is now a dull migraine since I have become accustom to it. I begin to head off still early for class, but it is best to get there quickly to get the best seats _away_ from Duck-Butt Prince and his 'worshipers'.

As I am jumping towards the academy, my thoughts go back to what has happened yesterday with Naruto and his new jutsu. I can't help wonder how many girls are in denial from seeing a naked woman. To be honest, I can go either way at this point because what I want is _someone_ I can stand. Sadly most girls and guys are off due to how annoying they are or the fact they are _fans_ of Sasuke. It makes me believe that my only _sane_ option is being asexual as in just being single for the rest of my life. I mean look at how well Kakashi Hatake turned out…Yeah, I do _not_ know how to feel about it. It is one of those things where I leave to fated bullshit ordeal. Speaking of single, my thoughts begin to drift towards Iruka-sensei once more. Why was _he_ single? He _practically_ screams out 'a dream come true' type of guy. Is he holding out on someone…? Wait, it is my mother, isn't it? I remember the first day of school when mother took me to school, and he is _staring_ at her. Oh, my Kami… _why_ am I even surprise?! Fuck, of course, he has a thing with my mother! Ugh, this is why I _need_ to stop being a scattered brain twat at times because it might be a damning flaw.

Arriving at the school, I walk into my classroom and take a seat by the window in the back knowing the fangirls will be too busy trying to get the seat next to Sasuke. I would find it amusing if not for the fact their screams/screeches make my ears want to _bleed_. Sighing to myself , I pull out my scroll and unseal my anatomy book once more to review my knowledge on human anatomy. I am just wanted to think about the possibilities of deformities and such. So I continue my studies on this, but I am only a _beginner_ level in Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) only having one or two new ones, but so far I practice my chakra sensing. I am not an Uzumaki by _any_ stretch of the imagination and my focus is place all over the place to study it more indepth. My stamina and chakra training is what takes the most time as well as _other_ things. Honestly I am _quite_ impressed with the fact I have managed to do such things without being overwhelmed. No wonder I kept getting headaches when I dispel my clones.

When it is nearly time for class to start, I notice for the first time in a while that Naruto is in class on time. It would be strange if anyone did not know what today was. He is determined to pass the graduation exam this year than to stay another year back. I'll give him the title of dogged resolve. Naruto is someone who is strong willed to the point where it is just pure stubbornness. Sometimes I wished to have _half_ of that, but knowing what I know, I have gained this fear of change. It is not the change of within me but a change in plot. I _know_ the consequences of the change of my character, but the plot is _far_ scarier than _anything_ else. It is because it will cause an _unknown_ effect. I can't be sure of what is going to happen next or what is going on in general. The meeting with the council and Hokage is something that I did _not_ foresee happening. At the time, I was panicking within myself ready to shit myself then and there, but I kept my wits to myself. This allowed me to avoid any _major_ changes, but the Hokage and council _is_ watching me with one eye open. So I have to keep my secrets and such close to my chest acting like I am _always_ being watch.

My thoughts are interrupted by Iruka-sensei's chakra signature and the door opening. He walks into the room with several sheets of paper in hand and places them on the desk. Iruka-sensei picks up one and begins his speech while _occasionally_ looking down at the sheet.

" **We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door."** He says standing tall with one of his arms behind his back looking up at the class. All I can think at the moment is 'so it all starts now'. I have been training and dealing with Mizuki's abuse for a _long_ time to get to this point. How do I feel? I feel like I can do laps all day while shitting out a brick. Nerves of steel, my ass! Written exams are easy to do because there is only Iruka-sensei grading them, but Mizuki will be there. I can only _pray_ Iruka-sensei keeps him from doing something during the exam or Mizuki is in too deep of thought. Iruka-sensei _knows_ the relationship of me and Mizuki is _toxic_ at best, but I _highly_ doubt he knows that Mizuki is my father.

" **The subject will be the replication technique."** Speaking of shitting out bricks, I believe Naruto is _now_ ready to do so. I _know_ he sucks at it because he has _waaaaaayyyyyyy_ too much chakra within him. You think I am being dramatic. I am sad to say that I am not this time. I can sense _his_ abundance of chakra _and_ an even _stronger_ more 'hateful' version within his tummy. The only reason being is because I often used him as a test subject for advancing my chakra sensing skills. So with that being said, let the exams begin… I'm soo fucked right now.

Sometime has pass when my name is called. Amaya would be first to do it if not for the fact I do not 'possess' a last name. My mother does, but Mizuki signed me up in the academy making it seem like I am an orphan. Lovely man isn't he? Sadly I get called _before_ Naruto making me think this was _definitely_ something about being hateful towards the container thing. I smile softly at Naruto giving him a soft squeeze on his shoulder before leaving him alone and hoping he feels better. I do not say much to him and sometimes he _believes_ I am a mute forgetting the fact I can talk. Yeah, despite me yelling at him often, Naruto tends to think I am mute. Brilliant.

" **Amaya-san, please preform the replicate technique."** Iruka-sensei says kindly ignoring the 'stink eye' I was receiving from Mizuki. Inwardly I roll my eyes at Mizuki before getting into stance because it is part of the requirement. How do I know? Because they make you fucking do it in a _specific_ stance until you get it _perfectly_. I'm dead serious. You don't know how many times I had to redo it because I was a few centimeters off but _still_ made a damn good clone. I preform it like was second nature to me because unlike the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). It requires _less_ chakra to do so meaning it is the _easiest_ technique for beginners unless you are like Naruto with _overly_ abundant chakra and crappy control.

" **Very good, Amaya-san. Come get your hitai-ate (forehead protector)."** Iruka-sensei says proudly acting fatherly by handing me mine. I grab it and say my thanks while bowing to Iruka-sensei ignoring Mizuki before walk out. Like fuck am I going to show Mizuki _any_ respect after the shit he put me through for most of my life. I open the door in the front of the school looking at all those who passed or failed. Some kids were crying while their parents are comforting them. Those who passed are with their parents being told how proud they are and such. Unfortunately for me, I have no one just like Sasuke to say those things to me or celebrate with me, but unlike him, Naruto is the person who I would prefer to celebrate with.

Sitting beneath the tree with the swing, I watch the students talk to one another congratulating each other and such. I did not bother putting my on because to me this is a _heavy_ burden. Putting it on means I am _ready_ for what lies ahead of me. I _don't_ feel ready for going forth and being a shinobi. I am not even ready for what will happen ahead. I am _terrified_ at what I will _have_ to face and _hate_ it. Why couldn't I have been born a civilian? Why did I have to be related to _that_ douchebag? Why do I feel so alone _now_? I can feel myself getting worked up and my eyes getting watery. I passed my exam, but I could not pass the harsh reality with it. I _knew_ of the consequences of going on this path and yet…I'm still unprepared for it. Mentally I am not sure on _anything_ while physically surpassing my once known pierce and some of my own senseis. This will be my struggle throughout life until I can _firmly_ accept it mentally. How soon will it be? I do not know.

" **Hey, Amaya-chan…what's wrong?"** Naruto asks looking at me sitting on the swing trying to 'appear' fine, but I can see the pain in his eyes. How can I be so selfish? Apparently the answer is _very_ easy. **"You pass! That's great!"** He says forcing a smile on his face, but all I can do is stare at him blinking away the tears from my eyes.

"… **Yeah…I-I guess I did…I'm sorry!"** I say before running off leaving my hitai-ate on the ground and hearing Naruto yell out 'Wait, Amaya-chan!' I couldn't face him. Seeing him like that and the way I was thinking…I'm such a coward. I can feel the tears roll down my face. I feel sooo ashamed and guilty knowing I have passed with such thoughts and doubt in my heart and mind. I always heard him out wanting and being determined to become Hokage and yet… Why am I even here?

[4]


	11. Chapter 11

4 Page

 **Chapter Eleven:**

' _Drama'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read. So please leave a comment to fix any errors within the story itself. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Running blindly, I end up in a place where there is an abandon building being overgrown by weeds, vine, and other type of greenery. I just collapse behind it and cry my little heart out unable to hold it any longer. I can't hold it back because the realization is just _so_ overbearing. What makes it worse is the fact I feel this way around the _one_ person who _wanted_ what I got the _most_. I guess I am _still_ a child despite my body and mind being a _lot_ older than it is supposed to be. I wish I could have been stronger for Naruto, but seeing his face while being on edge is what pushed me over.

After a while of crying, I _finally_ stop crying either because I am dehydrated or just exhausted from it. I lie there feeling unable to move and wanting to just lie there. I know that Tora is good with the patients and have some leftovers in the fridge for them to eat. I am not in a mood to handle the patients _especially_ with my mental state in havoc. I do not want to risk hurting them because I am _so_ distracted to mend their wounds. I stare up at the sky seeing it is _very_ close to being night through the tree's canopy. How long has it been since I did this? I can't seem to recall when I just lie down and watch the sky in a while. Searching my memories, I realize that I have _never_ done things like this except yesterday night with the bath.

Suddenly I sense someone coming here to my surprise, but what makes my heart sink to my stomach is _who_ the chakra belongs to. Naruto is here, and it is too late for me to simply make an 'escape'. Unfortunately I _know_ he sees me making me wince fearing he will harshly judge me despite the fact I _know_ from the anime and manga series he never will do so.

" **Ack! Amaya-chan, there you are! I've been loo-uh, are you alright?"** Naruto asks seeing me and taking notice of my condition. I know my eyes must be red and puffy from all the crying I did. I slowly sit up staring at my hands in my lap unable to look him in the eyes.

" **I-I'm just…unbalanced right now…um, it is a girl thing. I-I forgot to take some medicine for it…I-it's** _ **really**_ **embarrassing."** I say to him not looking at him acting shy instead of telling him the truth fearing he would hate me. I went so far in my act to cover my face and shake it acting 'embarrassed' about it. I can sense Naruto's confusion because he is not a girl and will surely ask his 'Jiji' later about it. I manage to look up at him noticing the scroll on his back making me blink for a moment.

" **Um, Uzumaki-kun, why is there a scroll on your back?"** I ask pointing at the scroll on his back. Naruto simply smiles informing me about what he plans on doing and _who_ told him about it. Well shit…

" **Well, I guess I can help you since I ran out on you like that. Let us try the first jutsu in the scroll first."** I say getting on my knees slightly behind Naruto looking over his shoulder as he opens the scroll. It did not take long for his expression to quickly change for excitement to horror seeing as the first jutsu is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu).

" **Let's see, the first technique is…Multiple Shadow Replication. What? I'm not good at!"** Naruto says slapping the side of his head with his left hand causing me to giggle a little at his reaction. He looks up at me and pouts at me as if I was mocking him.

" **Now, now, Uzumaki-kun, may be this one is different. Think of it** _ **another**_ **way of learning the clone technique. Come on. I'll help you out."** I smile standing up and offer a hand towards him. He smiles his big grin and _loudly_ cheers before we get started in 'learning' the jutsu. I know I have already done it, but it does not hurt to practice it with him. After all, Naruto's staple moves is the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Replication).

* * *

Note to self: 'Naruto has _waaayyy_ too much energy and is best not to _try_ to outdo him.' I think to myself panting alongside him after an _intense_ training session. Sure, I have _agreed_ to this, but this kid _really_ needs to tone down on how hyper or excitable he gets. Sheesh, I think my shadow clone may have _felt_ the attempts of me trying to help Naruto out. I hope she is still around. I _totally_ forgot about her when I ran out here in my blind haste.

" **Y-you did it, Uzumaki-kun…You'll be able…to graduate…now."** I say between ragged breaths being stupid to think I could keep up with this kid on chakra level. I falsely assume I did and am currently paying the price for it with the feeling of exhaustion. At least I got a good workout with my chakra reserves.

" **Y-yeah, thanks, Amaya-chan! You helped out a lot!"** Naruto yells in my ear earning him a whack on the head causing him to pout but says nothing more. He already knows I hit him upside the head each time he is too loud, but his goofy smile returns seconds later.

" **Heh…you would have…learned it with…or without my help."** I say feeling a bit embarrassed about the compliment since I really did not deserve it. Luckily before he could respond to my comment, Iruka-sensei appears in front of us bent forward with his fists on his legs. He has his 'scolding' face on ready to lecture us to the next century.

" **Hey, Naruto…Amaya."** Iruka-sensei says while Naruto just places a hand on the back of his neck and rubs it. He chuckles a bit knowing he has been caught, but I doubt Naruto knows how _significate_ the scroll is on his back. This catches Iruka-sensei's attention making him a little apprehensive since it _is_ different reaction from his 'usual' behavior of being caught. Naruto helps me up before placing his hand back on the back of his neck.

" **Oh, man, we got caught. We only learned one technique."** Naruto says proudly making want to face palm knowing he _just_ made me his 'accomplice'. Well, I guess Mizuki can get two birds with one stone now. Iruka-sensei appears to be in thought looking over us carefully seeing how we were pretty worn from our training. Naruto soon continues on opening his eyes and arms widely by saying, **"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I can do it! If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?"** He says with utmost confidence. This is not a bravado display people. We did a _lot_ of _fucking_ clones to succeed. Believe it! Also this is the part where Mizuki shows his _true_ colors to Naruto, Iruka-sensei, and Hokage. This shocks Iruka-sensei to the point where he asks, **"Who said that?"** I wanted to be sassy and say 'my dad', but that would be somewhat 'awkward' considering the fact they do not know _who_ my dad is.

" **Mizuki-sensei!"** Naruto says before hopping around showing the scroll and continue on saying, **"He told me about this place and this scroll."** When he turns around, both Iruka-sensei and I froze. Iruka-sensei probably froze in realization while I did because he was here. This makes Naruto pause in confusion. Suddenly hearing thrown projectiles, I quickly pull Naruto while Iruka-sensei pushed him getting 'nailed' by them. On the other hand, Naruto is sitting on my stomach and I am regretting the fact I am here now. He is fucking heavy!

" **I'm surprised you found out about this place."** Mizuki says in his cocky tone looking down from a tree branch while I pushed Naruto off. Sakura does not need a diet, but Naruto fucking does! Kami, my stomach will bruise if I don't use a cream on it soon.

" **I see, so that's how it is."** Iruka-sensei says finally putting two and two together and holding a somewhat shitty fighting stance. To be fair, he does have some shrikans and kunais sticking out of him like a pincushion.

" **Naruto, hand over the scroll."** Mizuki says before looking at me and watches me place my arm in front of him protectively.

" **No, Uzumaki-kun, do** _ **not**_ **give this bastard of child the scroll! After all, no one knows my father's intentions better than** _ **I**_ **, his** _ **only**_ **daughter."** I say glaring up at the man pretty much accepting the fact that he _is_ my father…well biologically _yes_. He looks piss at me and I simply pull out a kunai taking a stance knowing this is going to be a _looong_ night.

"… **Wh-what?! Mizuki-sensei is Amaya's dad! Wh-what's going on here?!"** Naruto asks looking sooo confuse alongside with Iruka-sensei, but he is swiftly to move on. He probably realizes I can give him the rundown when we _aren't_ in a life or death situation. Iruka-sensei pulls out the kunai in his leg and turns his head towards us. Fuck, I am in this mess too. I blame my emotions for this!

" **Naruto, Amaya, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!"** Iruka-sensei explains the situation more on Naruto's behalf. I mean the child is in shock, and his brain is getting trying to get over it. He soon glares up at the man in the tree who looks down with on hand on his hip… I think he secretly in the closet and want to have butt sex with Iruka-sensei…Kami! I _need_ to stop thinking of random stuff when in a stressful situation!

" **Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that."** Mizuki says and I immediately interrupt him before he could lift his hand up to offer it towards him.

" **Dude, what the fuck are you on? Didn't Iruka-sensei** _ **just**_ **basically said 'protect the scroll from Mr. Dickface Mcgee? You're argument is invalid!"** I shout at him inwardly face palming at the stupidity of the name, but I did bring up a point. If Iruka-sensei was _truly_ afraid of him having it, then why did he tell us to keep it _away_ from Mizuki? Logic, how do I adore thee? Naruto stares dumbfound between me and Mizuki. Mizuki _wants_ to kill me right now since I can _feel_ his killing intent pouring unto me.

" **What?"** Naruto manages to say looking at Iruka-sensei because I'm a little busy with my 'glaring contest' with daddy dearest at the moment. Also if I look away, then he would _definitely_ try another 'sneak attack' like before. Damn you, Mizuki! Damn you for not having honor…and penis... FUCK! I did it again!

" **What are you saying, Mizuki?! Don't believe him, Naruto."** Iruka-sensei looking at Naruto meanwhile I am having a little mental crying session of possessing such stupidity. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me.

* * *

 **Purely:** I am leaving it here because it is nearly one in the morning, and my head feels like bashing into something. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next in the latest chapter of  Dragon Ball-no wait, I mean A Father's Mistake **.**

4 | Page


	12. Chapter 12

3 Page

 **Chapter Twelve:**

' _Well…Fuck'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read. So please leave a comment to fix any errors within the story itself. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Writhing in pain, I lie on the ground praying the antidote kicks in soon from my own stock. I should have _known_ Mizuki would have taken some of my _own_ toxins. It is a good thing I am such a _dutiful_ fucking scout…Ugh, life sucks right now. Naruto had run off and is currently listening to us talk with Dickface. How am I related to this bastard? I may _never_ know. Kami must _really_ love me to put me in this position. The situation appears grim with Iruka-sensei pin to a tree and Mizuki standing over me. I _had_ to get a small cut from his kunai, didn't I?

" **Tch, stupid bitch, I am surprise you aren't screaming yet."** Mizuki says looking down at me and kick me. I bit my tongue knowing he is doing this to get to Iruka-sensei and Naruto. Also the fact of me screaming to this bastard makes me sick to my stomach. I would sew my mouth shut than give this little fucker the _pleasure_ he craves so dearly. He soon turns his attention back to Iruka-sensei apparently bored of me…I honestly do not know how to feel about that at the moment. I can only watch him as he stands there like a proud peacock and talk to him.

" **What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?"** Mizuki says still standing by me, and before Iruka-sensei could respond, I spoke.

" **B-because you are a fool…T-the Scroll of S-Sealing should** _ **n-never**_ **be given t-to a** _ **ch-child**_ **like you!"** I say to him pissing him off and earning a swift kick in the gut making me cough. Damn it! First it's my spine and now my gut. What's next my vagina…? Oh, Kami, I hope not.

" **Amaya! Leave her alone, Mizuki!"** Iruka-sensei says trying hard to get from where he is at, but sadly unless someone helps him out. He is pretty much stuck to the tree. I am thankful the antidote is taking effect, but my stomach is cramping up now. Could this be because of the kick and Naruto's fat ass?

" **Forget about her for now. You're an idiot. Naruto is the same as me."** Mizuki says causing me to snort and earn a kick in the stomach again. Well at least it is not my nether regions, but I am fucking sick of being a kicking dummy for him. Iruka just glares up at him into his eyes showing his raw anger and simmering hatred for him. By Kami, if looks could kill, then Mizuki would be dead a hundred times and then some.

" **Same as you?"** Iruka-sensei says allowing the words to sink in making him even more piss with me ready to rip a new one out of Mizuki. Damn me for making such good toxins and poisons! Brilliances are a punishment than a reward.

" **Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that, Naruto, the monster fox, won't use its powers."** Mizuki says like it is a matter of fact, but I know better. That scroll may contain the answers to unlocking the demon within Naruto, but it can never heal the wounds of a damage person. Also we _used_ it for one jutsu, but that is not what makes me mad. What makes me _furious_ is the fact _he_ is accusing Naruto of being the _literal_ fox demon…Motherfucker, I will _sooo_ poison your prison food with exlax or some equivalent.

" **Yeah, you're right.** _ **If**_ **he was a monster fox."** Iruka-sensei says as a matter of fact, but the pause in between the sentences was annoying. Does he not know that Naruto is _listening_ right now? **"But Naruto is different. He's…He's an excellent student that I recognize as well as Amaya. Both hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes them."** Iruka-sensei says making an anime vein appear on the side of my head. So I trip on a blood pebble _one_ time during taijutsu lessons, and _that_ makes me clumsy. Bitch, you are _sooo_ lucky I have to wait for the antidote to kick in before I can move. **"They know the pain of others. He's not a monster fox, and she's not useless. They are Amaya and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"** Awww, that is sooo sweet, but I am still slapping you for the comment about me being fucking clumsy. It does get a tear for its beauty though from sincere words. This _clearly_ cracks Mizuki seeing his eye twitch in disgust before reaching back for his big shuriken and begins to spin it while charging at him saying, **"What an idiot. Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take it back. Die now."** Thankfully before things got out of hand, Naruto kneed him in the chin sending him skidding across the field.

" **Damn you…"** Mizuki says getting up from the hit slowly. Good job, Naruto. Now kick him in the groin, and we be all good. Like fuck do I want this fucker to have any more kids. Naruto stands in front of him staring at him menacingly.

" **Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei or Amaya. I'll kill you if you do."** Bravo Naruto, but you are a little late on the part of protecting me. We _definitely_ need to work on your timing boy. I _can't_ handle this if I keep gutted in the mist of battle.

" **Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash."** Mizuki shouts _very_ agitated, but I just grin knowing Naruto is not some 'dumb' kid. He can fight in ways that Mizuki can _barely_ do himself. Naruto takes the henge stance.

" **Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you."** Naruto says making me wonder if Mizuki _really_ wants to push his luck. Then again, this _is_ Mizuki we're talking about.

" **Why don't you try it** _ **if**_ **you can, you monster fox!"** Mizuki is sooo going to wish he was _never_ born. He basically challenges Naruto's word, and thus made his death bed. I begin to sit up because now the toxin is neutralized from my system when Naruto basically made a thousand shadow clones of himself _surrounding_ Mizuki. Iruka-sensei looks shock, but soon is replaced with pride making me smile. I _knew_ Naruto could do it, and it is always satisfying to see your hard work prosper.

* * *

After the beaten Mizuki is arrested and our reports/silence, all three of us walk to the ramen place for something to eat since it is late at night. Unfortunately I still have not been feeling well even when the antidote has taken care of the toxin. I also have my hitai-ate (forehead protector) from Naruto and is wearing on my right arm. I had explained to Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and Naruto about Mizuki being my father and pretty much an abusive prick. I also plead to keep it a secret from my mother which is respected.

" **Amaya-chan, are you alright?"** Naruto asks as I rub my stomach to make even Iruka-sensei look at me with a worried expression. I just smile a little at them.

" **I'm fine…but I need to use the restroom."** I say and pardon myself to go into the restroom having an inkling of what is going on. I hope it is not. I reach to the bathroom and pull down my britches only to blink before shouting, **"FUUUUCK!"** Kami _really_ loves me so.

* * *

 **Purely:** Hello everyone and welcome to the latest chapter of A Father's Mistake. I hope you this chapter and thank you for all your Support!

3 Page


	13. Chapter 13

Page **3** of **3**

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

' _Nervous Wreck'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Lying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling, I am unable to sleep while thoughts run through my mind about tomorrow's event. It does not help being on my 'cycle' and being unable to do _anything_ about the hormonal part of it, or at least until my mom returns from her mission. My thoughts are currently stuck on the topic about the team assignment announcement. If I am not given to a team and sent directly to the reserves, then there is a _high_ chance of Danzō getting his hands on me…Ew, I _need_ to rephrase that. I _really_ did not need _that_ mental image in my mind. Ugh…FUCK MY LIFE! I place both of my palms of my hands over my eyes and roll back and forth on my bed until I fell off of my bed.

" **Ouchie…stupid hard floor…"** I say out loud while rubbing my butt feeling where I definitely hit it. Sighing I got up from the floor and dust myself off. It is best I get ready for the Academy and face my fate whatever it may be. I notice the time making me realize I did not _sleep_ at _all_ last night. So I am going to be _super-uber_ cranky and with my hormones raging. Oh, Kami, have mercy upon those who I will have to endure of a couple of years, or at least _until_ I am able to get some birth control. Walking to my closet, I quickly grab an already planned outfit for the next step in life. Hey, I planned for most things except for my experiments results and _fucking_ **HORMONES**! I had to deal with _minor_ tailoring to fix the outfit, but thankfully it wasn't _extreme_. I head to the bathroom and begin my morning routine.

* * *

My outfit is a tight sleeveless masked black shirt, a pair of naval blue pants with matching sandals, skin-hugging black gloves, and white apron in the front with pockets. This is basic without any additions with wild colors like Naruto or Sakura. They do not know how to blend in the shadows, but it is a _small_ factor since the other ninja could _sense_ your chakra before locating you with their eyes. Also I believe that they do not know _what_ to _truly_ expect in the real world, but I partially blame the society on that place. They make them appear god-like, but they are merely mortals who learn to harness such power. Sadly the truth is they died in their pride due to using such power or become _tremendously_ weak afterwards. It takes a _large_ amount of chakra and concentration to do them not to mention the amount of training and such.

" **One ninja can't do it alone. This is why we are put in teams in the first place."** I say to myself brushing my hair thinking on what kind of hairstyle do I want. In the end, I put it in a high ponytail and put my headband beneath my bangs sighing softly to myself. I pass the first test, now time to see if I can pass the second one. I am _totally_ screwed.

* * *

In the kitchen, I make my lunch with extra for the positive case scenario where I am given a team. Always expect the best, but prepare for the worse. I really don't want to leave this village, but to prevent Danzō from getting his grubby hands on my experiments; I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep that _away_ from _him_. These research notes could give him enough prep work on the next biggest rejuvenating elixir. Sadly they will fail in comprehending what the properties of the human body trying hard to simply recover during battle than _expanding_ the life span of a ninja/civilian. I think Hokage is _fully_ aware of my position upon graduating from the Academy. He will try to assist me, but even the Hokage has his limit within the government of this realm. While thinking all this, I _nearly_ burn the rice and mess up my slices, but luckily I caught it before I made the mistake. Sheesh, talk about being 'mind-full'. I decide to focus on my cooking than anything else. I doubt I will be able to control my shadow clones if I created them in my condition. So I will have to keep my work for a minimum now until I am able to have got my hands on some birth control. Oh, well, it is a small sacrifice to make during this dark time.

After finishing my picnic and packing some stomach medicine, I know my teammates will be hungry. The stomach medicine is because there is _always_ someone who has a 'sensitive' stomach. So I want to make sure I cover my basics with social interactions. I want to build a good relationship with my team before our next test for being an _official_ genin. This will allow us to work together a lot more easily than just being a team of strangers. I seal away the lunch to keep it 'fresh' and look at the clock to see the time. I sigh softly to myself and walk to the front of the door. It is time for me to leave if I want to get there quick enough for me to avoid the fangirls and get a better seat without worry about 'Lord Duck-Butt's' choice in the seating arrangements. I also want to see how Naruto is doing since he will be on time knowing how excited he was last night. Others may think he is a failure, but he has an upcoming comeback due to how people are so swift to judge him negatively.

Hopping from tree branch to tree brank, my thoughts return to my previous doubts and worries. I am thankful for packing the stomach medicine. I think I will get an ulcer from worrying about this. I can only hope for the best now. I want to have _some_ insurance to know I will be safe from _him_. It makes me feel on edge, and _that_ is not how I _want_ to feel about today. I mean I have been getting very high scores in my classes except for some Kunoichi classes that I skipped. During those times was from my patient's condition in need of constant care from me than any other animal. Also they had to undergo some complicated procedure of some kind. It is not _too_ complicated, but it needed for my presences in general to keep everyone else in order. I mean there have been cases where I had to set a bone in place, and the animal was in heat. So I am essentially tied with Sakura Haruno due to those skips, but I really do not believe we are evenly matched. She is _completely_ weak, her intelligent is clearly neglected from her 'fantasies', and finally her overall act of 'cute' is excessively annoying. I will bet that she is bipolar or developing a 'second' self. At least Ino Yamanaka is herself meaning she does accept herself completely and doesn't _need_ to change _too_ much for another. Sadly both of them are really idiots when it comes to 'Lord Duck-Butt's' affection. Seriously it is _apparent_ he is _not_ interested in girls at the moment. I believe he is either gay which explains a lot really _or_ he is plan asexual. I would not be surprise if he is _still_ 'in the closet' about his _true_ feelings and such. I mean all these girls are idiots except for Hinata, and I _know_ she only has eyes for Naruto meaning he is _screwed_ on that relationship.

Arriving at school, I notice some 'unexpected' students here. It is quite odd, but it can be explained by their joy and excitement for today. They think they hit it big and are 'finally' genin unaware of the next step/test they will need to face for them to be 'completely' official. I know all of them did not read to _heavily_ into the pamphlet at the beginning of the year let alone pass the front of it. I look through it to see what _exactly_ I am going through for several years of my life making this a _permanent_ life choice. The irony of all this is most of the children here will most likely become meat shields of medics depending on chakra control. Civilian ninjas are not known to being a well 'developed' ninja because of their limited chakra reserves. I am a little above a civilian, but I still _need_ to work hard in order to keep up with those who are from clans. The clan members are a _must_ survive category in any battle and such. It is because of bloodline special talents and abilities really. Other than that, it is pretty much filling positions in need like medics, soldiers, scouts, and all that.

In the classroom, I see more seats taken including 'Lord Duck-Butt' claiming one. I mentally sigh and walk to an empty desk near a window. Naruto is not here just yet, but I know he will run in here like an excitable puppy. Naruto is predictable at this point of time, but I do wish he could contain some of that _massive_ energy. The little kid has a _huge_ amount of energy to the point it reminds me too much of the Energizer Bunny. Oh, Kami, have mercy upon my soul if he brings up _that_ topic when he arrives here. I will hurt the poor boy worse than Sakura's punches.

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Hey everyone! I am not dead, but I am having issues with how I want to plan what it will be like. One way is to replace Sakura and have her replaced with Amaya as a team member of Team 7. The other way is to just add her on the team or create a whole new team. These options are hard to choose from. My brain is ready hurting from Christmas coming up and such. This is not the best chapter, but I had some stuff come up so please excuse me for being so slow. Also I want to give a _**MAJOR THANKS**_ to you all for enjoying and supporting the series. It is because of ya'll that I am able to continue to type chapters for this story.

Page **3** of **3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

' _False Alarm'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Sitting at the desk with my head prop up, I stare out of the window not caring about what is going on around me. They are just naively happy to be able to 'graduate' the Academy and looking forward to being a genin and live their fantasies of being a 'shinobi'. Sadly it is _all_ the greatest illusion given to us since childhood. I guess it is a necessary lie for recruitment to ensure a healthy number of soldiers to defend the village. Honestly I just don't really know how to feel about it all being an 'older' mind. I can understand both sides of the argument making it hard for me to dispute it. After a few moments, a _very_ familiar chakra signature comes into the door heading straight to me.

" **Amaya-chan, are you alright? Iruka-sensei says it can be** _ **very**_ **painful."** Naruto says looking concern for my being making me wonder if I really look _that_ bad. I turn to him and smile through my mask trying to 'appear' fine.

" **It's fine, Naruto-kun. I am just going to have to go for a checkup later on today. I need this checkup for my overall health for the records and delivering some new experimental potion. I can't tell you any more details until afterwards about the elixir. Anyway, congratulations on succeeding with the first part of the graduation but remember there is** _ **another**_ **afterwards."** I say informing him, but the last part of the sentence seem to go over his becomes red in the face from blushing and has the biggest grin on his face. Naruto may act prideful at times, but he is _quite_ modest for someone his age since he does not often get compliments. He soon snaps and takes on a serious expression on his face looking at me. It is out of character for him, but I know this will probably deal with my 'father'.

" **But seriously, Mizuki is your** _ **dad**_ **…I mean you are** _ **awesome**_ **, but he is a complete-"** Before Naruto could finish his sentence, I fill in the blanks by saying, **"A dick. Yeah, I had to deal with him for** _ **years**_ **when he was actually around, but I pretty much used him to get free supplies. Before you ask, my mom is** _ **nothing**_ **like him, but she is utterly** _ **ignorant**_ **to his dickery. By the way, do you want to come over for dinner? I plan on making a new dish."** I say changing the topic knowing Naruto would want to dig deeper into the topic. He has yet to realize that other 'people' have been listening to our conversation once he _mentioned_ Mizuki's name. There will be whispers on how _he_ changed my scores giving me the title of 'Kunoichi of the Year'. It is stupid because he _never_ once helped me out only causing me nothing but pain and shame. If I did not have my previous 'experience', then I would be broken at this point.

" **Really?! Yesh, your cooking is the** _ **best**_ **only second to the ramen at Ramen Ichiraku!"** Naruto proclaims making me blush and silently thanking myself for not removing my facial mask yet. I am debating on it still on whether or not to keep it on. I know I am not ugly, but I am just so use to it being on that I will feel naked without. Naruto fist the air and jumping for joy like he just got a lifetime supply of ramen. This soon disappears with an uncertain face looking at me and I _knew_ what it was about almost instantly.

" **My mom may be hesitant at first since she returned from her mission,** _ **but**_ **she has been** _ **dying**_ **to meet you after seeing me making extra lunches practically the whole Academy time. If you are still unsure, then I am sure Iruka-sensei will give you some tips."** I suggest to him because I _want_ him to have a fatherly bond with Iruka-sensei. Naruto thinks about it for a moment before nodding his head slowly. Naruto may be a bit iffy on teachers because of my father, but he, at least, trusts Iruka-sensei to give him a benefit of the doubt. Before we could have chatted some more, Naruto moves to the spot next to Uchiha, but it is from how I am barely keeping my eyes open. He knows how I am at when exhausted and allows me to get me some rest before the announcement begins. I lay my head on my arms and begin to drift asleep. Sadly I did not get much sleep when Ino and Sakura burst through the door trying to 'outdo' each other. My mind is on the edge of going black from lack of control and sleep. Remind me on how they could have _ever_ been friends again? Both of them are shallow, but at _least_ Ino is _actually_ more hospitable than Sakura. Oddly they just separated from each other and walk to the desks _near_ Sasuke making me question what today is. Iruka-sensei walks into the classroom with some papers before sitting behind his desk with a smile at us.

" **Since we have a record breaking amount of graduates, everyone will be given slips of paper with a place and time where you will take your ninja ID photos. So please come up and receive your slip and remember to come back tomorrow for group assignment. That is all for today."** He informs us making me blink reminding me about our ID pictures. I forgot shinobis needed 'license' to be a shinobi. Why the _fuck_ do ninjas _need_ a picture ID in the first place?! Ninjas are _supposed_ to be mysterious enigmas, and _this_ defeat the purpose of all that. Well, you can color me surprise when Iruka starts calling up students and handing them slips. This was _never_ shown in the series.

* * *

" **Okay, so you and I seem to have the same time today or close to it. Hmm, we can go together if you want Naruto-kun."** I suggest to Naruto as we walk down the road after revealing our time and place. We practically have the same time and place of each other just a few minutes apart. Naruto has his hands behind his head looking towards the sky while I am paying attention to what is ahead of us occasionally glancing towards him. He appears to be distracted with his thoughts at the moment.

" **Hmm? Oh, um, sure, I need to head home first. I need to prepare. I got to go. I'll meet you there!"** Naruto says shouting back at me while waving at me as he runs towards the apartments. I sigh softly to myself and decide to head home for a little cat nap before heading to the monument. Naruto is probably going for the 'unique' picture wanting to stand out from everyone. I am not surprise. He is desperate for attention due to never getting it when young. I do not blame him for acting this way since it is squarely on the community rather than the individual this time. I am just glad he accepted my offer of dinner and getting our pictures. Actually, now that I am thinking about it, I think it is time to change for my sake. I mean the _only_ reason I am wearing this to begin with is because of my father not being 'found out'. Whelp, at least, the day isn't a total lost though I wish I did not make myself go through all _that_ effort for nothing. I will have to put up the lunch and such, but at least I could sleep in if I wanted to.

* * *

Entering into my room, I change my shirt for an _exact_ one except this is a turtleneck instead of a mask. I am going to keep my mask off despite feeling _exposed_ at the moment. A long tired sigh escapes through my lips with one arm in the air stretching while the other covers my mouth. I set the alarm and lie in the bed curling up a little before falling asleep almost instantly. I can't wait to see Naruto for his opinion on my new appearance. Sakura and Ino are not the _only_ cute Kunoichi around these parts.

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed your holiday! I sure did ^.^ Now I am posting this because I manage to get another chapter, but I forgotten that there is an episode _before_ team up. So I _totally_ had to change everything but felt _extremely_ lazy after all that turkey. Anyways, I want to say _**THANK YOU**_ to all of you that has favorited and followed the story. I'm sorry not posting often, but I am happy you still enjoy it nevertheless. I hope you like this chapter and stay tune for the next.


	15. Chapter 15

Page **3** of **3**

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

' _Photos'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

The alarm goes off loudly waking up from my nap in time for me to get ready for the picture. I rush to my bathroom and see what I need before heading out. I look into the mirror and assess my overall facial appearance. I notice almost immediately the dark rings under my eyes from the lack of sleep. At least they have lessened a little from my nap, but I carefully put on some makeup to just hide the rings. I also put on a soft pink chap-stick to prevent my lips cracking up like the Grand Canyon. Looking over my face again, I nod in approval. I am an _adorable_ preteen and fuck Sakura and Ino. I am on Hinata level if she ever gets her confidence up in the beginning. I mean it is okay to be a bit _shy_ , but she is _overly_ shy to the point it does not help her at all. It is pretty much a turn _off_ , but at least it is better than _Sakura_ 's 'cute' act. Kami, it is sooo unbearable at times making me want to roll my eyes each time.

Before leaving the bathroom, I pack some cleaning cloths and some money knowing Naruto's little scheme. I will make sure to clean him up and buy another picture for him to take instead of him just doing the painted version. I would also like a copy of it so I can keep it in my room to remind me of my first friend. I know it is pathetic, but he is the _only_ one I can trust in this world. To think, I just used him as a food tester than anything else to only have it upgraded _significantly_. Anyway, I walk to my front door ready to head out and meet up with Naruto at the monument. He will either be a couple of seconds late or meets me there for the pictures.

* * *

Arriving at the site, I notice the photographer setting up his camera but he seems to be having some difficulties. I walk over towards him wanting to help him. I am sure this is not his _only_ booking and would want to get this done as soon as possible.

" **Here, sir. Let me help you with that."** I say assisting him knowing how these old fashion cameras function from my world. Thank Kami for those odd jobs in my previous life. One of the jobs I did in the past was being an employee in an antique shop. The owner had gotten the old camera and taught me how to use it since it gave us extra money for pictures from it before we sold it, of course. The man thanks me as Naruto runs up to us having yet to see my face.

" **Hey, Amaya-chan, what do you th…"** Naruto excitingly begins to ask me about his makeup job only to freeze in pure shock and awe seeing my face for the first time. I cover my mouth before giggling at his expression feeling like a queen right now.

" **Best you close your mouth or you might 'accidently' swallow Shino's bug, Naruto-kun. Anyway, we will talk more after taking our pictures. I'll go first since your still in shock by my beauty, hehe."** I say chuckling towards the end when he closes his mouth instantly only nodding his head unable to find his voice. I walk to the chair and elegantly sit on top of the stool. I can't help it because my mom and the sensei in the Kunoichi Class _practically_ threaten us in mannerism _especially_ in posture.

" **Alright, now smile."** The man says soon taking the picture, and I just give a gentle smile to the camera at the right moment. Once the man nods his head, I hop off of the stool and walk to Naruto with a smile on my face.

" **Well, Naruto-kun, are you surprise to see my face?"** I ask nudging him in the side. The camera man is setting up for another shot since the camera requires a before it is ready for another. This type is actually easy to use when properly setup. So it only takes five than the usual ten to twenty minutes depending on wind and such.

" **Yeah, I mean, um, I thought, well…"** Naruto struggles to find the right words knowing how 'sensitive' girls get about their appearances thanks to Sakura and the fangirls. I chuckle at him sounding like a gasping fish out of water right now. I place a hand on his shoulder.

" **Calm down, Naruto-kun, take deep breaths. I'm sure you will adjust to me not wearing my mask. So try not to be overwhelmed by gorgeous face too much. Sakura-chan might get** _ **jealous**_ **."** I say 'partially' teasing him about Sakura since he has a crush on her. To be honest, I find his crush rather irritating at times since he often talks about her _so_ damn much. I'm hoping that will change now. I mean _come on_ it was to the point where I could _actually_ compare him to the fangirls. He chuckles grinning his signature grin while rubbing the back of his head.

" **Heh, yeah, but would that make her jealous enough to- Ouch! What was that for?"** Naruto whines rubbing the spot where I hit him on the head. It was a gentle tap contrast to Sakura's harsh blows to the poor blond. The poor idiot has to endure so much shit from her and yet still does not know when to give up. It is quite a sad sight to behold.

" **Idiot, you** _ **know**_ **she is** _ **far**_ **too focused on Sasuke. Why can't you be interest in Hinata-chan? At least she does not beat the living crap out of you every time you** _ **try**_ **to engage in conversation…Sometimes I wonder if Sakura-chan had caused some** _ **serious**_ **brain damage with her punches."** I say sighing to myself placing a hand on my head and shake it. I am trying to get him to be more involved with Hinata so she can 'adjust' to his presence. I believe her shyness is mainly due to her lack of social intercourse with anyone…That came out wrong. I mean she does not hang out with people very often making her more and more like a loner than anything else, yeah. Naruto is about to begin when the man shouts for Naruto that his turn is up. Naruto just head there leaving me while taking his picture and trying to make the unfortunate guy take his picture with his current look. I know the Hookage will reject this making him take another more 'appropriate' picture, but I decide to do this a bit earlier than expected. The guy has enough to deal with as is. Sure, he is getting paid by the Hokage to do this, but he has other paying customers and a schedule to uphold.

* * *

After several _long_ minutes of arguing and taking picture, I had to get into the argument settling for two pictures so he did not have to deal with Naruto again. So we are currently walking to the Hokage's office. After all, we _need_ to deliver our pictures to him ourselves for approval and creation of our licenses. All I can do is worry about what I am going to do once there. I know this is a 'bonding' moment with Konohamaru and Naruto effecting his development for both of them. So what will happen when I am added to the equation? Well we are about to see…I guess. I have a feeling that I am sooo going to regret this.

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Thanks again for supporting me and being patient with me. I know my chapters are not that great, but I try hard to put quality with these chapters. Sadly I have no beta readers. So you guys really do help me continuing with this story. It is your support and comments that give me support to go forward with it.

Page **3** of **3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

' _Unwanted Stalker'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Whelp, we were totally misinformed on where we should have gone to do our licenses, but it is not too far away. It turns out that our licenses will be taken in the Academy. It turns out to be in an empty classroom size room having two desks in front of two chairs in the middle of the room. Windows are on one side giving the room more natural light than illumines lights. The Hokage is by the door while another shinobi is sitting next to me. I have Naruto sitting next to me towards the door. The room is _spacious_ to say the least. To be honest, this is not a type of room for 'secrets' because there is too much liability in leaking information. Oh, well, there is nothing for us to do about it.

" **Hmmm, everything seems to be in order for you, Amaya-san. I am also glad you decide to take out off your mask."** Hokage says looking over my resume for my shinobi license. He is pleasantly smiling approving my decision. I blush a little scratching the side of my cheek feeling a bit bashful about it. I mean I am comfortable around Naruto, but this is the first time someone _else_ commented about it.

" **Th-thanks, Hokage-sama. I'm h-happy to hear that."** I say stuttering still feeling a bit shy about my mask less face. I can feel Naruto's eyes on me probably wondering why I am reacting like this around Hokage. I can't help it because he is one of those people who I am not close to like Naruto. Also when an older gentleman tells a younger girl their pretty, it makes you feel like this because you _know_ they have seen some faces. I smile softly noticing Hokage picked up Naruto's resume knowing this one is the 'normal' picture. I had convinced him it would be best if he used it, but I did have to bribe him with some baked goods as well. So there is that. Naruto grins having his right arm going behind his head to rub his neck before saying, **"Heh, Amaya-chan wanted me to use this picture instead of my awesome one, but I don't mind."** Yep, he totally sold me out, but at least he is honest…I guess.

" **Hmmm, you owe Amaya-san thanks. I would have make you take another one to replace it… By the way Naruto, where is your forehead protector?"** Hokage asks Naruto making me inwardly sigh. The _only_ reason he is not wearing it is _because_ he did not want it to be 'scratched'. Is metal _that_ fragile? Fuck, what is _he_ even _doing_ to worry about _scratching_ it, anyway? Naruto just places his hands on the goggles he wore graduation night and _before_ team assignments.

" **I'm not going to wear it until the explanatory meeting, since it will get scratched."** Naruto says messing with his goggles looking at the Hokage. 'Explanatory Meeting' is after the team assignment where our new 'sensei' will tell us our next test if they give one. Some senseis do not do the test, but that is not _always_ the case. The Hokage soon puts on his serious face and soon says, **"Putting that aside, this Ninja Registration Form is something of the utmost secrecy that will remain in the village, so it's an important document even to you."** He is basically lecturing us on how this is pretty much like a social security number in our realm. Sadly I do not find it so _secretive_ when you are doing in a room with one wall replaced with opened window. Yep, it is _very_ secretive…Kami, this is stupid. Suddenly I sense a minor chakra signature like a child's, and a 'ching' noise can be heard. The ching noise causes everyone else to glance at the _slightly_ opened door. Yep, secrecy…it just flew out of the window the moment the door abruptly slides out revealing an eight year old Konohamaru holding a ninja star in his right hand…There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with anything in _that_ scene.

" **You old geezer! Fight me!"** Konohamaru challenges to Hokage and begins to charge to at the Hokage. This causes Naruto to perk up because _he_ wants the title too, but surprisingly he is patient.

" **The title of Fith Hokage belongs to me, Konohamaru!"** He shouts while charging having the Hokage merely glance at him not bothering to budge. Can't say I blame him on that one. After all, in a few steps, he falls face first on the ground. Hokage has the _best_ poker face in the world right now. Naruto is like 'what-the-hell-was- _that_ ' written on his face. I am merely blinked because seeing it in the anime is _completely_ different from experiencing it. Honestly, I don't know how to feel about this scene and it appears to only get worse.

" **Ouch…"** Konohamaru says placing his face in his hand and partially curling up. Hokage lowers his hat looking at the boy with the face reading 'nope'. As a man with Shino's shades comings running to the door. Oh, my Kami! I _know_ what happened to all of Shino's shades now! Too bad Shino already bought some more already, oh well. One mystery solved for today. I know he is the tutor of Konohamaru, Ebisu. I am trying to salvage my sanity with the situation. Ebisu is a Chūnin, and yet he loses the boy more than Tsunade losing at gambling. Konohamaru slowly sits up glancing in the room saying, **"Is this a trap?"** Ebisu looks around _completely_ confused while the Hokage keeps his hat down ignoring the situation. I would do this too, but I don't have a fucking hat like his to do so.

" **Are you okay, young master? There are no traps by the way."** Ebisu asks and rest in peace sanity for I hardly knew ya. Damn, I knew I was going to regret this. I just pinch the bridge of my eyebrows trying hard not to be a sarcastic _bitch_. Naruto _surprisingly_ has remain silent making me wonder if he is _really_ Naruto or an imposter…then again, this situation is just…ridiculous to comprehend. Ebisu notice Naruto letting out a sigh while smirking. What is he thinking about anyways? Is he a pedophile and has a thing for blonde kids like Oreo has for raven hair angst teens? Konohamara looks at Naruto standing up and quickly accuses him by saying, **"I got it. You did something, didn't you?"** Naruto snaps and grabs Konohamaru by his scarf lifting him up and has his hand ready to punch him before saying, **"You just tripped on your own!"**

" **Naruto-kun, put him down. He is just a little kid."** I say placing my hand on his shoulder getting Konohamaru's attention, but sadly Ebisu had to interrupt my attempts of ending this peacefully.

" **Hey! let him go! He is the grandson of the great Third Hokage!"** Ebisu shouts making me want to face palm right now. I can feel Konohamaru's eyes still glue on to me. What is with people staring at me? Naruto is like 'huh' as if he did not hear it showing no other emotions or anything that states 'I-give-a-fuck'. He just looks at Konohamaru for a moment which causes him to look back at Naruto. I knew Ebisu had sealed Konohamaru's fate with _that_ statement since it made him _smirk_ at Naruto. Oh, Kami, what kind of circus did I sign up to be in today?

" **What's the matter? Why don't you hit me if you can! You're no match for a grandson of a Hokage!"** Konohamaru says challenging Naruto making me pinch the space of my eyebrows again in frustration. I hope Naruto does not snap.

" **Like I care about that! You idiot!"** Naruto snaps causing me to hit both of them and making them fall on the floor in pain.

" **You both are idiots! Ugh! I'm leave…Naruto-kun, you know where to find me for lunch, bye."** I say leaving the room not bothering with anything else heading home before the idiots could gather their thoughts. Oh, my Kami, I am just…ugh! I _need_ my womanly medicine, and I need it _now_. I am ready to paint the town red with the blood of my enemies (a.k.a. Sasuke's fangirls and Sasuke)! Fuck my life! I regret everything!

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Amaya-chan has lost her temper and is going to vent at home. Who can blame her? Honestly I had somewhat fun with this scene, but I planned on a more interesting one later. I am currently dealing with brain blocks at the moment. Anyway _**THANK YOU**_ to those who have been with me from the beginning. You have been supporting me throughout this and deserve praise. So have a cookie! *gives cookies*


	17. Chapter 17

4 Page

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

' _Interesting'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

After a bit of stupidity and accessing birth control pills, I head home feeling a bit tense from all that has happened today. I want to either sleep it off or go off on a killing spree of fangirls and _maybe_ Sasuke, but there are legal ramifications to killing off the only living member of the Uchiha Clan. Fuck me; I want to kill that arrogant bastard _so_ much! Sadly I only make it to the front of the 'adult' store to notice Naruto and Konohamaru. I am guessing this is 'research' for the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy no Jutsu) and are about to get caught by the owner. Honestly I can't blame the owner because they are 'too' young for it, but I rather _not_ reveal my lifetime discount there because of my helpful nature. Sheesh, just because you give a guy some cream for his back pain doesn't mean it's worth a discount at the store. Oh, well, beggars can't be choosers. I have to admit that from the cover most of the girls have a good _health_ diet, but I can't be too sure. They wear makeup so they could be hiding certain signs to show me what kind of diet they are on. Speaking of diet, I need to beat some fans in the 'Lord Duck-Butt's Worship Club'. They are using _civilian_ diets to keep their _weight_ down making me want to bang my head into the wall. I can _clearly_ tell the diet is messing with their brain processing power because this is the _dumbest_ decision they can make…second to being diluted from the reality of being a ninja by being 'fans' of angst man! Anyway, I notice them both coming out with knots on their head and see the store owner in his furious state.

"… **Well, I know you two were idiots, but this… Anyways, here you go, mister."** I say looking at this with a slight disappointed expression before digging into my pockets and pull out some ointment. I hand it to the man who instantly brightens up while the two are staring dumbfounded.

" **Oh! You are a** _ **goddess**_ **, Miss. Amaya! Bless you!"** He says before heading back into the store making me inwardly cringe at being called a goddess and look at the two with hands on my hips.

" **If you're going to be a ninja, then you will** _ **have**_ **to be sneakier. If a civilian can sneak up on you, then you have failed in the most basic forms. We are shadows. We had in the plain sight without being notice."** I say scolding them and informing them what _ninjas_ are supposed to be like than the false fantasizes of the children's book. I notice Konohamaru looks at me with stares and hearts in his eyes while Naruto looks ready to argue back. This causes me to poke him in the head _painfully_.

" **Ow! What is that for-"** Naruto complains holding his forehead before I interrupt his whining. I fold my arms over my chest which sadly emphasizes my bosom. Ugh, I don't need to be reminded of my failures.

" **Naruto Uzumaki, you** _ **can't**_ **afford the** _ **luxury**_ **of frontal assault in this world. There is** _ **so**_ **many ways where it could backfire that you be dead faster than you can shout 'Dattebayo!' Well, I can see you two are busy with your own project, Naruto-kun. Just remember about the lunch. I do not want you to depend on** _ **Ramen**_ **for** _ **every**_ **meal and** _ **don't**_ **get me started on the lecture of** _ **proper**_ **dieting for ninjas. Now, run along. I'm sure you have more important things than me informing you about being good ninjas."** I say waving them off before heading my own way to my house only to hear Konohamaru say something about me being the 'Boss's Girlfriend'. Naruto is _very_ quick to correct him on that. Frankly I _would_ be offended, but I know him well enough to understand what he means. After all, he values me as a friend and did not want that ruined by false rumors. Before I hit beyond the limit of my hearing, I hear Konohamaru say 'then she will be my fiancée' causing Naruto to hit him on the head. I pretty much fast step home not wanting to deal with _that_ just yet. Kami, what have I done?! I swear if the Hokage _tries_ to hook me up with his grandson, then I am _so_ defecting from this village.

* * *

Arriving at home, I sigh softly to myself using my head to run through my hair. I feel a bit stress and a nice bath is off the table meaning I must go to the second one. I walk to the fridge pulling out some of my fruit salad and head to the table after closing the fridge door behind me. I eat the salad _loving_ the taste of the fruit and the juices combining into a _harmonic_ symphony of taste. Oh, my Kami, this is _sooo_ good. It is better than sex…wait, what? But I never…What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh, who cares? I am enjoying my sinful treat right now. I hardly eat junk food and bake goods, but I did not make anything for today. This is the _equivalent_ to those things.

" **Well, I will give them the lunch I had planned for today. I know those two will be hungry towards the end of the afternoon from 'training'. I am happy the two are spending time, but the technique he teaches the kid is something I** _ **prefer**_ **red he didn't…Oh, well, I am glad Naruto-kun is taking his responsibility seriously this time."** I say to myself thinking about how Naruto usually don't take things seriously like he should. He believes they are usually not worth it to forward his shinobi career. I guess it is true that _some_ of the information taught to us by the Academy would be useless in a fight like knowing our past leaders and such. Sadly it is the basics of knowledge of chakra and such that makes me a little worry for him. Naruto has difficulties understanding this type of information because it is a reading comprehension instead of a physical form of learning. This does not mean he is dumb, but it does mean he takes certain data slower than others.

" **Geez, I wonder** _ **how**_ **he did not obtained familiarity with certain subjects on the amount of time he spent trying to** _ **pass**_ **the first exams…that boy is still a mystery to me."** I say to myself thinking he should have at least _better_ scores since he took the Academy's exam _several_ time already. Shit, it makes me believe he did it without _any_ preparation in each exam making me a little angry at him. Seriously if he did not mentally make notes of those exams, then he is a complete fool for not doing so. Ugh, I swear that boy _knows_ how to piss me off without knowing it at times…Well, he is still better than 'Lord Duck-Butt' and his group of rabid fans with their stupidity disease. To be frank, I am _still_ trying to figure out how they pass the _basic_ exams with _dependents_ of idiotic civilian diets and their obsessions.

* * *

Once I finish with my salad and grabbing the lunch, I begin to walk to the park knowing it is the normal place where I would eat. I know Naruto and Konohamaru will be there, and according to the time, it is _after_ the whole scene where they are 'rivals' in the sense. Arriving at the place, I see the 'elite' shinobi pass out from loss of blood and a brotherly aura around the two. I just look at them placing my hands on my hip while shaking my head.

" **I'm not going to** _ **even**_ **ask what happened. I brought lunch like I said I would…Sooo I'm guessing your training of the little one is successful…that's…good, I guess. Also don't worry about** _ **him**_ **. He may lost enough to incapacitate him, but it's not a lethal dose…incapacitate means knock out or pass out."** I say looking at them explaining what the big word means since they showed confusion and worry for a moment. Sighing to myself, I hand them their lunches which Konohamaru gladly took his blushing a bit with a silly grin. Oh, Kami, what did I _deserve_ to earn this type of punishment?

" **Heheh, thanks, Amaya-chan! You always know when it is time for food, dattebayo!"** Naruto shouts before both of them sit on the bench together. I lean against the tree with my arms folded not wanting to sit. I like to stand a bit longer because I have been sitting for a while anyways. Konohamaru and Naruto's eyes shine brightly showing that my lunches were a success. What happen next makes my eye twitch uncontrollably.

" **Amaya-chan, marry me! You are the perfect wife!"** Konohamaru says causing Naruto to choke as he attaches himself to my leg looking up at me with pleading eyes. Well, shit, I knew I was going to regret waking up to day. I didn't want to believe it, but it is hard to deny it any longer. I just look down at Konohamaru with his puppy dog pleading eyes having a blank face.

" **No, Konohamaru-san, I am too young and have other things occupying my time. Also you are too young for me. I don't care if you become the future Hokage. I simply do not have feelings for you to allow myself to accept the offer."** I state to him being honest, and for a moment he got teary eyed from the rejection. Hey, I rather seem like a cold-hearted bitch than a misunderstanding 'nice' girl. Seriously those girls often get in more trouble and leaving bigger messes compare to what I am doing now. He may be a kid, but he must understand how relationships work to some degree in this world. His expression soon changes after letting go of my leg and look at me with new determination.

" **Alright, then I'll earn your love to the point you will accept! I swear this!"** Konohamaru says as Naruto is laughing his ass off, and I just fast step my butt out of there before it could get worse. Oh, Kami…I wonder if Ino's dad is accepting patients now because I _need_ some counseling after today…Also where is Sasuke and his fan club? I could use a good punching bag or several to take out my frustrations. I know I am not allowed to _kill_ the last Uchiha, but nothing is stopping me from beating his butt pass submission, right? As long as he can recover, then he is good to go. Mwahahahah!

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Howdy everyone and welcome to another chapter! This has been a bugger to type because of my scheduling with my college classes and such. I hope you enjoy this because I did! Anyway, I want to say thanks for your support that you all have given me. I just wish I could type this up faster and in better quality. Anyway, I hope this brighten up your day because it did mine. :D

4 Page


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

' _Team Stupidity, Go!'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Putting my hair in a ponytail, I think about how interesting last night was because Naruto _did_ bring over Iruka-sensei for dinner. I did not mind this at all. In fact, I was able to give Iruka a good standing with my mom. I think she will _eventually_ break of the engagement with Mizuki, but until then I need to pair them up more. After all, I prefer him over Mizuki by over a _mile_ or more than one.

Once my hair is up, I put on a dull olive colored sleeveless opened vest with two breast pockets on it. I pack some hidden sealed scrolls and picking up my bag with items in it knowing it is pretty much a free day at the Academy. I head to the kitchen and notice my mom is softly humming to herself cooking breakfast for both of us. I walk up to her and give her a hug before pulling some things out of the fridge for today's lunch.

* * *

" **Mom, are we going out for dinner tonight? It will be a nice break from all this work and a great to be able to go into town without worry."** I say wanting my mom to agree with me. She often stays at home isolating herself, and I know she _needs_ to have a life outside of this house. My mom is hesitant making me believe Mizuki is behind it. It would not surprise me if he did or say something to her to make her uncertain to go out.

" **Well…it would be a nice break… Alright, we'll go out for some Bar-B-Que or something, but** _ **after**_ **your assessment. I do have some errands to take care of today, but I'll pick you up from the Academy."** My mom says deciding with a smile before giving me a kiss on my head. She and I continue making our dishes for today. When we are finish, I pack the lunch with the stomach medicine and walk to the dining table where mom is sitting. We have a small conversation and at the delicious meal. I miss the small moments like these with mom. I treasure them more than anyone since my mom tends to leave for missions from time to time. Also after my test, I will be unable to have these moments as often any more. This hurts me a bit, but it is something to be expected with my type of line of work.

" **I'll do the dishes, sweetie. You just focus on your team, okay? I know you have difficulty in making friends. I know living on the outskirts of main village isn't the best place for raising children, but it was for your safety, honey. Now go on ahead. You don't want to be late."** My mom says kissing my on top of my head making me inwardly sigh. She is 'explaining' why we are out here, but the truth is Mizuki are keeping us to the side. He did not want us in the 'public' eye to keep his 'honorable' teacher disguise to everyone else. I accept it and smile at her before saying my good-bye and leaving the house.

* * *

Entering the Academy classroom, I instantly feel everyone's' stareon me, but I ignore them. I walk to Naruto with a smile on my face happy to see him here. I can't help take note that Sasuke has become more interested in me as well. My only guess is he is just shock from seeing me without my mask for the first time.

" **Are you excited, Naruto-kun? We get to be assign teams. I hope you are on my team."** I say admitting the fact I wanted to on his team as well. He has a big grin on his face nodding enthusiastically wanting it too.

" **Also Sakura-chan, she is amazing…Uh, n-not as a-amazing as you, A-Amaya-chan."** Naruto says seeing how displeased I was about that comment. He is an idiot when it comes to other girls a feeling that's for sure. Sighing to myself, I shake my head before looking at him seriously moving to Sasuke's row.

" **Naruto-kun, the team is supposed to consist of two boys and one girl…Also Sakura-chan has yet to come back to reality. A shinobi's life is neither a fantasy nor a romantic like those books we were read as a child. This is** _ **serious**_ **business. You have to be over a** _ **100%**_ **dedicated to training or…typical Naruto-kun."** I say as Sakura and Ino try to push through the door. Naruto is busy staring at Sakura in a love sick dazes making me wonder how I ended up friends with him. This is _why_ I prefer the solitude over friendship with other girls…They are fucking bananas…except for Hinata, but she is _way_ too shy to have 'girl' talk right now. I side glance to my left and inwardly cringe realizing that _I'm_ sitting next to Sasuke.

" **Get out of my way!"** Sakura shouts at Naruto knocking him over snapping out of my misery only to make me thing 'Oh, Kami, I gave up civilian life for this.' Sakura is _trying_ to look 'innocent' while sending me death glares for being next to 'her' Sasuke.

" **Good morning, Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?"** Sakura asks Sasuke who glance at her before returning to his brooding, but my right eye twitch to this.

" **No, Amaya-san is."** Sasuke states plainly before Ino could get a chance to interrupt Sakura, but I stare at him for a moment. It was the first time he has spoken since the incident, but I feel a _heat_ of stares from the 'fan club' on me.

" **WHAAAAAAT?!"** All the girls say with their mouth's hanging open and soon rush towards both Ino and Sakura glaring at me. 'Oh, Kami, what did I do to _deserve_ this?!' I think to myself before looking at them with a dull expression of pure boredom.

" **Yeah, yeah, throw me at the rapid girls, Uchiha-san. Haruno-san, why don't you sit next to me and Naruto-kun will sit at the end? That way, you are still close to Uchiha-san and-"** I begin trying to sound reasonable, but this only made the girls more piss because they want to be right _next_ to him. It also does not help that I am so fabulous making them feel insecure about their looks. Damn me for being pretty…No wait, fuck them. I love being pretty with little to no effort.

" **Shut up, you attention wh-"** Sakura is about to say something rather 'unladylike' when I threw a kunia pass their faces purposefully missing them only getting a few loose strands of hair. The tension in the room becomes thicker than swamp waters in Florida.

" **Now, now, girls, this little** _ **lady**_ **prefers to be rational than vulgar, but since you so** _ **elegantly**_ **demonstrated your… unrefined tastes upon me. I fear I might have to dirty my lips with such foul language to understand me. Oh, well, if I must, then I shall… Fuck off, bitches. I will** _ **end**_ **you now if you** _ **dare**_ **comment about me and my mom. Now** _ **sit!**_ **"** I command letting every inch fill with my killer intent causing all the girls to scatter and get to seats. Sakura did sit next to me only leaving a gap between me and her while Naruto shocked and dazed sits next to her. I can feel _everyone's_ wide eyes stare upon me, but I gave up on trying being 'nice' with the stupid people.

" **Um…Amaya-chan, are you…um, okay?"** Naruto asks looking concern snapping from my 'brooding' session because it was _too_ much for me to ask to have a _good_ morning. Sighing to myself, I place my hands on my forehead.

" **Honestly, I was hoping to have one last** _ **good**_ **morning, but** _ **no,**_ **I have to deal with this! Ugh, it is times like these that make me questioned about our future safety with shinobis like** _ **these**_ **."** I say knowing I have insulted most of our classmates because they acted so immature. Before anyone could rebuttal the statement, Iruka-sensei walks into the classroom with a stack of papers in his arms. He places the papers on the desk staring at the classroom for a moment. He shakes his head already knowing what went down and takes his stand looking at the class proudly.

" **Good morning everyone, starting today, you are all official ninjas, but…You all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three with one exception, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."** At this point in his speech, my eyes widen knowing this means I am not going to be sent to reserves or anything like that. This is _perfect_ for me since I know what would have happened if I didn't make it in a team. At this point, everyone is shocked to hear the group of three/four part and next to me; Sasuke makes a 'tch' sound. Yep, I am guessing he is not happy about it either. Suck it up, prick. Kami, if I get stuck on a team with you, then I _know_ you will be the first to be neuter by my hands.

" **I wonder who's going to-"** Ino is about to say something like 'in Sasuke's team, but I am not in a good mood despite the relief earlier.

" **Oh, will you two stop acting like love sick baboons for like** _ **five**_ **seconds? Iruka-sensei is about to announce the teams. It is** _ **incredibly**_ **rude for new genin to disrespect their teachers."** I say cutting the conversation short making them both steam over the statement. I smile happily making Iruka-sensei blink for a moment and smile silently thanking me. He probably is thinking I did it for his sake. Nah, I just like being a bitch to Sasuke's fan girls. It's fun…but not as fun as painting the town red with their blood~, hehe. He brings a sheet in front of him from behind and begins to speak once more.

" **We've arrange the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will announce them."** He says reading off the teams of the first six. It is not surprising since everyone here has last names unlike me. It is a boring process, but this gives me a chance to think who I am most likely going to group up with. I am sure that I am going to be in the four man group. I remember everyone's scores making me believe Naruto and I will most likely be on the same team. After all, his scores on tests were rather…poor with Shikamaru coming in second with Kiba. Sakura is second highest score compare to mine meaning she has a good chance of also being on my team leaving the _boy_ aspect… Oh, Kami, I _pray_ that isn't the case.

" **Next, 7** **th** **group, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Amaya,"** This, of course, causes Sakura to mope. Naruto stands up and cheers. I am smiling happy for the fact I get Naruto, but Sakura I can easily manipulate without the broody duck. Dramatic pausing ends, and he says our final member's name, **"and Uchiha Saskue."** I still smile, but I assure you that I am unhappy about this. Sasuke is going to fuck with my plans for world domin- oh, wait that isn't right…Fuck, when does the hormonal pills kick in?! Anyway, Sakura is ecstatic cheering over the news while Naruto is moping. Remind me again _why_ the fuck am I here again? Oh, right, Mizuki, the ultimate prick, didn't want me in the first place.

" **Haruno-san, this** _ **isn't**_ **a contest. Your behavior is reflecting quite poorly on your team's reputation. I suggest you turn around and act properly or do you** _ **need**_ **another reminder, hmm?"** I ask still having a smile on my face but emanating my killer's intent. She instantly turns around and quickly sits appropriately in her desk looking frighten. Iruka-sensei simply ignores it and continues on with the group listing making me grateful nevertheless.

" **Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"** Shikamaru asks with his head propped on his hand. Before Ino could lose her temper on him, I respond.

" **I do not know, Nara-san. Honestly it is rather a nuisance of the highest degree on the foolishness end. I am quite disappointed on such foolhardy crush that appears to enrapture our classmates. How they manage to get this far is quite astounding, but it will not continue afterwards. I shall pray for those stuck with fangirls to endure them and be prosperous. Kami only knows what will happen if they enter real battles."** I say looking worried for everyone in the classroom realizing the horror of the situation. Most of the team will _have_ a fangirl except for team eight possessing Hinata. Distracted by their crush, there is no way they would accurately become shinobis. Oh, Kami, we are sooo fucked. I am too much in thought of the realization to notice Shikamaru staring or Ino's glare. I also miss their conversation because of the dread building up within me. What am I going to do?

4


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

' _Fuck!'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Lunchtime where all the teams are _supposed_ to group together and enjoy it, but I know there is no chance in _hell_ that is happening unless Naruto wants to spend it with me. Sakura is too much of a shallow bitch at the moment, and Sasuke is so prideful in his 'lone avenger' persona…So that leaves me with a large bento and my thoughts. I begin to eat my part knowing Naruto will most likely join me later. Honestly I want to scold Sakura to reality, but I know there is no point now. She will not listen to me because of how caught up she is in her illusion of shinobi. Ugh, I want to smack some sense into her _thick_ skull…and possibly light Sasuke on fire.

" **This is why I hate dealing with amateurs…I wonder how** _ **he's**_ **doing on trying to find info on me in my room."** I say to myself knowing Kakashi is snooping around in our rooms trying to gain more information about our 'person' by going through our personal items. I _was_ tempted to make it seem like I am secretly a 'dominant matrix' or something like that. Sadly I did not think about it until now. Shit, I wonder what his expression would be like to see _those_ items in a young girl's room. Hehehe, I would _pay_ to see that, but it will only be just an imaginary event.

" **Hmmm, that reminds me… What happened to Konohamaru-san? He normally annoys me."** I say since he has been _stalking_ me since yesterday. I pretty much dodged him, but I am surprise he is not here right now. Konohamaru knows me and Naruto will be here for today. I guess I should be thankful. I mean after dealing with the fangirls this morning and realizing the insanity of the situation…Maybe I should see Hokage later about dealing with his obsession of me being his wife. I should put an end to it as soon as possible so it does not affect my work and training.

Noticing the time, I decide it is about time for me to find Naruto and deal with his upset stomach. Poor guy is going to be hungry later once his stomach settles down. Naruto needs to pay more attention to the expiration date on his milk than his rivalry with Sasuke. Sheesh, It amazes me to no end how much of a newbie he is on basic things like _checking_ the fucking expiration date on anything _edible_. Oh, well, I should not be surprise by this because it is _his_ current lifestyle. All I can do is hope to change it a little where he is more _aware_ of the dates on his food/drinks.

* * *

Walking back to the Academy with bento in hand, I see a _very_ depress Sakura on the stone bench. It is clear from her expression who visited her before me. I am not surprise and continue on my way until I hear her call my name for some reason.

" **Amaya-san! How dare you trying to steal Sasuke-kun away from me?! So-"** Sakura is basically taking out her anger and horror towards me. She apparently does not understand Sasuke's comment and decide to take it out on me. I am guessing he used my name making me want to kill him more, but instead I just interrupt Sakura's rant.

" **Shut up, brat. You are the most** _ **annoying**_ **girl I have dealt with. Naruto is suffering and** _ **clearly**_ **has a crush on you, but all you fucking do is** _ **bully**_ **him. Yes, you** _ **bully**_ **him, Haruno-san. You are** _ **no**_ **better than those girls who** _ **picked**_ **on you. Now, as for Sasuke, you can keep the prick. His pride and self-indulgence is** _ **just**_ **delusional as your 'reality'. You two a fucking matches on that. Wake the fuck up. This is not some stupid childish game where you can give up or try again. This is** _ **life**_ **. People** _ **will**_ **die if you** _ **aren't**_ **strong enough to protect** _ **them**_ **let alone** _ **yourself**_ **. Now,** _ **think**_ **on ways where you can** _ **improve**_ **your fucking attitude because I can tell you this much. It needs some** _ **major**_ **improvements, bitch."** I scold her new asshole and walk away when I was done. I can tell she is going to have to visit the restroom to clean her face. I know I was harsh on her, but she _needs_ a wakeup call _desperately_. Unfortunately my luck decides to take _another_ dive when Sasuke appears in front of me. Apparently he too was searching for Naruto, but when he found him, Naruto was not in the best conditions to fight. I look him square in the eye with such a powerful glare and aura causing him to flinch back from my fury.

" **Fucking dare use me as an example again, Uchiha-san, and I'll make** _ **damn**_ **sure you** _ **can't**_ **repopulate your clan."** I say holding the aura and stare at him until it finally sinks in before leaving him alone. I will not be _used_ as an example by that fuck face. I take a few breaths before reaching the bathroom calming myself down. Naruto comes out holding his stomach and looks up in shock and surprise to see me.

" **Ack! Amaya-chan, I-I didn't see you there…um"** He stumbles on his words trying to figure out why I am piss because he knows me well enough. Despite my best efforts, I can never totally calm down after seeing my two most 'favorite' characters in the world. Sighing, I smile softly and dig into my pocket. I pull out medicine and hand it to him knowing it will help.

" **Here. This will help with your stomach issues, Naruto-kun. You just need to follow the directions, okay? Otherwise, you will not be able to eat my lunch that I made for you."** I say knowing my aura has calm down _significantly_ noticing his smile is back and him nodding his head. He is happy to know I still have food for him and runs off to take his medicine. I giggle knowing he is eager to eat my lunches. I gladly wait for him until his stomach settles to eat with him. He is one of the few people I can tolerate and feel 'safe' around. I know he is a good person trying his hardest to help those who ask even when he is overwhelmed. I sometimes wish I could be like that, but seeing how I just treated Sasuke and Sakura a few moments ago. It seems I lack those qualities in being a good friend knowing my patients with them was quite shorter than most. I hope Naruto forgive me for being so harsh on Sakura since I believe she will say something to him about it. She can be devious like that at times. Oh, well, I will do anything to insure Naruto's dreams come true, and his smiles never disappear.

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Hello everyone! I have done two chapters in one day because I think you guys deserve this. I would do more and maybe will. I just want guys to know that I _do_ appreciate your comments and support. I'm sorry I have not been posting regularly, but I'm a little fried from certain events and such. I'm sorry for taking so long. I thought this might be a cute little chapter for everyone to enjoy. I hope you like it. Also I am seriously thinking about the Valentines chapter for this story. Post if you want it when they were in the Academy or after they become full fledge shinobis. This is _vital_ for me to know. Please and thank you! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

' _Enter Hunky Sensei'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Looking over my notes for my experimental ointment, Team 7 is _still_ waiting for our sensei to come and pick us up. It has been over three hours since our lunch break. Sasuke is brooding like normal, Sakura is 'secretly' admiring him, and Naruto is busy getting easily annoyed with the situation. Honestly I am not surprise it turned out this way, but I _am_ a little irk about the _three_ hour wait. It is pretty much like a ghost town in this classroom without Iruka or our classmates.

" **He's late."** Naruto complains making me look up from my book with a sigh having gain Sakura's attention. Sasuke pays him little mind, but I know he agrees with the statement.

" **Yes, Naruto-kun, I know. Would you like to pass the time with reading or** _ **actually**_ **studying?"** I say trying to urge him into studying more as of late. I am still working on him, but he is indeed like a mule when it comes to it. I am sad by this because he could learn a lot of useful knowledge by doing so and maybe be interested in learning new techniques or branching into different fields like Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). After all, Naruto _is_ an Uzumaki.

" **But studying is** _ **boring**_ **, Amaya-chan!"** He says peering out of the sliding doorway and _trying_ to locate our sensei. Good luck on that aspect. Sakura is annoyed with him and comments, **"Naruto, why don't you sit still."** I just glance at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world.

" **Haruno-san, if you haven't noticed from years of being in the same classroom as Naruto-kun, then I suggest you listen up. Naruto-kun is full of energy and anxious. It is hard for him to sit still unless he burns off some of that energy. So unless you have an idea of what he should do to** _ **burn**_ **it off, then I highly recommend you to be quiet about it. After all, he has been** _ **very**_ **patient with sensei and is rightfully anxious about him being late."** I say to her putting her in her place. She is not going to be the _highest_ authority on this team. I will be empress/mother hen of this team because I _actually_ know what's best. Sakura glares at me, but does not say another word about it remembering what I said earlier today. I did lay down a verbal beating on her, but what she expected from me? To lie there and take it like a bitch, sorry I am not into that sort of thing.

" **Ugh, but why is the teacher for our 7** **th** **group the only one late? All the other groups went somewhere with their new sensei already and…Iruka-sensei already went home!"** Naruto asks us ignoring Sasuke making me inwardly sigh. I _know_ we will _have_ to get along with him, but it still doesn't mean I have to like it. I close my book and place it in my bag. This is going to be a long day.

" **That's not very important."** Sakura says looking down like she does not care only to look back up when hearing Naruto getting a stepping latter. I know Naruto is planning to 'prank' our sensei due to his tardiness. I am not going to stop it because why the hell not? If our sensei wants to get hit with an eraser, then let him. I think it is far punishment for making us wait _three_ fucking hours for him.

" **Actually it is, Haruno-san, but you would not know this. So you are forgiven by me. You see if sensei is late for attending meetings and returning reports, then there will be a gap of information. Information in our field, as taught by Iruka-sensei, is** _ **vital**_ **to shinobi** _ **especially**_ **about their battles and opponents. A Nara can't plan a strategy without details of both location and the ninjas we will be encountering. In essence, our sensei could proof to be our downfall in the future."** I say in a calm voice explaining everything to her having her undivided attention. Naruto is placing the eraser on the edge of the door frame so it could fall on its unexpecting victim. Sasuke turns his head snapping out of his brooding ways to look over at Naruto and Sakura realizing Naruto is up to something.

" **A few centimeters to the left, Naruto-kun, you** _ **don't**_ **want it to fall prematurely."** I say making Sakura and Sasuke stare at me like I am an alien or something. Well, they need to learn I am more than meets the eye. Naruto chuckles doing as I say and jumps down admiring his work.

" **Thanks, Amaya-chan! It's is fault for being late."** Naruto says hoping down with a Sakura standing in front of him having her hands on her hips. I stand up and walk to her placing my hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

" **Now, now, Haruno-san, he is acting like he is** _ **supposed**_ **to being his age. We should at least have** _ **some**_ **childish moments while we** _ **are**_ **children, neh?"** I say smiling a bit causing her to stare at me while Naruto is smiling happily. As she is about to agree with me, Sasuke ruins the moment by being a stick in the mud. This is why Sasuke is a fucking prick, everyone!

" **A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that."** He says with Sakura soon backing him up for brownie points by saying, **"Yeah! Naruto, your so-eep!"** I grip her shoulder a bit tight making her look at me as a dark aura surrounds me emanating death and despair. Naruto stands there as both he and Sasuke freeze in place from my aura alone.

" **Neh, neh, Haruno-san, what were you about to say…you know about Naruto-kun?"** I ask looking 'innocently' demonic with little evil spirits of me surrounding me chanting 'die, die, die' around me. She gulps and is about to say something when a handsome silver spiky haired gentleman's hand pop through the door sliding it slightly to cause the eraser to fall. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stare in awe at the moment of our sensei getting hit by an eraser. I, on the other hand, am 'admiring' him like Sakura to Sasuke. Oh, my Kami, I am going to need to explain to Shikamaru on how girls can act this way. Suddenly Naruto's laughter snaps me out of my ogling and causes me to look at him. He is pointing and laughing at our handsome sensei.

" **He fell for it! He fell for it!"** Naruto shouts still laughing at him, but I know that sensei did this on purpose, why? It is simple if you think about it, but I _highly_ doubt the others will figure this out until it is _too_ late. Sakura looks apologentic and begins to say, **"I'm sorry, Sensei, I-"** I interrupt her by coughing before getting everyone's attention and Naruto to stop for a moment.

" **Haruno-san, lies are unbecoming of ladies… Now, sensei will you be so kind as to tell me** _ **why**_ **you are late? After all, tardiness is unacceptable for a shinobi."** I say trying to act cool. The fangirl in me is raging on how hot he looks even covered in chalk dust. Dear Kami, I will need to _purge_ my mind from this fangirl disease once we are finished here. I am _not_ going to deal with it like Sakura and Ino. I have too much class for it. Sasuke does not know what to believe after witnessing our sensei getting 'rekt' by a classic prank. Sensei picks up the eraser and look at the eraser for a moment before placing it on the desk.

" **Hmmm, how should I say this… My first impressions of you guys are…"** He says placing a hand under his chin looking like he is thinking with his eye close. He soon finishes it by saying, **"I hate you."** My inner fangirl died making me _ecstatic_ since it does not mean I have to go through the purge. The others look down making me roll my eyes and look at him with a glare.

" **Sensei, I do not prove of you being late, but I thank you for your honesty. My opinion of you has somewhat** _ **improve**_ **of you. Now shall we continue? I rather be home at a** _ **decent**_ **hour than wait until the next** _ **millennium**_ **to get a good meal."** I say looking at him with a smile knowing I am being a little bitch, but for fuck sake, I like to spend time with my mom. She will be leaving for a mission, and I would prefer to spend more time with her before she goes. He appears to find it funny because there is a glint of amusement in his eye before saying where we would meet in five minutes. Oh, Kami, I am going to have _more_ issues than _ever_ before. I say as my fangirl side is resurrected once more making me inwardly cringe at her loud voice.

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Okay, so I didn't our right say who it was, but I find it more fun this way! Anyway thank you for your support and comments everyone! They uplift my day _immensely_. I plan on having Amaya-chan's fangirl side get a voice, but I honestly want to hear what you think about it. I hope you enjoy this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

' _Introducing Kakash Hatake'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the mentioned franchise, but I do own my OCs (Original Characters). This is not a beta read so there will be mistakes. Please inform me of these mistakes for me to fix. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Arriving on the roof of some building, I am sitting next to Naruto with Sakura on the other side of him next to Sasuke. The handsome sensei leans/sits on the rail of the roof looking at us. My inner fangirl is giggling nonstop making my eye twitch in annoyance. Naruto looks at me concern placing a hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly to get me out of my thoughts.

" **Are you alright, Amaya-chan?"** Naruto asks making our sexy sensei watch curiously, and I pull my knees up to my chest resting my chin on it.

" **Sorry, Naruto-kun, I am experiencing the 'side effects' of my medicine… I am sorry for making you concern."** I say softly looking down at the ground feeling guilty for making Naruto worry about me. It will be different if Sakura or even _Sasuke_ have said something _comforting_ , but it is an idiot's dream. The hunky sensei claps his hand before smiling behind his mask.

" **Alrighty, let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves."** The Godly looking sensei says and instantly Sakura response by saying, **"Introducing ourselves? What should we say?"** I am guessing she _never_ picked up the idea from those 'self-introduction' we did in the Academy. _Seriously_ for someone who is supposed to be _smart_ she is quite 'challenged'.

" **What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."** The beautiful sensei says to us in a _very_ relaxed tone folding his arms in the end. Naruto actually suggests something useful for Sakura since she seems slow today by saying, **"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?"** This causes the gorgeous sensei to point at himself while saying questionably 'me'. Honestly, I would just roll my eyes and sarcastically say something like ' _Nooo_ , the _other_ silver head here.' Sadly my fangirl in me would have killed me in a way where I would _never_ recover.

" **I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my like and dislikes."** This causes the two to go 'Huh?', but Sasuke and I just accept it. I mean he _is_ Jounin so his paranoia is going to affect his introduction.

" **As for my dreams…I have a few hobbies."** Kakashi-sensei says making the three look at each other where Sakura mainly says, **"So all we found out was his name."** Naruto nods agree with her with a soft 'Yeah' making me inwardly sigh at their obliviousness. I snap out my thoughts when Kakashi-sensei says, **"Now it's your turn. You first."** He is looking at me making me scratch my cheek looking to the side of the ground.

" **Um, my name is Amaya. My likes are honest and kind people, food, and helping others including animals. My hates are unjustified bullying, arrogant jerk who looks down on others, and my father."** I say with a smile looking at Naruto who is honest and kind in his own way, but when it comes to hate. Sakura is the unjustified bullying, Sasuke being the arrogant jerk, and Mizuki who is my dad. Sakura and Sasuke could _feel_ the hatred for them from me. Kakashi-sensei raises his eyebrow curious about my response and how everyone else is reacting except for Naruto. He is a bit dense at times.

" **My dreams are to help both civilian and shinobis with better medicine and medical treatments. I have already done several new ointments and elixirs. I am very happy with the results of them because one of them has assisted many people in their muscle development. One of the patients who suffer from severe burns on their body parts have been reported being able to go through physical therapy within a month of proper usage!"** I say so exciting bouncing a little before I completely freeze up and blush heavily. I quickly bury my face in my knees completely embarrassed about letting myself go on an outburst like that. I cannot _belief_ I say those things, but I hear Sakura scoff before saying, **"Yeah, right, how can someone like** _ **you**_ **be able to. You're not even** _ **old**_ **enough to be a shinobi."** This pissed me off making me forget my embarrassment and glare at her with such intensity.

" **Oh? Haruno-san, is** _ **jealous**_ **? My, my, how pathetic."** I say with one of those snide smiles on my lips having left hand on my cheek looking bored at her. I continue to say, **"If you don't believe me, then you can as Hokage, himself. He has the records of** _ **all**_ **my medical treatments and procedures that I have enhanced or complete change it for the better for all. Kukuku, I don't waste my precious time with stalking useless boys."** I say changing position having my right cover my face like those stereotypical anime snobby girl. My eyes reveal a dark emotion behind them staring at Sakura who looks _completely_ deflated. Naruto looks at me with stars of admiration at how am able to complete such amazing feats, and Sasuke appears slightly offended but intrigued. Kakashi manages to keep a straight face from this little event.

" **Anyways, my hobbies are cooking, training, and experimenting. Naruto, you do your intro,** _ **now**_ **."** I say wanting to gets this moving on from my little mood swings. My fangirl manages to stay silent because she _senses_ my dark emotion growing inside of me. Naruto smiles adjusting his headband before introducing himself getting the message.

" **I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me for even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."** Naruto says happily and full of determination. It makes me smile knowing he is not deterred from others opinion on him. I know he went through a lot because of what is inside of him than the _real_ Naruto. They miss out a lot when they do that. Kakashi-sensei look on his face reads 'You're interesting in a way that deals with more work'. I can only agree with this statement from personal experience with Naruto.

" **Okay, next."** Kakashi-sensei says looking at Sakura who has her hands on her knees looking 'happy' recovering from the _massive_ blow to her pride. What can I say? I'm evil like that.

" **I'm Haruno Sakura! I like…well, the person I like is…"** Sakura says bring her closed fist up to her and 'glancing' at Sasuke. This makes me sigh, and I interrupted her.

" **She likes Sasuke. Her hobbies are stalking Uchiha-san, watching Uchiha-san, and bullying Naruto-kun. She dreams of marrying Uchiha-san and having many of his duck-butt haired children. Now, tell him what you hate, Haruno-san. I like to have dinner sooner than later."** I say with a straight face and Naruto laughing his balls off next to me when I mentioned Sasuke's hair style. Seriously I wonder if he had incidents where male ducks try to hump his head during mating season. Maybe that is why he does not like girls? I also take control because she is taking up _too_ much of my sanity just being around me. She glares at me, but I am unaffected keeping a blank yet bored expression on my face.

" **I hate Naruto and Amaya."** Sakura says making Naruto's expression change in a second's notice from laughing to crying. I roll my eyes knowing _that_ already. It is not a big surprise since I can kick her butt in four different directions at once. Kakashi-sense looks bored and disappointed with Sakura knowing she is going to be a pain in his ass.

" **Last guy."** He calls out to Sasuke with Sakura looking at him with those 'loving' eyes of hers. I am _soo_ glad I am not Sasuke right now. I would want to kill myself the moment I realize I have fangirls.

" **My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like."** Sasuke says making me mentally go ' _Nooo,_ really? How fascinating' drips each syllable with sarcasm. Sakura looks at him with hearts in her eyes thinking he is super cool. Naruto is glaring not liking the fact Sakura is showing so much interest in Sasuke. Suddenly the atmosphere around him changes to a serious one before he says, **"Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man."** I mentally panicked on the part of the 'revival' clan praying to _Kami_ he did not _just_ glance my way. Sakura must be _elated_ with _that_ fact, but everyone else seems sober from the last part of killing a certain man. Psh, I want to kill my dad, but the jackass has mom wrapped around his finger. So I can't. Kakashi face looks like 'Hmm, okay, that's nice' with his arms folded. Silence fills the space except for the birds chirping and wind blowing. Naruto looks somewhat frighten thinking _he's_ the man who Sasuke wants to kill. Sakura still thinks he is cool as fuck. I just think we should sleep with kunia under our pillows from now on when he is around…Just sayin.

" **Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that."** Kakashi-sensei says making my inner fangirl go ape shit by saying, 'And I like to tap that ass'. I am _sooo_ purging tonight. I hate my fucking fangirl side.

" **We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."** He says, but I tone him out dealing with my inner fangirl for the most part. For fuck sake, she is not staying down and keeps commenting on his looks. I am going to purge her out or _die_ trying. Once I hear demonic laughter, I snap back to reality confused on what the fuck I missed. This is why fangirls should never exist. You miss the important things in conversations…Well, I mean those fangirls who won't shut up during an anime or movie.

" **Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?"** Sakura asks making me realize where we are in the conversation thankfully. He laughs a bit longer before saying, **"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised."** Bitch, unless you pull a rabbit out of your sweet ass, then there is no way you can surprise me…Fuck! Fangirl go _away_!

" **Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."** Kakashi-sense says making the others shock, but I remain calm already knowing this. It was on the _fucking_ pamphlet we got first day at the academy. Does that mean these idiots did not _read_ the fucking pamphlet? Oh, dear sweet Kami, I gave up my life to become a baker for _this_?!

" **See? You four are surprised!"** He says sounding like he is getting a good chuckle out of this.

" **No way! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?"** Naruto asks making me want to face palm at his ignorance. The tests are there to sort out those who are capable, but this is where we find out if we can make it in the real world.

" **That? It's just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin."** Kakashi-sensei explains to Naruto making me inwardly cringe when Naruto shouts out a 'What' in disbelieve. Thus he continues on his spiel for what we need to do tomorrow. He tells to not eat breakfast before leaving us to our thoughts. Everyone is stun except for me who stands up after he left and begin to stretch a bit like nothing is wrong.

" **Whelp, I don't know about you three, but I already have plans for tonight. By the way, I suggest you eat breakfast. Despite what he says, you will need to energy more than anything else. See ya."** I say leaving not caring about any of them right now. My main focus is mom because I made plans for tonight, and I will not change them. Also it gives me a chance to think on how I can get everyone working together tomorrow. After all, Sasuke and Sakura will be my downfall if I let them. So planning is _essential_ in order to even get those two _idiots_ to work with me and Naruto. There is no point in making traps if the others are not going to be there. I mean they will just get in the way without realizing it making the whole thing useless. Ugh, why did I have to be stuck on a team with idiots?! Kami, I need a drink.

* * *

 **Purely Fiction:** Hey, everyone! I made another chapter, but I think may not be the best one. I'm sorry. I just thought you might want it because I did not post in a while from the back. Thank you for your support and comments! I hope you enjoy it.


	22. Chapter 22

3

 **~*Chapter Twenty-Two*~**

' _How'_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and take no credit for it. I am one person writing a fanfiction meaning it will not be perfect either way. So please leave comments in fixing those mistakes and like the story.

* * *

Waking up around the crack of dawn, I yawn and stretch my arms over my head. I am sitting on my bed feeling a little tired. I carefully untuck myself from my sheets and remade my bed once out of it. I sigh walking to my closet and decide to get dress than take a morning shower. I know we are going to do some 'survival' training but whatever. It is no biggie for me. Unfortunately I have to take into account the 'others'. Lord Duckass and Princess Bitch will also be there. I _groan_ at the thought of the two being there letting my shoulders droop. It is a depressing thought to work with them. Oh, well, I'll figure _something_ out.

Changing into my outfit, I walk to my other 'ninja' closet where my gear is being kept. I have it _specially_ sealed where only _I_ can open it. Otherwise, the person will experience some rather _unpleasant_ shocking feeling for trying. I have my travel bag and several other items in there. I have already preplanned what I should bring to the mission. It is the main reason I have woken up a bit tired this morning. Sadly I also have to make some deliveries to the hospital before meeting everyone at the training field. I know I will have a 'doctor's note' to excuse my tardiness and to up one on _princess_. She is such a shallow bitch.

After packing my bag, I head downstairs to the kitchen. I want to get something in my stomach despite what Kakashi-sensei said. He may have said not to, but it is a disadvantage for a shinobi to fight on an empty stomach. It will distract the poor shinobi and a higher chance of passing out during a battle. So it is best to run a risk of throwing up than starving yourself as a shinobi.

' _ **So what are you going to do with Mr. Fine-ass? I highly doubt this is a 'simple' survival test.'**_ My fangirl says drooling about Kakashi-sensei causing me to sigh inwardly. She appears to be more stubborn than a mule to defeat her. I begin to cook a basic breakfast making it easier to digest and possess what I need to vitamins and nutrients. Honestly I know she is speaking the truth. He has something planned obviously, but I have no clue. I will have to be on guard for anything at this point, but that _is_ the point of survival training. It is by definition what it means. You facing the unknown _are_ survival at its basic foundation, but to also do it with others is going to be difficult for me. Unfortunately I have to deal with two idiots.

' _ **Yeah…I have been meaning to ask. What cha going to do with Bubblegum Bitch and Emo Ducky? Those two will be a hassle in any plan you come up with.'**_ The fangirl says in a curious tone towards me. I can sense her curiosity about the whole situation I am in. Sighing softly to myself, I begin to eat my breakfast thinking about what I _can_ do about those two. I can go two routes with them. Sakura, it is a matter of wills meaning I _will_ kick her ass into place. Sasuke, on the other hand, is a matter of pride verses intelligence. I will either have to point out how it will fail or use his pride against him. The most difficult person is Sakura for the most part. If she is in front of Sasuke, then she will 'grow' a spine. The only way to counter that is having Sasuke on my side. This will also make her hate me more because he _listened_ to me. Something has yet to do with her properly.

' _It's times like these where I wish to be a guy. I would be able to 'charm' Sakura a lot easier than trying to convince Sasuke into doing something with Naruto.'_ I think to myself. Naruto will not want to work with him either. This _however_ is covered. I can bribe him with a homemade lunch or some Ichiraku ramen coupons. Also I have to deliver my new experimental ointments in dealing with rashes and other irritations. It is not much like the stamina potion and muscle relaxing ointment, but hey, I _am_ trying to keep a low profile here. Fangirl is quiet for now. I believe it is because she is too tired to say anything. It is not like she doesn't have anything to say, but rather how sleepy she is at the moment.

Finishing my meal, I notice a note on the counter from mom. I silently read it to see she will be gone for a month. It isn't unusual, but it concerns me about when she leaves. My mom just got back and is being sent off again. I would say something about it if it wasn't my mom. She _knows_ her own limitations so I have confidence in her. Sadly it does little to make me stop worrying about her whenever she goes out of town for a mission. I am still her daughter. I will worry about her regardless of her being here or not. I love her very much like my own _actual_ mom. I know she is 'technically' my real mom in this world, but I still remember my old one. Oh, well, I treasure them both and wish they are well.

Anyway I walk out of the house with bag in hand. I just take my time heading to the hospital knowing our sensei is going to be late. I pause for a moment in thought noticing soft snoring sounds in my head. This causes me to inwardly sigh. I did not think she would be asleep let alone be _possible_ for her to be asleep. I guess you learn something new every day with you mental prowess. The hospital is quite a ways away from my home. So it takes me till around six in the morning. Oops, I guess sensei will be piss at me for being late, but I don't really care. He is the one who was late last time. So he can deal with me being late. If anything, I can tell him the 'Green Beast' kept me up talking about my 'Youthfulness' and such. He comes to the hospital every so often to get refills on the stamina potion and muscle ointment. Gai/Guy does not depend on it, but he agrees to use them for testing purposes. Apparently he is proactive in the development in proper medical procedures and medicines. I would have never guessed because he is healthier than a prize winning horse. Luckily he can also be used under civilian status in the reports since he hardly has any chakra in him. Let alone depend on it. He is one of the few people I can tolerate with such boisterous personality. I normally avoid them, but for the sake of research and proper care, I am willing to overlook such petty things. I am trying to _improve_ the villagers' lifestyle by going to the hospital. This is where most civilians go to for checks up and such. Clinics have yet to be developed around town making me think it is a possibility for me to open one for myself. I do not like surgery or operations, but I can deal with the other things. This will help ease the load at the hospital since there seems to be an abundant case of uncertainty illnesses. I can at least help narrow down those who _need_ to go and those who simply need medicine or advice in treatment. With these thoughts in mind, I walk through the doors and to the hospital's secretary.

" **Good morning, Amaya-chan, what brings you here today?"** She asks cheerfully greeting me with a happy smile. I drop the two different ointments and a note about their uses and suggested method of taking it. I turn my head to the secretary with a small smile.

" **Morning, I am delivering these two new ointments. I will need a note due to the fact I drop it off during training time. My sensei was late yesterday, and so I am going to be late."** I say to the secretary who sighs shaking her head. She has chuckled under her breath and writes a note for me. The secretary knows me well enough to understand how much I hate it when people are late without a proper excuse. I have one because I am benefiting mankind with my medicine, but sensei is a different type of matter altogether. I thanked her once I got my note and left towards the training ground. It is best not to delay it _too_ long otherwise Naruto will have a cow. He will forgive me after seeing the note, but he tends to say things before thinking. So yeah, I am going to hear it when I get there before being able to show the note. Oh, well, at least he apologizes for jumping the gun sincerely despite the fact how everyone treats him in the village. It makes me wonder how he learned to be so sincere than cold. You would think he be more like Sasuke in regards of personality. This just shows you there is more than meets the eye to a person.

3

* * *

 **Purely:** Howdy-Ho everyone! Exams are over, and I am free! :D Sorry this took so long. My mind was dead, and math was bru- _tal_ ~ Anywho, it was a lot of random stuff getting in the way. I am also planning to get a job so there is that. This is not a dead story just on pause. It will take time for me to adjust. A lot of stuff will be happening in the future for me. So I will need everyone to be patient with me. I _know_ I am asking a lot since I haven't posted in God knows when, but that is part of life. I do **_APPRECIATE_** and _**LOVE**_ my fans very much! Sadly there is only so much I can do. I will try to post more often, but I don't know when. So please hang in there. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Page | **3**

 **~*(Chapter Twenty-Three)*~**

 _~(Test Begins)~_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and take no credit for it. I am one person writing a fanfiction meaning it will not be perfect either way. So please leave comments in fixing those mistakes and like the story.

* * *

" **Good morning everyone, forgive my tardiness, but I have a note."** I say arriving at the place seeing everyone is suffering from lack of sleep and food. Honestly, they are really stupid for taking his 'suggestion' to heart. Naruto gives me a tired 'Good Morning' rubbing his eye. I hear an 'Hn' from Lord Duckass and a rather 'rude' greeting from Bubblegum Bitch. I walk up and dig into my bag pulling out simple onigiris for everyone to have to eat. I hold it out towards the other noticing their hesitation.

" **I'm a certain we need** _ **all**_ **of our strength for this. As the medic of the team, I am** _ **ordering**_ **you three to have something to eat. Honestly you three simply are stupid to** _ **listen**_ **to his suggestion by** _ **not**_ **eating. You could have simply eat earlier or have a light breakfast. Ugh, a** _ **shinobi**_ **can't** _ **afford**_ **to skip even** _ **one**_ **meal. We burn so much energy or calories that it** _ **is**_ **detrimental to us to do so** _ **willingly**_ **without thinking of the** _ **other**_ **options."** I scold the three making Naruto pout, Sakura piss, and Sasuke annoyed. I do not care how they feel about me. I _only_ care about their physical wellbeing than anything else. I am not a fucking Yamanaka who _lives_ on psychology and emotional side of the human. I am sadly interrupted by Kakashi-sensei appearing waking me inner fangirl tenfold.

" **Hi fellows. Good morning."** Kakashi-sensei says with his hand up making me sigh stuffing the onigiri back in to my back wincing from Sakura, Naruto, and my fangirl.

" **You're Late!"** Both Naruto and Sakura shout at Kakashi-sensei while Sasuke is glaring him with his arms folded on his chest.

' _ **AAAAAH! His sexy voice sounds so wonderful! The**_ _ **perfect**_ _ **alarm clock for me as in us…You should**_ _ **totally**_ _ **date him!'**_ Someone save me from her. I wince at during luckily at the time with Sakura and Naruto yelling at him. He moves his hand down pointing and begins to say his excuse.

" **A black cat crossed my path, so…"** Kakashi-sensei says only to have everyone look at him in disbelieve, but I sigh softly placing my hands on my hip. Looking at him, I say, **"Seriously, no one is going to believe you. So please just go with introduction of the test, Sensei."** I sigh waving my hand around appearing to be relax and uncaring for his excuse. He soon coughs into his fist before walking towards the stomp saying, **"Let's move on…"** Kakashi-Sensei places an alarm on the stomp.

" **Alarm is set at 12 PM."** He states placing his hand on the top of it. Making us focus on it, I am guessing to make sure we understand perfectly. I know three people who might take a while to figure it out. Hunger is something to delay one's reaction and such. So it is no surprise he is going through this first. Kakashi-sensei presses the button to activate the alarm and holds out two bells.

" **Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."** He is saying with holding the obvious issue at hand. Naruto shouts out 'What' in disbelieve as Kakashi-sensei points at three stumps. He says pointing at them, **"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you."** Kakashi-sensei says, and on cue, everyone's stomachs growl except for me. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

" **I ate breakfast despite your suggestion, Sensei. Unlike the others, I** _ **know**_ **the consequences of** _ **skipping**_ **meals as a shinobi. Trust me; it is better to take the chance of vomiting than starving during a mission. So save you're snarky remarks about** _ **your**_ **'suggestion'."** I say waving his comments about his advice and such. I am sure he is going to nail me for eating, but I could care less. He has _some_ medical knowledge, but not like mine unfortunately. So it did not take long for Sakura asks the withheld question.

" **But wait, why are there only two bells?"** She asks holding up her hand with two fingers up showing she can count. Kakashi-sense closes his eyes and smile making my fangirl squeal with delight while he said, **"Since there's only two, at least two will have to be tied to the log. Those people will fail since they failed to complete the mission. Those people will go back to the academy."** He says waving the bell towards us making all three of them stare taking every word to heart. This makes me sigh and run a hand through my hair thinking for a moment. I know he is doing this because I know for a fact that this village is _known_ for its team base style in fighting. Basically we have bonds while other is taught to do whatever to complete the mission.

" **It might be just one or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."** Kakashi-sensei says to us, but I might come off annoyed instead of disgusted with my eye twitch. Because at that _exact_ moment, my fangirl side says, _**'Does killing you with**_ _ **pleasure**_ _ **work?**_ _ **'**_ Ugh, I regret not being able to get _rid_ of her.

" **But that's too dangerous, Sensei."** Sakura says with her arms open looking concern for him, but it is useless. I know he is well train and will be _impossible_ for us to hit him with _one_ shuriken. Miserably, Naruto nods his head agreeing before saying, **"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"** Everyone looks at me hearing a loud facepalm before sighing loudly.

" **Naruto-kun, you loveable idiot, have you** _ **ever**_ **consider he might have done it on** _ **purpose**_ **? If you think about it, then it makes this a** _ **lot**_ **easier to drop our guard and give** _ **him**_ **the advantage. A shinobi** _ **picks**_ **their battles** _ **carefully**_ **."** I say informing him the possibility causing him to stare at me with a slack jaw. Sasuke and Sakura are looking at me, but their expressions are different. Bring this to light, Sasuke seems more acceptant to this while Sakura is jealous by the fact Sasuke is looking at me.

" **Really? I don't believe!"** Naruto shouts with his goofy grin at Kakashi-sensei. This causes me to sigh once more. Kakashi-sensei looks towards him and says, **"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score."** This causes Naruto says looking at Kakashi-sensei with a serious expression.

" **We're going to start after I say "Ready, start"."** He says only to have Naruto react by grabbing his kunai and is about to charge only to be stopped at mid-charge. He has Kakashi-sensei behind him holding his hand with the kunai towards the back of the head. It is pointed to an instant death point where the vertebra and skull connect. This shocks the two, but I remain silent watching this. This only sinks in the point where I am right in my statement.

" **Don't get so hasty. I didn't say "start", yet."** Kakashi-sensei says keeping his position. He pushes Naruto away while the other two walk away. Everyone is stun by the suddenness of our sensei. Even I have to admit that it stunned me a little.

" **But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now."** Kakashi-sensei says, but there is something more he wanted to say. He did not say it.

" **We're ready to start… Ready, start!"** Kakashi-sensei says and everyone went off to hide, but I hide alone. I honestly need both Sakura and Sasuke to understand what we are up against. Until Sasuke's pride is injured, I will be unable to recruit him to work with Naruto and I. Sakura will join if Sasuke joins us… This is going to be a _long_ test.

3 | Page


	24. Chapter 24

3 Page

 **~*(Chapter Twenty-Four)*~**

 _~(Realization)~_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the mentioned franchise, and take no credit for it. I am one person writing a fanfiction meaning it will not be perfect either way. So please leave comments in fixing those mistakes and like the story.

* * *

Hidden amongst the foliage, I watch sensei in the center of the clearing reading his orange book. My fangirl is gushing on how 'sexy' he looks. I ignore her trying to locate Naruto knowing he is out somewhere. I doubt he is hiding like me, Sakura, and Sasuke. Now that I think about it, I doubt this is a good idea. I mean he is a Jōnin after all. He will sense us no matter what I do since we have yet to learn how to conceal our chakra from him. So Naruto is choosing the best option at this point. He knows this area better than us due to years and experience. Part of me wishes I had set traps, but I know it is too late for that in one sense. I know I can set up some to protect myself, but I should keep in my mind about the others. Harming them will only hurt my chances in the end. Naruto is out in the open in front of Kakashi-sensei looking at him in confidence. This causes him to be caught off-guard by Naruto's sudden brashness. I can understand it since he _is_ brash by nature.

" **Let's have a match fair and square!"** Naruto challenges sensei making me nearly facepalm at his stupidity. I know he has a _warrior's_ spirit instead of a ninja's one. He is trying to fight him in a way where _he_ thinks is 'honorable'. A ninja by definition is a shadow of unseen force in my book. Sadly I don't think he realizes this much. I take a kunai and tie a smoke bomb on it. I know I will have to pull his ass out of the fire since no one will. I also think it is a good opportunity to see sensei in action using Naruto as a guinea pig. As much as I care for the blond terror, there are times where he needs to learn the hard way in life. Kakashi-sensei seems 'put off' by this, and to be quite frank, I would be too.

' _ **I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs…What do you think, Amaya?'**_ My fangirl side asks making me blink for a moment. I had ignored her up till now with this sudden strange question. What the fuck does _that_ have to do with _anything_? Sighing to myself, I just tune her out for the rest of the time focusing on the match.

" **Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?"** Kakashi-sensei asks making me chuckle under my breath thing 'You have no fucking clue on how 'weird' he is, buddy'. Naruto is the type of guy who thinks out of the box most often. The only problem he has is his temper and brash nature. Trust me. Dealing with those is going to be a pain in the ass.

" **What's weird is your hair style!"** Naruto says making me pinch the bridge of my nose thinking about the phrase 'the pot calling the kettle black'. Then again, this _is_ Naruto we are talking about here. He is not known for being the 'sharpest' tool in the shed if you catch my drift. I know it sounds harsh, but where he lacks in wits, he makes up in heart. The boy can open anyone's heart without realizing the impact he makes. He charges and thus begins a long process of misses and blocks until Naruto is poise in the punching stance with Kakashi-sensei behind him. His hands are in a certain position with book in the middle. I quickly lift up my kunai knowing _timing_ is the key drawing up chakra in both my feet and other hand. I plan on making a clone to cover us if worse comes to worse.

" **A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot."** Kakashi says having a hand sign simulate to tiger. The only difference is chakra is not being used at all. I am ready when Sakura makes the armature mistake. I know her well enough to see it coming a mile away.

" **Naruto, run! You're going to die!"** She shouts and thus the kunai is thrown. This catches Kakashi-sensei and the others off guard. I simply put my plan into action and grab the panicked Naruto. I place my hand over his mouth and jump away with him while my clone is left behind. I make it to the new hiding spot and dismiss my clone quickly. This left everyone in a moment of confusion on what just happen. Unfortunately, it appears sensei seems too caught on quick or an idea of what was happening. He did not seem all that surprise.

" **Naruto-kun, please keep silent for a moment and listen to me. I have a plan, but I** _ **need**_ **you to do** _ **exactly**_ **as I say without** _ **any**_ **fuss, okay?"** I ask looking him in the eyes making sure my hand is over his mouth. My words are soft and can easily be mistaken as rustling leaves and such. Once he nods his head, I remove my hand from his mouth.

" **Thanks, Ama-Hmph!"** I cover his mouth again because he is being _too_ loud and glare at him with a finger on my lips. He nods his head and mumbles sorry when I remove my hand from his mouth again.

" **Now, we need the others** _ **including**_ **Sasuke to-"** I begin to discuss my plan only to be interrupted by him shouting at me.

" **What?! Work with teme! I'll never-Hmmph!"** I cover his mouth again glaring him harshly to the point he turn pale in fear. He could _sense_ my anger _oozing_ out of every part of my body.

" _ **Naruto-kun, we need them both to get even**_ _ **one**_ _ **bell. Have you not notice-"**_ I begin to whisper to him harshly only to be interrupted by him again with him slapping my hand away from him mouth this time.

" **I will not** _ **fail**_ **, Amaya-chan! I** _ **will**_ **succeed and become Hokage, believe it!"** Naruto proclaims only to dash off towards the clearing making my eye twitch. Ugh, the dumbass _doesn't_ know what he is doing does he? Great, now my only hope is with Sakura convincing him to help. In order to do _that_ , I need Sasuke to ask Sakura to do so…Fuck my life! Why can't _anything_ go my way _today_?! I am sooo fucked.

' _ **You can say that again. There is**_ _ **nooo**_ _ **way you can do this. It will be best if you set up your traps and plan on your own until time is up. Sakura is too much of a bitch to listen and Sasuke's pride is tooo massive right now. Good luck with Mr. Sexy~ Oh and do try to get a good view of his ass. I like to have something nice to look forward to, neh?"**_ I hear my fangirl says making me cringe at the end, but it is the truth after all. All I can do is setup for his little 'attack' on us since he is going to pick us off one by one. Better use this time wisely for now and hope we get a second chance. Otherwise, I am sooo fucked! I don't want to be sent into ROOT and deal with the pedo Danzo!

3 Page


	25. Chapter 25

**/Chapter Twenty-Five\**

 **~*(Dealing with Nightmares)*~**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read containing errors._ _Any_ _comments on_ _fixing_ _them will be_ _greatly_ _appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story._

* * *

Working on my traps, I sense someone coming and recognize the signature of the chakra being Sakura. Her chakra is _pathetically_ small, but the difference between her and a civilian is that it _exists_ in the first place. I can tell she is heading this way making me inwardly sigh knowing _he's_ following her. I quickly disarm the traps knowing she would fall for them because she is _too_ focused on Sasuke to pay _attention_ to her surroundings.

' _ **Meh, I would recommend you just keep them up, but I guess it shows you're not**_ _ **willing**_ _ **to become a teammate…Well, at least there is a chance for me to get some eye candy.'**_ My fangirl says drooling in my mind. I am ignoring her because there is no point in the matter anymore. After this, I am going to go see Ino's dad for a session in attempt to get rid of her. She is _too_ distracting and does little for me in the long run.

' _ **Hmph, that is mean to say! Do you hate yourself this much?'**_ My fangirl asks me to make inwardly cringe knowing what she means. She _is_ a part of _my_ mind, but she is the part I really don't care about or ignore. Maybe _that_ is the reason _why_ she exists in the first place? It would make since, but I need to focus because Sakura will be here soon enough. I rather not deal with her at all, but I _must_ if we are going to pass this thing. I _highly_ doubt this will work, but I like to _try_ at least in Kakashi's eyes. This is going to be a pain in my ass.

" _ **Stop, Haruno-san!"**_ I harshly whisper to her loud enough to get her attention causing her to stumble. She glares at me, but she hasn't realized moments ago there was a trap there. The evidence is in front of her. Unfortunately, Sakura is being difficult with me.

" **Amaya! How** _ **dare**_ **you stop me from seeking out Sasuke-kun! You're after-Eep!"** Sakura screeches trying to accuse me of something idiotic. I merely startle her by appearing behind her with a kunai on her neck. It shut her up, but she is trembling out of fear. I don't blame her, but there is a point in life where she needs to _realize_ how dangerous it is.

" _ **Haruno-san, you are**_ _ **aware**_ _ **you brought a 'guest' with you, right? Don't move. He is**_ _ **observing**_ _ **us…for now. I will release you if agree to only**_ _ **whisper**_ _ **."**_ I whisper in her ear making sure she understands what is going on. She nods, and I let her go. Sakura quickly backs away from me in a hurry frighten at how fast I was to capture her.

" _ **Haruno-san, we**_ _ **need**_ _ **to work together on this, and**_ _ **before**_ _ **you jump the gun. I don't give**_ _ **two**_ _ **shits about**_ _ **Duckass**_ _ **, okay? All I want to do is**_ _ **pass**_ _ **. I have more at stake than you or**_ _ **anyone**_ _ **else on this team. It is a matter of life or death situation. Nod if you understand."**_ This catches Sakura's attention fully. She stares at me, and for a moment, I could see concern her eyes meaning she isn't a _complete_ bitch. Sadly, something within her made her change _completely_.

" _ **Cha, right? How am I**_ **supposed** _ **to believe you? This could be another trick to steal away my Sasuke-kun!"**_ Sakura stupidly accuses me, but something sounded off in that statement. Her tone sounds unsure meaning I might have a chance if I can _bargain_ with her. I could also tell her what I mean, but for now, bargaining will have to do.

" _ **Haruno-san, what if…what if I**_ _ **promise**_ _ **you on my honor as a shinobi that if we become a team…then I will profess my**_ _ **distain**_ _ **for duckass in front of**_ _ **everyone**_ _ **assuring you a**_ _ **better**_ _ **chance in getting him. I'll even throw in tips on 'wooing' Uchiha's heart, deal?"**_ I offer her being _sincere_ on my end because I _will_ do it. I don't like him one bit. Sakura seems to think about this and is siding with me until Kakashi appears besides us. Whelp, I _knew_ it was too good to be true.

" **Pst, found you, Sakura-chan, and Amaya-chan."** He says with a grin behind his mask and put up his fingers. Instantly I feel foreign chakra entering me meaning Genjutsu is being at play. Sakura falls for it in a few seconds because I can hear her. The illusion I see is _horrific_.

Mizuki is standing over the bodies of mom, Iruka-sensei, and Naruto covered in blood. I could _smell_ the blood and hear him crackling. He looks towards me with a sinister look making me tremble out of fear. Danzo is right behind him with a sadistic grin towards me licking his lips. It makes my stomach turn at the sight.

" **Aw, is little Amaya-chan** _ **scared**_ **? Do you want daddy to make it all** _ **better**_ **?"** He says making me unconsciously step back. Luckily, I step into one of my traps causing me some pain making the illusion disappear. The effects however of the trauma are _still_ there causing me to collapse on my knees shaking. I hug myself trying to calm myself down holding back the sobs.

' _It's not real. It was an illusion, Amaya! It wasn't real.'_ I keep telling myself still shaking unable to do anything. I feel so vulnerable and useless. All I can do is cry to myself.

" _ **Hey…Hey! Wake the fuck up! Damn, I know it was bad! But that didn't happen, and it won't! Naruto kicked Mizuki's ass, and Danzo can't touch us without getting his arms chopped off! So, man the fuck up already! You and I aren't pussy! We are God Damn badass Kunoichi!'**_ My eyes widen at what fangirl said. She is right after all. Naruto did _defeat_ Mizuki, and Danzo will die before he is able to do _anything_. My mom, the Hokage, Iruka-sense…everyone would make damn sure. Wiping away the tears, I begin to stand up only to regret it seeing the kunai in my leg. Whelp, I am going to be busy for a while. I also notice Sakura is gone meaning she woke up before me. I honestly don't know how I should feel about that, but I am guessing the jutsu had worn off the moment she passed out. Explains why I fell for my own trap and her leaving me.

' _ **Forget the stupid bubblegum bitch and focus on healing! I am ready to kick Mr. Sexy in the ass for doing this to us!'**_ My fangirl says and is raging at our sensei, but I can tell she cares for me. I nod and carefully takes out the kunai and being to heal myself. I need to be swift because I must have been under it for a while. I am going to need to rethink on my strategy on dealing with him.

2


	26. Chapter 26

4

 **/Chapter Twenty-Six\**

 **~*(Undecisive Success)*~**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything within the mentioned franchise, and this is not a beta read containing errors._ _Any_ _comments on_ _fixing_ _them will be_ _greatly_ _appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story._

* * *

After dealing with my wounds, I close my eyes and locate where everyone is. Naruto is by the stump with Kakashi there as well. Sakura and Sasuke are close by together making me inwardly vomit. I take a deep breath and rush to Sakura and Sasuke in hopes to get their assistance in this task. Unfortunately, a loud ringing noise made it clear that time was up. I curse softly to myself and make my way to the stumps to see Naruto tied there. I already know he had _tried_ to eat the lunch. Honestly, that would be a good plan if the test was about _one_ person passing, but this test is about _teamwork_. Sadly no one had figure this one out _except_ for me because it is a gimme if you look this shit up on your own. I am the first to arrive, but I make no attempts to untie Naruto seeing Kakashi there. He is reading his book waiting for others to arrive. I just sit down next to Naruto who blinks at me.

" **Times up, Naruto. There is no point in untying you. Also, the others will arrive soon."** I say keeping him quiet feeling a headache coming on at this moment. I wished for some aspirin right now. It did not take long for everyone else to appear at their own pace. I didn't look at Kakashi still piss about the illusion he put me through. I could careless on what he thinks of us. I hate him for putting me through some unwanted trauma. He puts away his book once everyone is seated looking at us with a serious expression. Kakashi places three of our bento boxes in front of us meaning Naruto isn't going to eat. His arms are folded on his chest.

" **Your stomachs are growling, eh?"** Kakashi asks earing everyone's growling stomach except for me. I ate a good breakfast, but it does little to help me in this situation. Changing position having his wrist on his hip and a finger pointing up he says, **"By the way, about the results of this training…None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."** Everyone assume this is a positive thing except for me. I glare at him harshly and say, **"We failed** _ **miserably**_ **. We have** _ **no**_ **teamwork whatsoever. So, this means we would** _ **fail**_ **at being a shinobi** _ **completely**_ **, right, Kakashi?"** I say spitting out his name still holding him for the genjutsu making everyone look in shock.

" **That's correct, Amaya-chan! You all fail and should** _ **quit**_ **all together."** Kakashi says agreeing with me making everyone else seem angry, but I know fully we _deserved_ this.

" **Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?! Amaya?"** Naruto asks not believing his ear only to ear a sigh looking at the ground. I honestly am tired of explaining things like this to people. Kakashi could sense my dismay.

" **It's because you** _ **three**_ **are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas."** Kakashi says with his hands on his hip and staring at me when I bring my knees to my chest. I know he would recommend me for Medic Corps, but I am dealing with my hormones and trauma. Naruto is staring at me as well as Sakura, but none of the have a chance to ask. Sasuke charges against Kakashi _clearly_ offended.

" **Sasuke-kun!"** Sakura shouts out in concern, but did little to stop him. I _could_ , but I am dealing with some issues at the moment.

' _ **Damn, I guess the illusion hit harder than I thought…You should get your head check.'**_ My fangirl advices me. I understand her on this matter because _no_ one knows except for Hokage. Unfortunately, he doesn't know _how_ deep it was thinking it was only verbal. Kakashi easily pins him down and is 'sitting' on top of him staring at Uchiha before saying, **"See? You all are just kids."** My fangirl and I basically look up at him with the face reading 'No shit'. Sakura lost her shit saying something about stepping on him or something stupid like that. God, she is retarded.

" **Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?"** Kakashi says looking at them, but I am the only one who has the real answer.

" **No…It is** _ **never**_ **easy. You will have to make tough choices and live with the regrets of those decisions and failures."** I say making everyone look at me as I stare at the ground. I _knew_ being a ninja was _never_ going to be easy. Despite all my training, Mizuki easily took me out. If Naruto wasn't there, then I would have _died_ that night. I work so hard only to have _him_ of _all_ shinobis kick my ass. I unconsciously grip my arms tighter with tears filling my eyes.

"… **Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups? Don't give them the answers, Amaya."** Kakashi says telling me to keep my mouth shut. Honestly, I am too focus on my pity-party to say anything. Everyone is looking at me, but looks back at Kakashi.

" **What do you mean?"** Sakura asks him looking as clueless as Naruto. Sasuke would have the same expression, but he is currently being used as a stepping stool.

" **In other words, you three don't understand the answer of this test."** Kakashi says making me sigh and pick up a stick. I begin to doodle in the dirt unable to clear my mind. I normally could, but I need to take my second dose of medicine. So, I am dealing with mood swings at the moment.

" **The answer?"** Naruto parrots still not getting the whole thing even though the answer is obvious. I'm surprise Sakura hasn't figured it out yet either. If she paid attention to his speech, then she would have figured it out.

" **That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail."** Kakashi says with the same serious face. His aura reads completely sober like at a funeral and such.

" **We've been asking what that is…"** Sakura admits to having zero understanding of the lecture Kakashi is laying down on them. I believe I would have sent them back to the Academy for this reason alone. This causes Kakashi to click his tongue in distain for not getting a clue.

" **Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?"** Kakashi glances at them individually before his eye lands on me and shakes his head at them. He is clearly no pleased about the answer Sakura provided.

" **So, what about being a group?"** Naruto shouts in frustration. This is his response whenever he clearly doesn't know the answer or gets sick of something. Kakashi glares at them before saying, **"Amaya knows it. Teamwork."** This make everyone shock and glances at me then back at him. This is something that _never_ crossed their minds.

" **You mean, cooperating with each other?"** Sakura asks being an utter fool making me wonder how she got good marks in the first place. I shut off my mind at this point while drawling in the sand. I _know_ this and figure as much. Thankfully, Kakashi didn't call me out on it.

" **Sakura!"** This causes her to gasp and he continues, **"You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto and Amaya who gotten injured even though both were right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was."** She lowers and looks _very_ ashamed making me secretly glad she had the _decent_ to feel ashame. Sakura _abandon_ me _and_ Naruto for her own gain.

" **Naruto! All you did was work on your own even when Amaya** _ **offered**_ **to help and** _ **saved**_ **you."** Naruto looks at me with an apologetic expression and is _very_ much ashamed for his actions. Placing his foot on Sasuke's head he finishes, **"And you assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself."** Kakashi leaves me out of this because I have _tried_ on several times. Unfortunately, _no_ one wanted to work with me.

" **Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates."** Kakashi says and I know the rest making an example of Sasuke. Sasuke isn't pleased by this, but he deserves it for rushing into this situation. He begins to talk to the stone, but I know what it means. I know what it represents. Also, I know one day my name will be on it if I am unlucky enough.

" **I'll give you one more chance."** Kakashi says looking over his shoulders at us. He turns around and says, **"However, the battle for the bell will be much more harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat."** Kakashi says informing us about what will happen next go-around. He tells us not to feed him because he tried to eat lunch earlier confirming my original assessment. I 'pretend' to listen to him and wait until he is gone knowing this is just another test.

" **Here Naruto-kun, open up."** I say once everyone digs in, and I didn't sense Kakashi nearby. This causes everyone to react.

" **Are you crazy?! We'll fail if you-"** Sakura was about to continue when I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

" **So? We** _ **will**_ **fail if** _ **one**_ **of us is weaken due to hunger. Look, you two watch out for him, okay? I will survive without lunch because I** _ **had**_ **breakfast."** I say making Sakura blink, and before she could say anything, Sasuke lifts up his lunch towards Naruto.

" **Use mine."** Sasuke says making my eye twitch at the command, but Sakura soon follows. Naruto looks so happy, but the moment ended with Kakashi's sudden arrival. His aura reads 'you fucked up'. He glowers at us after the smoke bone reveals his glaring face.

" **You four!"** Kakashi says with a glare scaring us making me automatically shout, **"Ah! Flesh Eating Rainbow Monkeys For the Third Realm of Hell!"** I was pointing at him with the chopsticks causing him to pause and blink at me. Yep, I totally ruin the moment for him. We begin to argue with him about being a team, but I am seriously wondering where the hell I pop that comment out of. He ends up smiling and looking at us before saying, **"You pass!"** He repeats this to make sure we got this.

" **Pass? Why?"** Sakura asks making me want to face palm at such a stupid question. The clouds are disappearing letting the shine come through.

" **You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.' In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse than scum."** Kakashi says looking up at the sky with hands in his pockets. He appears to be some cool guy getting Naruto teary eyed. Kakashi is still a jackass to me. Soon everyone begins to leave. I untied Naruto and begin to head off until Naruto calls me.

" **Amaya-chan…are you okay?"** Naruto asks uncertain and worrying about my wellbeing. I just sigh and grab my left arm with my right feeling awkward right now.

" **Honestly…no, but I just need time on my own…You should go see Iruka-sensei. He may even treat you with ramen."** I say with a smile making him nods his head before leaving me. I take a deep breath and head home wanting to be alone. I just need some time to recover and thing some things through. Today has been hell for me.

4


	27. Chapter 27

2

 **/Chapter Twenty-Seven\**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything in the mention merchandise or series in this story. I only own my OCs (Original Characters. Also, any comments on helping make the series better by fixing some of my mistakes are_ greatly _appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story._

* * *

Arriving at my greenhouse, I unseal it and walk into it to relax from a _very_ tense day. I want to try to forget what has happened. I know it may become reality, but it is a _reality_ built on my nightmare and fears. Genjutsu can be a _frightful_ thing. I _hate_ dealing with it and trying to forget about it. Sadly, I know am going to have _nightmares_ tonight.

' _ **At least, you have a sanctuary…Maybe visit the Yamanaka flower shop to schedule a session**_ _ **or**_ _ **'actually' talk to someone about it.'**_ My inner fangirl says making valid suggestions, but I feel apprehensive about it. This is probably because I have little trust with everyone else. Sighing to myself, I continue my caretaking of the garden only to pause for a moment before continuing again. The last person I want to talk to now is my 'sensei'. He is the reason why I am so unnerved by this _whole_ affair in the first place. Thankfully, Sasuke and Sakura will keep him busy from coming to me to 'talk' about it. Like in _hell_ will I talk to him about it! The little fucker should _know_ better to use a _genjutsu_ on a graduate.

'… _I'll see Hokage about this…I-I trust him enough, and I don't want_ _Naruto_ _to find out either.'_ I think to myself finishing up my duties in the greenhouse feeling a lot more relaxed. I just now need to keep this confidence when I see the Hokage. Kami, what have I don't to deserve this?

Gulping down my nervousness, I gather my courage to knock on the door. I decide to head here after doing more research into one of my projects. I know it is cutting it close to the time where he will be heading home for dinner. I guess I was _slightly_ hoping not to see him today, but I think I _know_ I had to see _someone_ about this.

" **Come in!"** Hokage calls out. I can sense his fatigue and begin to have second thoughts. I take a deep breath and crack open the door to stare in shock. Kakashi is here delivering no doubt his report. He raises his hand up with a lazy smile saying 'Yo' to greey\t me. I bluntly ignore him and look at the Hokage.

" **Um, Hokage-sama…May I speak with you…** _ **alone**_ **?"** I ask him glaring at Kakashi making it clear I didn't want _him_ here. He foreign hurt only to intensify my glare making him sigh. Kakashi waves his good-byes and leaves.

" **You know you should treat your sensei little better."** Hokage comments only to chuckle when I say, **"I'll respect him once he is on time."**

" **Alright, what is you wish to talk about Amaya?"** Hokage asks in a grandfatherly way only to grow worrisome when my expressions changes. I feel sad and vulnerable. I sit down in front of him on my knees placing my hands on them.

" **Did you** _ **just**_ **receive the report?"** I ask him with utter seriousness. Hokage looks at me and nods his head. He has a frown on his face, but his expression is clear. Hokage is paying _absolute_ attention to me.

" **You assumed I was being abused at home…The truth is…"** I start and go through the process of everything Mizuki has done to me and my mom. My mom will _never_ admit it. I just know that if Naruto didn't kick his ass, then I would suffer a worse fate. I breakdown several times because it _hurts_ to admit this. I knew it was abuse and mentally _prepared_ for it. It didn't make it less painful. I can see it in Hokage's eyes that he was ashamed, disgusted, and downright _furious_ with Mizuki. Unfortunately, the worse part has yet to come.

"… **I see…This is disturbing to hear…but it takes great courage-"** Hokage says only to have me interrupt him from his little speech. I throw a scroll on the desk and look him dead in the eyes.

" **Read it…I** _ **just**_ **found it…I-I went into his 'study' and found it in a hidden compartment."** I say knowing well Mizuki will hide things he deemed 'too' important to leave out. I did this as a precaution to find this nightmare fuel. It is a scroll of _sales_ from a man known as Gato. The item _sold_ to him was _me_. I was sold as a _slave_ to a man who is an _utter_ jackass. Hokage is _leaking_ killing intent after reading the sale and takes a deep breath _clearly_ not happy with this.

" **This is…troubling to say the least. I should have set up a** _ **special**_ **interrogation for him…Thank you for being this up, Amaya-chan. I'm sorry you had to discover this."** Hokage says being truly sincere, but I just look down in my lap with dull eyes. I knew he was a bastard, but I guess I didn't know _how_ low on the bastard scale he was. Taking a deep breath, I look up at him with tired eyes.

" **I know…but it is better this way…Mom would have…Anyway, it doesn't matter now. He's gone. By the way, do you know where Kakashi lives? He wanted me to deliver some toxins."** I say smoothly making it seem like I am taking the conversation _away_ from the topic. This _is_ on the same topic but in a different meaning. Hokage nods his head and gives me his address making me evilly smile on the inside.

" **Thank you, Hokage-sama."** I say taking the address, and he smiles simply waving me off.

" **Not at all, you get some rest… Also, Amaya, you are always welcome here."** Hokage says with a gentle smile. I thank him again before leaving. I have a busy night tonight. I am going to make that man _pay_ for putting me through that hell. I am going to burn his porn books. I am also planning to dye Sakura's hair putrid green, and Sasuke's hair pink. I will make sure I get credit for Kakashi's books, but as for the other two, Naruto will need to figure out how to cover his ass. I am taking names and getting revenge for those bastards for making the test more difficult than it needing to be. Mwahahaha! All will bow before the wrath of Amaya!

2


	28. Chapter 28

3

 **/Chapter Twenty-Eight\**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything in the mention merchandise or series in this story. I only own my OCs (Original Characters. Also, any comments on helping make the series better by fixing some of my mistakes are_ greatly _appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story._

* * *

Waking up with a smile on my face, I check the clock to see it is perfect time to get ready. I _want_ to see the results of my pranks, but I need to make sure I am properly prepared. I also want to let them stew with it for a bit. I know Kakashi will either kill or fear me for what I have done. I'm sorry, but when you pull this shit on me, _expect_ some payback.

' _ **Damn, straight! No matter how fine of an ass you got! And he has a fine ass.'**_ Inner fangirl drools over her fantasy making me remember she _still_ exists.

' _Oh, you're still here. Well, I will deal with you later. For now, I need to work on getting ready.'_ I 'say' to her making Inner fangirl sighs at this. She shakes her head, but doesn't comment further on the subject.

' _ **By the way, pack the camera. You will want pictures of this.'**_ Inner fangirl says making me blink and smiles sinisterly. I silently thank her before getting everything set for today. I wonder if we will have any _D_ -rank missions.

" **Hello every~Oh, my! What could have happened?"** I ask 'innocently' with inner chuckling. I had the cute aura activated making everyone look at us. Kakashi is in a gloomy mood, Sakura and Sasuke glaring at Naruto, and Naruto looks completely defeated.

" **Well, I guess the** _ **punishments**_ **suit the crime. Let this be a lesson on teamwork, everyone…That and you don't** _ **fuck**_ **with Amaya-chan, Kukuku~"** I say laughing towards the end becoming demonic. Everyone looks frighten and wide eyed at the surprise. I guess they _really_ didn't think _I_ would do it. I clap my hands together and dig into my bag.

" **Hold on, everyone~ I have something for** _ **everyone**_ **because I am** _ **such**_ **a generous person!"** I say pulling out scrolls from my bag and unsealing them. First is a stack of papers with regiments on it and dieting tips, the second is recipes for the beginners and such, and the third is replacements for Kakashi's books. I may not like his little 'stunt', but I understand _why_ he did it.

" **Sensei, the punishment is a warning. Do it again, and I** _ **will**_ **do something** _ **far**_ **more worse. Also, here is our new training schedule and dieting plan. I did this to make our team** _ **stronger**_ **as a whole. Please note there is time were we** _ **all**_ **will do team exercises. So, building relationships is a** _ **key**_ **factor and making combinational moves involving everyone."** I say handing out the papers and include Kakashi who looks at me dumbfoundedly. Sakura is about argue with me, and Naruto is about to whine. I raise my hand silencing them both with the aura of seriousness around me.

" **If you** _ **want**_ **to live and** _ **be**_ **a part of the team, then follow the directions. Otherwise, you** _ **will**_ **be used as a sacrifice or a meat shield. This** _ **is**_ **reality. Whatever 'fantasies' or false notions from the 'Academy Days'** _ **toss**_ **them now. They are useless, and will** _ **no doubt**_ **kill you. Haruno-san, you and I are going to spend some 'quality' time together. I will make you stronger and more efficient. You** _ **have**_ **no choice in the matter. I will not allow a fellow kunoichi to** _ **drag**_ **the name kunoichi into the mud with their idiotic obsessions and false ideals!"** I degree grabbing her by the collar of her dress and begin to drag her away noting the relief expression on everyone else's face. She is crying anime tears muttering about 'taking Sasuke away'. I ignore her feeling the fire within me burning bright with determination. Well, Sakura will feel the burn, but not the type dealing with flames…sadly.

* * *

" **Haruno-san, your chakra control and book knowledge are excellent, but in the rest of the field,** _ **you**_ **are** _ **pathetic**_ **! Sasuke will** _ **never**_ **go for a weak Kunoichi. So, let us begin with a friendly spar."** I say to her seeing her so depressed about my comments about being a 'weak kunoichi'. Luckily, Sakura has taken the other approach and is more focus. This is good. Hopefully, she has _some_ skills in this sparring match. I mean how bad can she be.

After the sparring match, I am _severely_ disappointed, and Sakura looks _completely_ ashamed of it making me feel a _little_ better…but no by much. I pinch the space between my eyebrows and let out a sigh of agitation. I am ready to 'lose my shit' right about now. Even Inner is _speechless_ about this pathetic 'sparring' match. How she passed the physical is _beyond_ my comprehension.

" **Okay…Change of plans. We are going** _ **hardcore**_ **into the physical portions. For now, get in the middle of that tree without your hands. Use chakra. Once you have adjusted, commence with doing a 100 situps, 100 pushups, and 100 crunches. Fall down, and you will have to start over."** I say knowing it is _way_ too much for such a tiny amount of chakra, but this will help. She needs to build up reserves before I _dare_ teach her any jutsus and such. It might kill her this early in the game. She looks at me in horror and stares up at the tree only to look at me again.

" **You** _ **can't**_ **be serious? How is** _ **that**_ **supposed to help me get stronger?!"** Sakura shouts at me in, and by shout, I mean screech. No _wonder_ they were willing to depart from her. Her voice can _shatter_ anyone's eardrums _including_ mine.

' _ **Bitch needs to tone it down if she wants Duckass's ass…Would he techniquelly have**_ _ **two**_ _ **asses because of his hair? Also, which one did the baby thermometer had to go into?'**_ I decide to ignore Inner on this one and focus on Sakura's question. I do _not_ want to _think_ about that when it is time to be serious.

" **Okay, Haruno-san, stop** _ **screeching**_ **. It is a** _ **turn-off**_ **for any** _ **male**_ **figures…Good, I am doing it this way because you will be fighting against** _ **gravity**_ **itself. It** _ **will**_ **make you stronger a** _ **lot**_ **faster. Also, it is to help build up your iddy-biddy chakra reserves. I had** _ **originally**_ **planned on teaching a jutsu but…yeah, it will kill you with such small reserves."** I admit to her rubbing the back of my neck. I did an _over_ estimation by _quite_ a margin with her. I should've known better than to do that. Sakura stares up at the tree and sighs climbing up it with no hands. She manages to get to the middle to nearly fall to her death if not for me. She is out of breath and sweating profusely making me shake my head.

" **Whelp, time for plan B. You will be climbing that tree** _ **nonstop**_ **and marking** _ **your**_ **progress with this. I'll be down here to catch you. So yeah, no Sasuke coming to sweep you off your feet… Also, I made sure he got the hint of me not liking him. So, you don't need to worry about that."** I say making sure she understands it. She instantly smiles, but quickly hides. Sakura gives me a quick nod before taking the Kunai from my hand and does the tree walking exercise. Honestly, I think this might workout now that she is away from him. To be frank, I don't know what she sees in him. I sigh and being to wonder how the guys are doing. We have until lunch when we meet again. I really had thought Sakura had more chakra or is more in shape than this. Unfortunately, I should also have taken in account about the whole 'dieting' thing her and the other girls have done.

' _To afford such luxuries…it must be nice.'_ I think to myself realizing during throughout my life here. I have _never_ gotten a chance to just stop. You know to simply look up at the sky and watch the clouds. Makes me wonder if I am doing the right thing or if can _ever_ relax.

' _ **Mah, you are so high maintenance. I don't think you**_ _ **could**_ _ **but…I guess you have a point…By the way, Sakura is falling.'**_ Inner fangirl says getting my attention and me _barely_ catching her on time. I let out a sigh getting a quiet thank you from her. She begins to try again. Will this day ever end?

* * *

 **Purely:** Okay, I would like to apologize to the last person who commented, Azuremia Skye. This chapter was made before your request. I am sorry. I have decide to use less Italics except for the beginning parts like title and disclaimer. I am currently working on a way to avoid it. So again I apologize Azuremia.

Also, I want to thank everyone for being patient with me. I have being 'out of it' in some ways. I have adjusted to the new hours but Christmas and New Years are a butt to deal with. So, I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I love you all. :D

Also Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.

3


	29. Chapter 29

**/Chapter Twenty-Nine\**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything in the mentioned franchise or merchandise. I do _however_ own my OCs (Original Characters). I also need help in _**FIXING**_ my mistakes. So, _**ANY**_ comment on _**FIXING**_ them will be _**GREATLY**_ appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

('Dear Kami, no amount of anger classes or therapy will make this moment okay.') I think to myself seeing Sakura on the ground breathing harsher than normal. She is so out of shape compared to most kunoichi in the force. I could run lapse around here and still have enough energy to do everything on my list and still be ready for battle. I glare at her harshly with my hands on my hips. Sakura is giving me a weak one only to whimper when I intensified it.

" **You are** _ **pa-the-tic**_ **, Haruno-san. Naruto-kun maybe dead last in class, but unlike you, he** **can** **survive and** **knows** **how to. He has been through far more shit than you in** **your** **lifetime, Haruno-san. I will** **allow** **you to rest, but trust me.** **Your** **training is just** **beginning** **."** I say to her walking away leaving her alone with some food for her mind. She may not realize this, but Naruto is far more suited to be a shinobi than her. It is sad, really. Had she really been more focused on her 'studies' than looks, then she would have been better off. My mom would no doubt be  horrified that someone like her manages to pass and get on a team. My mom understands the concept behind the kunoichi and does her best to make sure I was ready even when she is gone. I know Sakura doesn't have shinobi parents, but she could have self-indulge herself at the library once she was enrolled in the Academy.

 **('You know she is probably going to bitch to her mom about this…By the way, what are you going to about her 'dieting'. No doubt, she will continue** **that** **trend for the** **vain** **attempt to be 'pretty' for Duck-Ass')** Inner says making me inwardly cringe at the notion of 'dieting'. It is a civilian concept meaning Sakura would have  definitely heard about it. Unfortunately, her parents have done nothing to stop this and possibly made it worse by ignoring it. Rubbing the temples of my head, I arrive at home wishing for some Aspirin or something.

('Yeah, I know…I do have a plan for that, but it is going to take some time to implement it.') I respond back to inner knowing she is curious about this. I wish I can make her easily understand what she is doing to herself, but her delusional estate is what is blinding her. So, I have to do this hard way. Oh, well, I need to make her lunch and continue her training. I can't see the boys during lunch like this knowing she will only hate herself more if she shows up in 'this' condition. I need her to work with me rather than against me. So, I am putting all my trust in our new sensei. I would like to believe he is 'responsible', but I have my doubts. He suffers through wartime giving him this mentality on being a bit lazy and late. Honestly, a Nara can do a lot better than him if only on the 'late' part.

* * *

" **I'm home."** I say in the empty house knowing my mom is on a mission right now. I head to the kitchen and begin to work on our lunches to bring back to Sakura. There is little doubt that she will be there when I come back. She hasn't done this much exercise since she first arrived at the Academy.

Finishing with making the bentos, I head to where I left Sakura to 'rest'. She is probably passed out by now or close to it. I will have to help 'feed' her knowing her current condition is exhaustion. With little rest, Sakura may be able to sit up, but that is pretty much it. I pushed her a lot more than she is used to, and until she gets something on her stomach, Sakura will be unable to do anything on her own. I plan to continue to push her until it is time to go home. This is where I will help her home and demand her parents to assist her in feeding and such. Stubbornness will not help her out of this situation that she made for herself.

" **Haruno-san, I brought some lunch for you."** I say giving her a 'innocent' smile. It secretly reads 'you-will-eat-this-or-die'. Sakura sits up immediately, and I sit next to her. I open the bento allowing the aroma to make her stomach growl. I ignore it and help her eat it since her hands are shaking badly.

" **This is progress, my dear. It will last until you adjust to the training. So, let us eat, and we will continue with meditation."** I say knowing it will not require any physical activity from her for today. Her body has had enough. Continuing with the physical training would only  damage her body than help it. Sakura nods her head remaining oddly quiet, but I am not going to complain. I know she will ask me some questions, but for now, she is accepting the food.

"… **Amaya-chan…d-do you think I-I'll be strong?"** Sakura asks looking  very self-conscious about herself.

('Dear Kami, that is a very loaded question.') I think to myself after hearing her ask me making me sigh. I place the bento next to me and put my hands in my lap.

" **That depends, Haruno-san. Do you** **want** **to be strong? Strength in the shinobi is a** **very** **beautiful thing, but you also spend less time on yourself. You are no longer** **civilian** **, Haruno-san. You** **have** **to think like a shinobi."** I say trying hard to be 'neutral' on this manner. I have to 'appear' serious to her and somewhat 'personal'. I feel her staring at me before looking down at her hands on her lap.

" **Don't worry about now. You are** **extremely** **weak at the moment** **but** **…it will soon change. For now, focus on training."** I advise her before picking up the bento again. We continue eating to only move on to meditation. It is best to work on this. I need her to maintain her high control on chakra. I plan on helping her becoming a healer like me. Sadly, I  doubt she will be able to create toxins and such like me. Also, the focus thing will be an issue once Sasuke appears into the picture again. Talk about back paddling. He isn't a 'team player' making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be.

 **('At least Sakura is looking at you in a different light now. So, it is somewhat a win.')** Inner reminds me only to make me sigh inwardly. I do not know how long this will last, but I plan to make everyone last. I will not allow her to lose progress  especially this early in the game.

* * *

 **Purely:** I finished this chapter on the 26th. I change it to have a  few italics. Please let me know what you think. I am trying to have everyone enjoy the story and need to make sure this is alright. So, if there are any questions please ask.

Also, thanks for your support as always. :D

3 Page


End file.
